Mi ultimo año
by FatimaFabiola08
Summary: Una historia en la que Rose W. y Scorpius M. se encuentran en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y tienen frente a ellos un trabajo que no quieren dejar pasar, ellos, tendrán que aprender a conocerse a si mismos, enfrentarse a sus más grandes miedos y también, se toparan con una situación que podría cambiar sus vidas y las de muchos para siempre.
1. Prologó

**Prologo. **

Rose iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts, "_Tengo que llegar…, Rápido Rose, vamos" _ peso la pelirroja, Scorpius iba corriendo a lado de ella, los dos igualaban la velocidad, ambos ya estaban llenos de polvo de pies a cabeza en los pocos minutos que habían estado en la batalla.

Los muros del castillo iban explotando mientras pasaban corriendo por los pasillos del tercer piso, podían ver a la multitud de alumnos corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles, peleando, defendiéndose, defendiendo a Hogwarts; Rose pudo ver a Draco Malfoy junto a Blaise Zabini y otro chico que no conocía, corriendo escaleras arriba, también vio a sus abuelos peleando contra dos hombres de túnicas negras y a su tía Fleur peleando contra un rubio claramente teñido, Rose no se detuvo a ayudarlos, sabía que iban a lograrlo, sabía que iban a salir vivos.

Scorpius le indico con el dedo un hombre encapuchado con una cadena de oro sobresaliendo de su bolsillo trasero: era él… corrieron más rápido de lo que jamás corrieron en toda su vida, el encapuchado se dio cuenta que lo perseguían, así que corrió más rápido; cuando Rose y Scorpius por fin lograron alcanzar su objetivo, el ya no podía seguir huyendo, el pasillo se acababa ahí, el no podía escapar a ninguna parte. El hombre sonrió y saco una daga de oro, con la otra mano, sostuvo su varita.

-Muy bien, si lo quieren hacer de esta manera, así será, luchemos, ya veremos quién de los tres sobrevive.-

Scorpius tomo la mano de Rose protectoramente un segundo, luego los dos sacaron sus armas y sus varitas.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue un tornado de polvo: La guerra había comenzado.

**Hola¡ Bueno vengo con este Fanfic, es el primero que hago así que espero que les guste me encantaría que me dejaran un Review si les gusto o no, que les gustaría que pusiera, que opinan para que lo mejore, etc... Créanme que me ayudaría mucho ¡bueno... solo espero que lo disfruten para mi leer y escribir e una pasión y me divierto mucho haciéndolo, así que Gracias por leer.**

**Besos. **


	2. Gran sonrisa

Hola¡ Bueno Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y estoy muy entusiasmada y muy nerviosa. Al principio no tuve ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar esto ¡esta en ingles!, si mi hermana me mataría porque soy buena en el ingles pff… siempre me dice- bueno después de 10 años de estudiarlo debiste haber aprendido algo ¿no?-, pero después de hora tratando de averiguar cómo se subía un Chapter lo logre y hoy casi me da el patatús porque no sabía cómo añadir otro capítulo a la historia ¡sin crear otra historia! Bueno el caso es que ahora creo que ya sé cómo y espero no equivocarme :D, Este primer fic lo quise hacer Rose/Scorpius y con lo que llevo escrito en mis cuadernos me está gustando mucho, les pido que le den una oportunidad a este fic, va a ser uno largo y todavía no se cada cuanto voy a subir los capítulos por lo pronto estamos cad días, conforme haga los capítulos más largos el periodo va a sé más grande, y la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para este fic, eh puesto que la historia es RT por el momento, pero tengo que decirles que talvez en un futuro (todavía no lo sé ) pueda haber escenas RM.

Ahora. Los personajes NO son como su padres (no lo pueden ver pero hice algo de énfasis al decir NO) son una combinación de Ron/Hermione y Draco/Astoria con algunas características propias por supuesto. También este fic lo quise hacer de diferente perspecciones es decir que no solo Rose o Scorpius lo narran, a veces lo narraran otros personajes del fic. Otra cosa si veo que este fic funciona me gustaría (también en un futuro) hacer una continuación fuera de lo que es Hogwarts. Porque este fic es absolutamente séptimo año, excepto el Prologó.

Bueno si más les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean, espero que les guste.

**Mi último año**

**Capítulo I**

**Gran sonrisa.**

_10 meses antes….._

Estaba ella sentada en el balcón de su cuarto, con las rodillas arrimadas y recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. Su melena roja se esparcía por su espalda en pequeñas ondulaciones, y cuando menos se dio cuenta alguien se estaba sentando justo frente a ella.

-¿Qué tienes Rosie?- le pregunto la voz de su hermano menor –

-Nada Hugo, es solo que estoy algo cansada y vine a pensar un poco-

El sol le golpeaba en la cara y ella cerró levemente los ojos y bajo la mirada, cuando los abrió vio a Hugo con sus ojos castaños mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación, Hugo entraba a quinto año de Hogwarts terminando el verano, y Rose a séptimo, a su último año, era increíble que tan rápido pasara el tiempo.

-Rose, desde hace una semana que estas o en tu habitación o en el balcón y solo sales para ir a comer, mamá y papá están preocupados y si alguien te hizo algo… - pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rose-

-No estoy deprimida, triste o como quieras llamarlo, es solo que, hace tiempo me llego una carta- Hugo escuchaba en silencio las palabras de su hermana y atento a cada una de ellas – esa carta decía que están buscando los mejores promedios de Hogwarts de séptimo año y… yo estoy entre ellos- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar- la directora Mcgonagall escogió 2 alumnos de séptimo porque quiere que entremos a un curso de preparación para ser un Auror -

- Rosie ¡Eso es genial!- dijo un Hugo entusiasmado- ¡trabajaras con papa y…!-

-En New York- termino de decir Rose y Hugo borro la sonrisa de su cara- El puesto que nos ofrecen es en New York y nos piden a mí y al otro concursante trabajar ahí cuando terminemos Hogwarts… son dos años de preparación, pero no solo el concurso es para ser un Auror, si no que a mí y al otro concursante, nos ofrecen un puesto en la base de Auror del Mundo Mágico que como ya sabes es New York, es un puesto muy importante, con pensión, un departamento en un edificio mágico, y una muy buena paga-

Hugo se mantuvo en silencio, ahora entendía porque su hermana se la pasaba pensativa esta última semana. Le entristecía el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ella, el solo verla por mensajes de fuego o escribirse por carta, pero ¿Qué no New York estaba en otro continente? Si era así en ese caso las lechuzas podrían morir al cruzar el mar y no iba a arriesgar la vida de una pobre lechuza, el solo hecho lo hizo encogerse, ¿dos años?, su padre tampoco lo tomaría muy bien que digamos y eso sería un problema, pero también quería que su hermanita fuera feliz.

-Quieren mi respuesta para antes de entrar a Hogwarts, para que vayan preparando el entrenamiento, y saber quién de los 2 aceptara el trabajo si yo, o el otro, o los 2- dijo Rose volviendo a ver por el balcón-

-Y tu- dijo Hugo temeroso por la respuesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, lo eh estado pensando y… me dolería mucho abandonar a mi familia, dejar a Albus, a mis papás… a ti, pero en verdad quiero ir, siento que… algo me dice que bebo aceptar el trabajo y tampoco quiero hacer algo en el que toda la familia se ponga en contra y…-

Pero se vio envuelta en los brazos de Hugo, ellos casi nunca se daban abrazos hacia más de 2 años desde el ultimo y eso debía a que ella no le gustaban mucho, el siempre fue muy sobreprotector con Rose y pensar en la idea de que se iba a ir (porque la conocía y sabia que se iba a ir) y se iba a exponer a peligros como Auror en una ciudad que nadie de la familia conocía, lo sobre encogía y le daba tristeza el no poder verla tan continuamente, pero él quería que Rose fuera feliz, costase lo que costase y la quería mucho, así que cuando al fin se separaron, Hugo tomo la cabeza de su hermana entre sus manos, y ella lo tomo de las muñecas y juntaron sus frentes, y así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon como alguien tocaba su puerta y lentamente se separaron y Rose se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Hugo amenazaron con brotar las lagrimas, cosa que ella no quería que sucediera, Rose se sacudió el vestido corto rosa y Hugo se sacudió el pantalón de mezclilla y el saco, combinación que a ella se le hacía divertida, Hugo soltó un par de lagrima que Rose no fue capaz de percibir, porque ella ya se había dado la vuelta para abrir la puerta, era su madre.

-¡Rose!- exclamo su madre algo alterada- tienes que bajar ya tus primos están llegando y tu todavía no te peinas y… ¿Hugo?- dijo extrañada al ver a su hijo emergiendo del balcón , luego meneo la cabeza y dijo - Bueno no importa, bajen ya, es cumpleaños de su tío Harry y hay que darle la sorpresa-

Sin más que decir su madre salió por el pasillo hasta que la escucharon bajar las escaleras, luego Rose se volvió a Hugo y este le dedico una sonrisa cálida, luego los ojos avellana de la pelirroja vieron como los ojos de Hugo volvían a humedecerse y cada vez se sentía más culpable, Hugo cruzo la habitación y le deposito un beso fraternal en la frente, ahora él era más alto que ella, cosa que resultaba graciosa ya que la mayor era ella. Hugo salió de su habitación y fue directo a la de él, ella no quería creer que para llorar, así que alejo esos pensamientos y luego fue al espejo a terminar de arreglarse para la fiesta sorpresa de su tío (aunque no lo diría enfrente se sus otros tíos) favorito y sabia que si tenía que dar la noticia para saber si la familia aprobaba su decisión ese sería el momento, ya que después venían las vacaciones del tío George y tía Angelina y se iban a llevar a Roxanne y Fred con ellos, entonces tendría que decirles por aparate y bueno, todo sería más complicado, aunque si la familia no lo aprobaba, no quería arruinarle el cumpleaños a su tío Harry con una pelea padre/hija, ( porque ella sabía que el más difícil de convencer seria su padre), así que, cuando acabo le peinarse con unos simples pasadores agarrando la mitad de su pelo y la otra mitad cayendo en sus pequeñas ondulaciones de siempre, se puso un poco de rímel para desviar todo el cansancio de su cuerpo a los ojos y poso una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda aquella seria una muy larga tarde.

**2.**

Draco Malfoy toco la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, el lo había notado algo distante la última semana y quería averiguar el porqué.

-Se puede, hijo- dijo abriendo un poco su puerta-

-Claro-

Scorpius estaba viendo por la ventana el resplandeciente sol de la mañana y ese era el día en el que por fin le diría a sus padres una decisión importante en su vida, aunque estaba nervioso, el supo perfectamente como disfrazar ese nerviosismo.

-De hecho, me alegro que estés aquí, porque justo quería hablar contigo y mi madre, crees que podría llamarla, Por favor- dijo Scorpius a su padre en un tono neutral-

-Por supuesto- luego salió de la habitación y minutos después, llego con Astoria Malfoy y los dos se sentaron en unos sofás que estaban en la esquina de la gran habitación- ¿Qué es lo que sucede hijo?- dijo de nuevo Draco-

-Necesito hablarles de una carta que me llego hace poco, en la que decía que Hogwarts escogió a sus dos mejores alumnos de séptimo, para entrar a un curso de preparación para ser un Auror- les dijo Scorpius directamente, sus padres abrieron levemente la boca, para luego cerrarla, y luego posaron unas sonrisas orgullosas en sus rostros- todavía no acabo- les dijo Scorpius en tono serio, para que ellos supieran que todavía faltaba algo mucho más grande- el curso se dará a cabo en mi año restante de Hogwarts, pero al salir tendré que irme a New York a la base de Aurores dos años… el puesto que me ofrecen es grande a mí y a mi compañero o compañera nos ofrecen un puesto en la Base Auror del Mundo Mágico la BAMM, donde durante mi estancia viviré en un edificio mágico y tendré una muy buena paga,… yo eh considerado mis opciones y aunque la verdad me cueste mucho dejarlos, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, algo me dice que tengo que aceptar el empleo-

La mirada de su madre ya estaba amenazando con llorar, pero su padre en cambio puso una sonrisa comprensiva y se acerco a su hijo, luego le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Yo siempre eh dicho que los hijos son prestados…, que a ti te dan la tarea de guiarlos por un camino como padres, y que cuando llegue el momento, los tendrás que dejar hacer su propia historia, si esto es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo. La decisión que tomes no afectara en lo orgullosos que estamos tu madre y yo, lo digo enserio-

Luego apretó el hombro de Scorpius un poco más y se dirigió al sillón en donde su madre ya no controlaba sus lágrimas, la ayudo a pararse y ella se acerco a su hijo y le dijo

-Tu padre tiene razón estamos muy orgullosos, es solo que- luego abrazo a su hijo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo- Te extrañare, recuerda que tu siempre tendrás una habitación en esta casa.-

Inmediatamente se separó de Scorpius y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, luego Draco la siguió para consolarla un rato y cuando la puerta se cerro, Scorpius dio un gran suspiro, como si hubiera contenido la respiración todo este tiempo y poso una gran sonrisa, el sabia que sus padre lo apoyarían y se alegraba por eso, ahora podía estar más tranquilo, pero una pregunta paso por la mente de Scorpius cuando ya estaba en su escritorio escribiendo la respuesta de la carta que le habían enviado, ¿Quién sería la o el segundo concursante?


	3. Parque de Diversiones

Hola¡ wow¡ entre el Prologo y el primer Capítulo tuvimos 170 visitas¡ eso me alegra mucho y me motivo para escribir con más entusiasmo, me alegra mucho que les gustara, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a las primeras 2 personas que me escribieron un review y marcaron como favorito (uno cada una) para **majandrargu y IrlandaSmith** muchas gracias¡.

Les contesto a las que me escribieron un review que no tienen cuenta ** carolina**: muchas gracias que padre que te gusto, créeme que esta historia dará un giro muy interesante, así que te recomiendo que leas el de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte y Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban. Espero que sigas leyendo: D , **Persona Anónima**:hubo alguien que me dio un consejo que que usara más sinónimos en esta historia como; pelirroja, ojiverde, ojiazul, etc…, muchas gracias en este capítulo lo huso más :D. **SoytuHermana**: Gracias Mariana :D, ya sé que eres mi hermana, y que padre que te gusto :D

Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el primero y que el segundo, ya que en este capítulo pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar fuera del castillo, la mitad de este Chapter lo escribí en clases de Francés (las primeras 2 horas de día, no me culpen) y puse por hay unas cuantas palabras en Francés que me gustaron, se que en esas palabras hay errores ortográficos, pero no encontré o no supe, como poner en Word los acentos necesarios. Otra cosa jeje también mientras escribía en clases :P estaba escuchando música (no le digan a mi madre o me matara) y supuse que estaría padre poner los temas con los que escribí este capítulo, en el primer capítulo no se si se marco bien, pero puse que por el momento subiría capitulo cad días, espero que esta vez sí aparezca y no me lo borre. Sin más le dejo el capítulo y las canciones. Si les gusto el capítulo déjenme un review por ahí para ver qué es lo que les gusto, o no les gusto, les responderé a tod s lo prometo.

Besos.

**Mi último año.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Parque de diversiones.**

_On our way de Royal Concept. _

_Say what you need to say de John Mayer._

_Help de los Beatles.(es la puse porque esta graciosa) _

Rose bajo las escaleras a paso lento, estaba segura de que su madre le había dicho a toda la familia, (o al menos a los tíos y ellos a sus hijos) que no había salido de su habitación en toda una semana, y también estaba segura de que como era su familia, no tocarían el tema a menos que las circunstancias fueran muy graves o la vieran muy mal, pero aun así ella quería estar segura de la decisión que había tomado de aceptar el trabajo era la correcta, y estúpidamente creía que si bajaba las escaleras a paso lento, las ideas de cómo dar la noticia iban a ser más, meneo la cabeza para despejar todas sus dudas y ya a paso seguro bajo las escaleras restantes hasta la sala de estar, y ahí ya estaban todos sus primos y tíos, ¡incluido el tío Harry!, Rose se golpeo en la cabeza con su mano, estaba tan angustiada que ¿no pudo escuchar tremendo escándalo?, *_Tonta, tonta, como no los escuchaste*_, se decía a sí misma, no sabía cómo era eso posible, pero sabía que lo era, ya todos le estaban dando abrazos a Harry y sus respectivos regalos, giro la cabeza y vio que afortunadamente su madre no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero su padre si, tenía los ojos saltones y meneo la cabeza ligeramente, eso solo se podía significar que estaba molesto porque Rose no había bajado a la celebración , Hugo se paro al lado de su hermana y le dijo:

-Ve a saludarlo-

Era obvio que se refería a su tío Harry, y ella ya había pensado en irlo a saludar desde un principio, pero a lo que se refería su hermano, es que no complicara más las cosas con su padre, así que se acerco a su tío Harry con una sonrisa sincera y lo abrazo por el cuello y le susurro:

-Te quiero mucho tío-

-Yo también te quiero Rosie- le susurro de vuelta-

Cuando por fin se separaron Rose le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa a su tío y luego saco una caja delgada y larga que llevaba en un bolso pequeño con un hechizo ampliador (regalo de su madre) y se la tendió, Harry esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver el bolso de Rose y tomo la caja que ella le daba.

-No te hubieras molestado Rose- le dijo Harry-

-No es una molestia. Para mí es un placer, ábrelo- le dijo con una sonrisa-

Su tío abrió la caja que tenía en las manos y ahí vio un dije dorado, tenía unas figuras muy bonitas, y a un costado de este había un botón, lo presiono, y Harry abrió la boca estupefacto y luego vio a Rose sorprendido, la abrazo de nuevo pero con más fuerza.

-Muchas gracias Rose-

Rose le devolvió el abrazo una vez más y luego se aparto para que los demás pudieran seguir felicitándolo, Harry saco el dije de su caja y se lo puso, lo oculto debajo de la camisa para que nadie más lo viera y le guiño un ojo a Rose, ella sabía que ese dije sería algo personal y significativo para Harry y para ella.

Regreso al lado de Hugo y le paso un brazo por la cintura, cosa que ella nunca había hecho más que 2 veces en la vida (con Albus y Lily, y ambos fueron cuando estaban solas porque ellos necesitaban apoyo, (habían cortado con sus parejas) ) Hugo se sorprendió y se quedo estupefacto unos segundos, luego le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros a Rose; Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos (su padre, que se le había pasado el enojo al ver eso, Angelina, James, Fred, Dominique, Albus, Ginny y Lucy) se quedaron estupefactos, nunca habían visto a Rose dando una muestra de afecto en público, y supieron que si Rose necesitaba un soporte en ese momento la cosas no estaban nada bien, luego Hugo le susurro al oído.

-Cuando les vas a decir- le pregunto, con la voz algo cortada-

-Hoy mismo en la comida- le dijo Rose tragando saliva, pero con voz firme, y Hugo le apretó una vez más el hombro-

- ¿Qué le diste de regalo a tío Harry que casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso?- le pregunto en tono burlón, con lo que se gano un golpe en el hombro y el rio por lo bajo-

-No seas metiche-

Cuando Harry termino de recibir regalos, y con ayuda de James y Albus subieron todos los regalos al coche mágico de la familia Potter, la abuela Molly, anuncio que la comida estaba lista, la mesa puesta, y que todos debían ir a comer; Rose se estaba preparando mentalmente para dar la noticia a la familia, ella de vez en cuando sentía miradas puestas sobre ella el rato en el que estuvo sentada en la sala al lado de Hugo, pero empezó a sudar frio cuando salieron al patio trasero de la casa Weasley Granger, su madre, Ginny y la abuela, habían puesto una mesa muy larga en la que cabía la familia completa perfectamente, El tío Charlie y Louis estaban hablando acerca de un Colacuerno Húngaro que se había escapado la semana pasada del refugio de dragones, al perecer Louis quería ser un domador cuando fuera más grande (apenas iba en cuarto año, el más pequeño de todos los Weasley), Rose movía su comida sin probar bocado, cada vez que iba a hablar se justificaba con que talvez tenía que esperar un poco más. Albus que estaba sentado a su izquierda la volteo a ver con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo malo Rosie?- le dijo notando el liguero temblor de la mano de Rose cuando se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca, que ella bajo inmediatamente al notar su temblor y deseo por lo bajo que nadie lo hubiera notado-

-No, nada Albus- dijo y tomó aire para luego para luego expulsarlo… era ahora o nunca.- de echo si pasa algo- Noto como James, Lily, Ginny, Harry y Hugo (los que estaban sentados alrededor de ella) voltearon a verla al parecer habían escuchado su conversación, Lily y James voltearon a verse con miradas extrañadas y agudizando los oídos para escuchar mejor, y Hugo que estaba sentado a su derecha le agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa, alentándola a continuar, ella le devolvió el apretón en modo de agradecimiento y luego lo volteo a ver, Hugo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para que supiera que debía continuar, los demás miraban esta extraña situación entre los hermanos, luego Rose tomo aire.

-¡Hey! ¡Familia!, ¡Puedo tener su atención, Por favor!- dijo alzando la voz, luego de 2 intentos más y algunos gritos como "Rose quiere hablar" "Oigan cállense" o "cierra el pico Fred" todos se callaron y le cedieron la palabra.- Bueno… yo…- su voz se quebró y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rosadas, Hugo le volvió a apretar la mano a su hermana,… eso era lo que necesitaba, que alguien le dijera que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba, y eso fue lo que la alentó a seguir, se aclaro la garganta y continuo- Bueno, supongo que todos ustedes se han de estar preguntando porque e interrumpido la comida para hablar, pero hay algo que necesito contarles y no puede esperar más…-

Rose mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto que no fueran las miradas de sus familiares, y a veces buscaba la mirada de Hugo para seguir, definitivamente, ella no se arrepentía de contarle a su hermanito lo que pasaba; Les explico lo de la carta y el puesto que le ofrecían como Auror al salir del colegio, pero para cuando llego a la parte en la que les iba a decir lo de New York, todos estallaron en felicitaciones y el ruido volvió a alzarse, pero uno a uno se fue dando cuenta de que Rose no había terminado del todo y poco a poco el silencio se volvió a alzar, Rose puedo ver las caras de preocupación de sus padres, y rápidamente aparto la mirada y continuo.

-El puesto que me ofrecen es por dos años en la Base Auror del Mundo Mágico… Nueva York – Rose pudo escuchar como su madre contenía un sollozo, su padre cerraba los ojos y algunos volteaban a verse entre sí, con cara de estupefacción, pero si terminaba ahí, tal vez no pudiera continuar, así que rápidamente siguió- si paso el curso, lo cual hare, ahí me ofrecen un muy buen puesto, un departamento en un edificio mágico, una muy buena paga y otras cosas como seguro y esas cosas, quiero decirles que lo eh pensado demasiado y… yo quiero ir, me dolerá mucho dejarlos pero les prometo que les escribiré cada semana y vendré a verlos en cuanto pueda, todavía falta un año y yo…-

Pero su voz se quebró al ver el rostro de su madre, "_mierda"_ pensó. "_eso era justo lo que no quería que pasara" _Rose se regañaba mentalmente por no haber sido más delicada con sus palabras, luego vio como su madre se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, por instinto, ella se puso de pie y la tomo del brazo antes de que entrara, lo que paso después nunca se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, la congelo de pies a cabeza y sintió sus ojos hechos agua, Hermione se soltó bruscamente de ella y le dedico una mirada tan fría que todos los que observaban la escena desde sus asientos sintieron un escalofríos recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza, Rose cerró los ojos sin poder aguantar la horrible mirada que su madre le dedicaba y espero un golpe que nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos observo que su madre ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella, Rose estupefacta abrió levemente la boca y sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con soltar las lagrimas, ¿Su mamá? Eso lo hubiera esperado de su padre pero ¿Su madre?, Rose siempre creyó que su mamá la iba a apoyar incondicionalmente en estas situaciones, como siempre, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?, se sentía rota, humillada, triste y frustrada sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, suspiro hondo, cerró los ojos, y parpadeo varias veces para ahuyentar las lagrimas. Se volvió sobre sus pies hacia la mesa e ignoro a todos aquellos que la miraban, tomo su bolsita, y luego la rodeo hasta llegar al asiento de su tío Harry. Y se arrodillo frente a el

-Lamento que allá pasado todo esto en tu cumpleaños tío… en verdad lo siento, pero era el único día en el que le podía decir a toda la familia junta y sin rodeos.- le dijo y antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, se levanto y se dirigió a toda su familia- Buenas noches.-

Y con esto dicho se dirigió a la puerta del patio trasero que conectaba a la calle, y sin voltear a ver, empezó a correr por la calle.

**2.**

Rose llevaba aproximadamente 2 horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, según su reloj y el sol se estaba ocultando, ella pensaba regresar aproximadamente a las ocho, cuando sabia que todos sus familiares se habían ido de la casa.

Estaba decidida a que al volver iría directo con su madre para hablar con ella, las cosas no podían quedar así eso estaba claro, no sabía exactamente porque su mamá había tenido esa reacción con ella, pero Rose no era de las chicas que sacaban conclusiones al azar, ella quería una razón, un "Porque" a toda situación, así que en cuanto regresara a su casa, iría directo a hablar con ella y arreglar el asunto. Rose iba sumida en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se dirigía a un parque de diversiones que estaba al menos a 15 minutos de ahí, (y ya estaba, por lo menos, dos kilómetros alejada de su casa) pero cuando iba cruzando un callejón para salir a la esquina que la llevaría a su destino, una pared de ladrillos se empezó a abrir, y ella se escondió detrás de un cesto de basura, vio como el hoyo de la pared se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, hasta que alguien salió por ella.

**3.**

Scorpius había salido a caminar un rato al patio trasero de la mansión Malfoy, les dejo una nota a sus padres, diciendo que si no lo encontraban que no se preocuparan, que talvez más al rato, iba a ir a un parque de diversiones que estaba en un barrio muggle cerca de ahí, quería salir a tomar aire un rato, todavía seguía de buen humor por como habían tomado sus padres la noticia y que ese año, lo cerraría con broche de oro. Se puso a pensar en lo genial que serian los entrenamientos del curso, él quería ya llegar a Hogwarts y contarles a sus dos mejores amigos. Hace algunos años su padre le había enseñado un pasadizo secreto en el mundo mágico que conectaba con un barrio muggle, así que se dirigió a ese pasadizo, cuando llego al final de este, había una pared blanca, toco la combinación correcta para poder abrir la pared, 3 veces a la derecha, 2 abajo, 2 arriba, 3 izquierda, la pared se abrió y el pudo ver un muro de ladrillos al otro lado, cruzo la pared y esta automáticamente se cerró atrás de el.

Pero al cruzar, un ruido extraño, proveniente de atrás de un cesto de basura lo alarmo, saco su varita del bolsillo trasero, y apunto al cesto, se fue acercando poco a poco, y cuando es tuvo a punto de llegar al borde de este, algo rojo se abalanzo sobre él, Scorpius cayó al suelo adolorido, después, tomo las muñecas de su atacante (tal como le enseño una vez su padre) y rodo con el de tal manera que ahora quedaba por debajo de el.

Cuando Rose sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, se llevo una mano al bolso y saco su varita, justo cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierta, (no quería lanzar un hechizo, por miedo de llamar la atención de algún modo, y ella no era mayor de edad todavía, ella cumplía 17 años hasta el 30 octubre) se lanzo sobre su agresor, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ella ya estaba por debajo de este, en eso distinguió unos ojos metálicos, pero… no podía ser…

-¿Malfoy?- le dijo con un hilo de voz-

-¿Weasley?- le respondió con el mismo tono de sorpresa-

Los ojos grises del rubio, se clavaron en los avellana de la pelirroja, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos colisionaban.

-Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos Malfoy… pero… te puedes quitar, estoy empezando a ahogarme - le dijo en el tono más amable que encontró-

-Claro, lo siento-

Scorpius se paró inmediatamente y luego le ofreció una mano a Rose que ella acepto agradecida. Se vieron a los ojos y luego con una sonrisa se dieron un abrazo cálido.

-¿Venias del mundo mágico?- se atrevió a preguntarle Rose, separándose de el, y deseando que no la considerara entrometida-

-¿Si y tú?- le pregunto de vuelta-

-No, yo vivo a unos kilómetros de aquí, venia al parque de diversiones, que está justo cruzando este callejón, cuando la pared comenzó a abrirse, y hubiera sido muy estúpido correr ya que me hubieran escuchado, así que me escondí, lamento haberte alarmado.-

-No lo sientas, yo no debí haberte empujado de esa forma, de hecho es gracioso, yo también me dirigía al parque de diversiones, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Claro, porque no.-

Juntos siguieron su camino al parque de diversiones, Rose le hizo, preguntas acerca de Quidditch y su papel como capitán y cazador del equipo de Slytherin, y el a su vez le pregunto sobre su puesto como buscadora de Ravenclaw, en el camino se encontraron con una señora que al parecer conocía a Rose, pero era francesa, Scorpius solo puedo entender algunas palabras de la conversación "_Bonjour, como cava, vous avonzs , et toi, la fille y avoir" _ tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al parque, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya llevaban una hora, subiendo a los juegos y al bajar seguir hablando sobre Quidditch, familia y sus equipos favoritos, después de un juego mecánico que mareo a Scorpius, llamado el _Boom_ (que era de cabeza), quisieron tomarse un descanso y se sentaron a comer una pizza que compro Rose (fue la más rápida a la hora de pagar).

-Tengo que ser honesto, no me gusto que tu pagaras la pizza- le dijo cuando terminaron de comer-

- Vamos…, no seas machista, aparte no creo que sea nada de malo.- le respondió-

-Lo sé, pero eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que Albus venga un día a decirme que deje a su primita en la ruina-

Rose rio por lo bajo, y recordó la primera vez que le hablo a Scorpius Malfoy. Estaba ella en primer año, habían pasado apenas unos meses desde que entraron, y estaba triste porque James y Teddy le hacían la broma de que por no ser Gryffindor, no se podía a sentar a comer con ellos, ellos creyeron que era un comentario inofensivo, pero Rose no se lo tomó muy a la ligera, cuando ella fue mandada a Ravenclaw, y Albus a Slytherin, la familia de cierto modo los abrió un poco, y en esos momentos, Albus y Rose se volvieron un pilar, el uno para el otro, todos los demás primos, estaban en Gryffindor, (a excepción de Dominique, que ella también era una Ravenclaw, es por eso que también se llevaba mejor con ella que con sus demás primas, ya que ella tuvo que pasar lo mismo que paso Rose cuando entro a Hogwarts). Desde entonces Albus y Rose eran inseparables, Slytherins y Ravenclaws, comparten clases juntos, y Gryffindors con Hufflelpufs,… había un chico rubio que siempre se sentaba en un pupitre él solo, en una esquina, en ese entonces, conocido como Hijo de Mortifago, (como la mayoría de los Slytherins) y era compañero de cuarto de Albus, ese día Albus se excuso con ella y fue directo a la mesa de Scorpius, y desde entonces, Albus se rolaba 2 clases con ella y 2 con Scorpius así hasta que terminara el día, ese mismo día cuando llego al Gran Comedor, Albus le señalo un asiento a su lado en la mesa de las serpientes, Rose fue directo a la mesa del ojiverde, y cuando vio al rubio lo observo con curiosidad; su cabello rojo que en ese entonces le llegaba a los hombros, lo enrollo en una rosca y luego le tendió la mano al rubio.

-_Rose- le dijo_

_-Scorpius- le contesto devolviéndole el apretón de manos- _

Y luego se sentó al lado de Albus…, siempre llevo una muy buena relación con Scorpius y eran mejores amigos, pero por burla se llamaban por sus apellidos (Potter, Weasley y Malfoy), al principio Rose tomo cierta distancia con él, porque creía que le estaba robando a su primo y mejor amigo, pero después, cuando Albus se dio cuenta de la situación, de que Rose estaba tomando distancia creyendo que la cambiaria por Scorpius, poco a poco fue haciendo que se volvieran amigos, y en Hogwarts siempre andaban juntos los tres para todos lados, por supuesto por el hecho de que ella estaba en otra casa y era una mujer, necesita su espacio, tanta testosterona a veces la volvía loca.

Cuando Rose controlo su risa, el rubio volvió a mirarla y le dijo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Weasley?- le dijo el rubio-

-Ya lo estas haciendo, Malfoy- le contesto con una sonrisa-

-No ya enserio Weasley… ¿Por qué llevas vestido de gala?-

-Porque vengo de una reunión familiar- dijo en tono neutral, y Scorpius levanto las cejas, y decido explicarle mejor- Es cumpleaños de mi tío Harry, pero en la comida hubo una discusión y decidí salir a pensar un rato-

Scorpius sabía exactamente como se sentía cuando te peleabas con la familia, y por eso no quiso insistir mucho en el tema, pero solo le hizo una pregunta más, la única que le interesaba saber.

-¿Estas bien?- tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa a su amiga, dándole su apoyo. -

-Sí- le devolvió el apretón de manos, pero luego vio la hora eran la 7:45pm- Me tengo que ir, te prometo que te voy a escribir, pero mejor te cuento en Hogwarts lo que paso, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Por supuesto, te acompaño al callejón-

La noche estaba ya sobre ellos y eran más de la ocho de la noche, Scorpius estaba titiritando y no llevaba abrigo, así que Rose saco de su bolso una sudadera de su hermano y se la paso, y ella se puso una sudadera rosa.

-A veces ciento que tú eres el hombre de la relación Weasley- dijo poniéndose la chamarra, estaban a punto de llegar al callejón y Rose río.-

-Lo sé… tu y Albus siguen siendo unos niños, y alguien tiene que tomar las riendas de la relación ¿no crees?-

Scorpius no pudo evitar reír, siempre que se referían a ellos mismos se referían como _la relación o el trió de oro, _y en Hogwarts…, cada vez que alguien molestaba a Scorpius o a Albus, mágicamente a la mañana siguiente, no aprecian a clases por ser víctimas del hechizo _mocomurciélago_, ellos sabían que Rose era la que dominaba el grupo, de hecho el no recordó haber nunca defendido a la Ravenclaw, siempre que Albus y ella la iban a defender por algún idiota que cortaba con ella, ella se les adelantaba.

Cuando llegaron al muro, Scorpius se ofreció a llevar a Rose hasta su casa, pero ella le aseguro que no era muy seguro, que su casa estaba a kilómetros, de ahí y que el regreso del rubio podía ser peligroso ya que el regresaría al muro demasiado tarde.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Rose, cuídate mucho, y me escribes, que yo también tengo que contarte algo, pero ya no hay tiempo para decirlo y no lo puedo contar por carta.-

-Si yo también, me pasa lo mismo.-

Lo abrazo por el cuello, el se quedo en shock no recordó cuando había sido la última vez que lo había abrazado… ahora que lo pesaba nunca lo había abrazado, las cosas debían estar peor de lo que pensaba, y se preocupó, cuando salió del shock el rodeo su cintura y le devolvió el abrazo, supo que talvez eso era lo que necesitaba y le susurro.

-Sea lo que sea que te pase Rosie,… cuentas conmigo-

-Gracias, Scorp… no sabes el peso que me acabas de quitar-

Y luego hizo algo que lo saco completamente de sus casillas, "le dio un beso en la mejilla". El la apretó más contra si y hundió su rostro en su cuello, un adorable olor a rosas le embriago la nariz, y sintió un escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cosa que el ignoro, ella se separó suavemente de el, y Scorpius se sitio incompleto.

-Debo irme, ya se hace tarde- dijo Rose- Nos vemos en Hogwarts-

Scorpius la observo irse por el callejón hasta que desapareció de su vista, sintiéndose una vez más vacio, aunque sin saber muy bien porque, luego se dirigió hacia la pared de ladrillos (3 derecha, 2 abajo, 2 arriba, 3 izquierda) y atravesó el muro. El mundo mágico apareció frete a él, cuando llego a su cuarto, se hecho sobre la cama y callo profundamente dormido.

**4.**

A Rose le faltaba aproximadamente medio kilometro más por recorrer, entre el parque de diversiones y la caminada, Rose estaba agotada, tanto que tenía tantas ganas de llegar a su cuarto y dormir hasta mañana, pero tenía que hablar con su madre, eso no podía a esperar, Rose se sentó en una banca que estaba en la calle, agotada y tomo aire, sentía todos sus músculos cansados, maldijo no haber cargado con un pantalón en el bolso, con el vestido llamaba la atención; así que por eso se recogió por completo el cabello y se quito todas las joyas, cambio las zapatillas por unos zapatos de piso, y volvió a caminar.

Ahora se sentía un poco más cómoda, pero todavía le faltaban unos 30min caminando hasta su casa, no sabía ni siquiera porque se había ido tan lejos, eran las 9:30 de la noche, llevaba caminando casi dos horas.

Cuando por fin estaba en la calle de su casa, ya eran pasadas la diez, se acerco a la puerta del jardín, noto que todas las luces estaban encendidas, y que sus tíos y primos seguían en la casa "_pero qué diablos"_ pensó Rose, toda la familia siempre se despedía a las ocho en todas las reuniones, y algunos se quedaban hasta las nueve, ¿pero a las diez?, ella pensaba llegar a las ocho y cachito, y sabia que se podía encontrar con algunos familiares, en esos momentos Rose ya no sabía ni que pensaba, el sueño la estaba golpeando, estuvo a punto de quedarse como vaga durmiendo en una banca, pero se contuvo, muchas veces. Camino de nuevo hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, era de vidrio, así que se podía ver lo que pasaba por adentro, y vio que la mayoría de sus primos y tíos tenían cara de preocupación, y más extraño que su padre estaba en un sillón con lagrimas en los ojos, abrió la puerta y todos sus tíos sacaron sus varitas, (cosa que pasaba siempre que los sorprendías "marcas de guerra" le dijo una vez su padre), cuando vieron a Rose todos soltaron un suspiro aliviados, Rose frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo pero se vio envuelta en los brazos de Albus, sorprendida, ella no recibió el abrazo se quedo como una estatua dándole palmaditas en la espalda torpemente, cuando se separaron vio los ojos de alivio de Albus, le iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero él se adelanto.

-Estábamos muy preocupados Rose, te fuiste muy mal, y nos quedamos esperando tu regreso, pasaron las horas y no regresabas, ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? –

-Sí, si ¿Dónde está mi madre? – tenía que hablar rápido con ella o se dormiría-

-En su cuarto, nadie la ha convencido de salir, te recomiendo que hables con nosotros y luego… -

Pero Albus no fue capaz de terminar, Rose subía las escaleras a paso rápido, cuando llego a la puerta de su madre toco fuertemente.

-Mamá soy yo abre la puerta para que podamos hablar- le dijo en tono amable… no recibió respuesta- Me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche, tocando hasta que me abras, y si es necesario hasta mañana- le dijo volviendo a golpear la puerta, escucho como al otro lado se acercaban paso, luego su madre abrió la puerta muy levemente y dijo-

-Vete- luego la volvió a cerrar-

Rose no se rindió y se sentó a lado de la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-Mira mamá, se que te molestaste, desconozco la razón, no sé si fue porque no te dije primero, o porque no quieres que me vaya, o porque lo dije enfrente de la familia, no lo sé, pero aun así necesito que me escuches, pensé mucho esta decisión, yo quiero ir, algo me dice que debo ir, tomare el curso que me dan, lo voy a pasar, porque tú me enseñaste a ser una luchadora, a luchar por lo que quiero, y esto es lo que quiero, no creas que porque me voy a ir, los voy a dejar para siempre, yo vendré a visitarlos, les enseñare como usar el Skype para comunicarnos por video chat, aunque sé que tu no lo necesitas, porque eres demasiado inteligente- pudo escuchar una pequeña y casi impredecible risa al otro lado de la puerta y sonrió,- vendré en verano, navidad, pascua, hasta en San Valentín, ya que lo más seguro es que este de solterona por ahí… -

Pero no pudo continuar, su madre abrió la puerta, la cerro detrás de ella, luego se sentó al lado de Rose y le tomó la mano.

-Estaba en shock, no pensaba muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Rose, y me sentí mal en cuanto lo hice, se que vas a ser una persona muy exitosa en esta vida y por algo eres de Ravenclaw, porque eres demasiado inteligente, y muy fuerte, pero ahora que lo eh razonado, creo que si me molesto que no me digieras antes- Rose bajo la cabeza pero su madre la tomo por la barbilla y le dijo- Te quiero mucho Rose y cuentas conmigo-

Rose sonrió y abrazo a su mamá, en ese día, había dado más abrazos de los que daba en 3 meses, pero no le importo estaba feliz de que su madre la había apoyado y se habían arreglado al final de cuentas, cuando se separaron, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, Hermione le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo:

-¿No has hablado con tu padre? –

"_Mierda" _pensó Rose, también le faltaba su padre, y él se enojaría si esperaba hasta mañana, su madre entendió lo que pasaba.

-Le diré que suba-

Luego se paro y bajo en busca de su marido. Un par de minutos después regreso con Ron, que ya no lloraba, vio a su hija a los ojos y se estremeció, si definitivamente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Rose había crecido, pensó. Se sentó enfrente de Rose en el piso y su madre a lado de ella.

-Papá… - pero Ron levanto la mano y dijo-

-Lo sé Rosie, escuche todo, creo que todos lo escucharon- susurro más que nada para sí mismo-… Lo siento es solo que, no sabía que ya habías crecido tanto.- le dijo pero se le corto la voz-

Rose lo abrazo, y Ron le devolvió el abrazó, después de unos segundos así, Rose vio lagrimas en los ojos de su padre, ella las seco con su mano y luego hablo.

-Estoy muy cansada, pero me gustaría hablar con tío Harry y pedirle disculpas- Ron y Hermione se vieron extrañados y luego Rose les explico- No quería causar una discusión familiar en su cumpleaños, pero era el único día disponible, dentro de poco la familia del tío George se va de viaje, y luego cuando ellos regresan, se va la familia de tío Percy, y no les podría haber dicho por teléfono, no se me hacia justo.-

-Cariño, creo que el tío Harry entenderá.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios- Puedes hablar con el mañana si estas muy cansada…, le pediré que venga si es lo que quieres- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y dijo-

-Prefiero hacerlo hoy- se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa a sus Papás-

-¿Por cierto donde estuviste toda la tarde?- le pregunto Ron-

Se hubiera muy mal visto que dijera "_En un parque de divisiones"_… todo lo arreglado se iría al caño, así que dijo.

-Camine 2 kilómetros y luego regrese-

Sus padres la miraron preocupados, iban a decirle que tenía que ir a dormir inmediatamente, pero ella ya estaba en las escaleras. Cuando llego al salón noto que algunos de sus primos y tíos ya se habían ido, supuso que su madre les debió haber dicho algo, ahora solo estaba la familia Potter y los Weasley Delacour. Rose les sonrió a la familia rubia y fue hacia su tío Harry.

-Tío, podemos hablar-

-No hay nada de qué hablar Rose, se lo que quieres hacer, me lo dejaste muy en claro en la comida, pero no voy a aceptar tus disculpas, hiciste lo correcto y quiero que sepas que te apoyo-

Una vez más las palabras con su familia sobraban, tomo la mano de su tío Harry y se la llevo a los labios, y luego le dio un abrazo. Harry se sorprendió, era normal que le diera un abrazo en su cumpleaños, como lo hacía con todos los miembros de la familia en esa fecha, pero prácticamente el solo recibía 2 abrazos al año por parte de Rose, en su cumpleaños y en Navidad. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, luego ella se separo de él, pero no porque quisiera terminar el abrazo, si no porque el ejercicio físico, las emociones, la pizza y los juegos mecánicos, estaban surgiendo efecto. Rose corrió al baño de la planta baja, lo abrió bruscamente y luego abrió la tapa del inodoro, dio dos arcadas y vomito.

En la sala todos se miraban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar, el más rápido en actuar fue James, el castaño rojizo, corrió hasta el baño donde encontró a Rose vomitando, rápidamente le dijo a Lily que trajera una toalla, (el era medimago) un balde de agua fría, y que en la estufa pusiera agua a calentar con algunas hierbas medicinales, cuando Rose termino de vomitar, James la cargó y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

Lo último que la pelirroja noto antes de desmayarse fue el techo de su habitación.


	4. Mentores

Hola¡ chicos, ¿Cómo se la pasaron en puente?, el mío estuvo bien atareado, pero entre desveladas, pude hacerme un tiempo para escribir, reescribir, transcribir a computadora y corregir este capitulo, perdón si me como una que otra letra, pero la verdad es que ya estoy súper cansada; Al parecer fanfiction tiene un problema con que yo diga cada cuanto subiré mis capítulos, no sé si lo notaron, pero cada decía cuando que iba subir los capítulos aparecía así: _cad días, _así que esta vez lo pondré todo con letra,… por lo pronto subiré capítulos cada tres o cuatro días, espero que no me lo borre esta vez :D

Les dejo las canciones con las que se escribió este fic, (noten como en algunas canciones en paréntesis les puse la escena en la que debe ir esa canción, son palabras clave, así que si a ustedes les gusta escuchar música cuando leen, les tocará descifrar la escena) Les dejo este capítulo y les repito, tengan paciencia, les juro que este fic va a valer la pena, pueden dejarme un Review con lo que piensan de este capítulo, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, les responderé a todos, lo prometo. Otra cosa hay algunas personas que no tienen cuenta y no les puedo contestar, pero yo les recomendaría que hicieran una cuenta y así le puedo contestar más rápido : D Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.

Besos.

**Mi último año.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Mentores. **

_Always be together de Little Mix. __(Tren, Albus)_

_Movin out de Billy Joe _

_Marry the night de Lady Gaga ( sala, Ravenclaw) _

-¡Hugo!, Mueve esas nalgas, se nos hace tarde-

-¡Rose!- la regaño su madre-

Faltaban 7 minutos para que el tren de Hogwarts dejara la estación 9 ¾ La pelirroja, quería llegar ya a Hogwarts y empezar sus entrenamientos, estaba tan emocionada, que se levanto a la siete de la mañana y despertó a todos, pero a la mitad del camino, Hugo recordó que había dejado su varita en la cómoda "Y tuvieron que regresar", Rose estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo, pero se contuvo. Cuando llegaron a la columna entre la 9 y 10, Rose cruzo corriendo hacia la barrera, inmediatamente, fue a dejar su equipaje al tren; minutos más tarde, pudo ver a Hugo y a sus padres cruzando la columna, Rose se acerco para despedirlos.

-Bueno, los veo en Navidad, les escribiré para contarles mis avances- les dijo con una sonrisa-

-Está bien, Rosie, confiamos en ti.- le respondió Ron con una sonrisa en los labios- Te veremos en Navidad, te quiero. –

Se inclino hacia Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego su madre le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te queremos Rosie, no lo olvides, te apoyamos- le dijo la castaña-

-Yo también los quiero-

Se separaron y Rose se subió al tren en busca de Albus y Scorpius.

-Espero que eso sea lo que quiere hacer… que ser Auror sea lo que la apasione- le dijo Hermione a su esposo-

-Estoy seguro de que si no es así, ella misma se dará cuenta y buscara lo que en verdad le apasione.-le respondió el pelirrojo –

Tomo la mano de su esposa y la dirigió hacia la columna, pero una voz los hizo volver.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- voltearon y vieron a Harry, sacudiendo su mano en el aire, a su lado estaba Ginny, Albus y Lily.-

Ellos se acercaron al grupo y saludaron a Harry y Ginny, y luego Hermione se despidió de Albus y Lily, antes de que subieran al tren.

-Tía ¿has visto a Rose?- le pregunto Albus a Hermione.-

-Tengo entendido que te fue a buscar- le contesto la castaña-

Albus asintió y subió al vagón en busca de Rose. Lily le dio un último abrazo a su padre y subió al tren.

-¿Cómo sigue Rose?- pregunto Ginny a Hermione en voz baja-

-Mucho mejor, de hecho todas las vacaciones se la pasó carteándose con Scorpius y Albus-

-Sí, lo mismo hizo Albus- dijo Harry integrándose a la plática-

-No entiendo cómo es que terminaron siendo amigos de un Malfoy- dijo Ron-

-Yo sí, Albus y Rose son demasiado buenos, ella una vez me dijo que se acercaron a el porqué se sentaba solo, nadie le quería hablar, y todos lo tachaban por hijo de Mortifago, cuando el pobre niño no tenía ni idea de que era eso, y en esos momentos hasta me confesó que la familia los estaba alejando, ¡por pertenecer a otras casas!, prácticamente, se ayudaron unos a los otros. - dijo Hermione algo molesta-

- Scorpius es un buen chico, ha pasado algunos días en la casa a lo largo de los años, y se lleva muy bien con mi familia y es muy respetuoso;… y no creo que la familia los estuviera alejando Herms, si no que estaban resentidos con ellos por ser más listos y mas guapos- dijo Harry en tono burlón, con lo que hizo que todos rieran-

Adentro del tren, Rose llevaba un par de minutos buscando a Scorpius y a Albus, y no encontraba a ninguno de los dos, quería encontrar a Scorpius y darle las gracias, mientras iba caminando recordó el día siguiente en el que le dijo a la familia lo de su Curso.

**Flash Back**

Rose despertó y lo primero que vio fueron muchos puntos verdes y azules en el techo, parpadeo varias veces, pero los puntitos no se iban, luego miro por la ventana y vio que todavía era de noche, se sentó lentamente, y prendió la lamparita de su tocador, vio que Albus estaba dormido en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

La pelirroja se quito las sabanas blancas de encima y puso los pies en el suelo, se paró, pero en el momento que lo hizo, deseo no haberlo hecho nunca, su cabeza amenazaba con explotar, soltó un gritito y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos amortiguo la caída, y luego se las llevo a la cabeza; pocos segundos después sintió como unos brazos la cargaban y la depositaban de nuevo en su cama.

-Ni enferma te puedes quedar quieta Weasley, no me dejaste dormir con el grito que pegaste-

-Lo siento Potter, pero no sabía que no me podía parar, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí y… ¿por tienes la pijama puesta?-

-Le pedí a mis padres que me la trajeran hoy en la mañana, bella durmiente…, te quedaste dormida aproximadamente un día entero- luego estiro su mano hacia la mesita azul del velador y tomo un frasquito- James dijo que la tomaras en cuanto despertaras, te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza.-

-¿Un día?, que paso después de que… vomite.- pregunto Rose cada vez más intrigada, bebiendo la poción-

-Bueno a la señorita bella durmiente se le dio por desmayarse, James te subió a tu habitación, y luego tus padres nos contaron que había una nueva corredera en la familia; Weasley, como se te ocurre caminar más de cuatro kilómetros en todo el día sin siquiera haber probado bocado-

Rose se sintió culpable, no solo por haber hecho que la familia se preocupara todavía más con su desmayo, sino que también se había subido a varios juegos mecánico que pudieron haber provocado un aceleramiento de pulso, y se sintió estúpida por haberse puesto en riesgo de esa manera; agacho la cabeza y Albus se sentó frente a ella.

-Por que te fuiste así Rosie, por un momento creí que habías hecho algo estúpido porque no regresabas, pero las siete en punto, cuando ya todos íbamos a salir a buscarte, recibí un mensaje de fuego por parte de Scorpius- sonrió- ya sabes, desde que cumplió los 17 años, busca cualquier pretexto para hacer magia- luego borro la sonrisa de su rostro- me dijo que te había encontrado en un parque de diversiones y que solo te querías subir a juegos extremos, que estaba preocupado, también me dijo que llevabas un vestido y temía que hubiera sucedido algo con algún chico y que en cuanto pudiera te llevaría a casa, luego le avise a la familia, pero no les dije donde estabas, les dije que no fueran a buscarte, que yo sabía que regresarías y que si alguien te conocía ese era yo, pero no los pude convencer de que se fueran y se quedaron a esperarte; Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué caminaste tanto, luego te subiste a juegos mecánicos muggles y luego volviste a caminar de regreso provocando un agotamiento extremo?- dijo en tono severo-

-Yo… yo quería caminar, solo me di cuenta de donde estaba cuando me encontré a Scorpius, yo no sentía mi agotamiento, pero al parecer mi cuerpo si, por eso cuando llegue a casa supongo que los efectos comenzaron a hacer… efecto, lamento haberlos preocupado, esto no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. – Le dijo la pelirroja viéndolo a los ojos-

Luego se hizo a un lado, dejándole un lugar en la cama a Albus, el moreno se metió y los dos se acostaron codo a codo y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Tú en verdad quieres hacer esto, ¿tú quieres ser Auror?-

-Sí – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, el moreno volteo la cabeza y la miro también-

-Entonces cuentas conmigo, te voy a apoyar, aunque no me guste para nada la idea de tenerte alejada de mí, si necesitas que me vaya contigo… -

-Albus, no soy una nena, puedo hacerlo sola-

-Está bien confió en ti-

Luego de unos minutos así, Albus apago la luz de la lamparita y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Rose quería darle las gracias a Scorpius por ayudarla y preocuparse por ella cuando no tenia porque hacerlo, luego pudo ver como una cabellera rubia se acercaba a ella, Rose sonrió y fue directo hacia Scorpius, lo saludo con la mano y le dijo:

-Vamos a buscar un compartimiento-

Se dirigieron al vagón de las serpientes y después de varios intentos, encontraron uno completamente vacío, Rose y Scorpius entraron y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Tu primero- volvieron a decir, y ambos rieron-

-No, tu primero- dijo por fin Rose-

-Está bien,… Esto no te lo podía contar por carta, porque me lo prohibieron, por eso no te lo dije ni a ti, ni a Albus.-

-Suéltalo.- le dijo la pelirroja; el tren comenzó a andar-

-En vacaciones me llego una carta de Hogwarts, en la carta decía que eh sido uno de los dos seleccionados que va a tomar un curso de preparación para ser Auror, el curso se va a dar en el colegio, pero al salir yo y mi compañero nos vamos a ir a Nueva York por dos años y… ¿Por qué te ríes?-

Rose a este punto ya estaba atacada de la risa, no podía controlarla, cuando por fin controlo un poco su risa, vio la cara de confusión de Scorpius y tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no reír de nuevo y entre risa y risa le dijo:

-Debí… a verlo sabido… tu eres… muy inteligente… eso era… lo que yo…. Te iba a decir…-

Y se echo a reír de nuevo, se agarro el estomago porque ya empezaba a dolerle, Scorpius también se echo a reír a carcajadas con ella, luego de unos minutos, Albus entro al compartimiento y sonrió cuando los vio a los dos tirados en el piso riendo más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- cerró la puerta del compartimiento y luego se sentó, divertido de cómo sus dos mejores amigos seguían riendo y rodando en el piso-

-Scorpius… también fue seleccionado…- dijo Rose y luego ella volvió a reír-

Albus borro su sonrisa del todo… ¿Scorpius también?, su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga lo iban a dejar solo, y el sintió una punzada en el corazón, le dolía, le dolía que lo abandonarán, él sabía que si Rose se iba, el se podía ir a vivir con Scorpius como siempre planearon, y soportar su partida juntos, solo que sin Rose viviendo en el departamento de enfrente,… como tenían planeado. Rose y Scorpius se iban a ir de Hogwarts, del país, del continente,… de él. Y no quería ser egoísta, pero no quería que se fueran.

Rose fue la primera en darse cuenta lo que le pasaba a Albus, se calmo y luego vio a Scorpius con rictus serio, que noto su preocupación y luego los dos vieron a Albus, el moreno tenía la cabeza baja y el seño fruncido; Ambos se levantaron de el suelo, Scorpius se sentó a su lado izquierdo y Rose a su lado derecho.

-No porque nos vayamos a ir, se significa que tu no puedas venir con nosotros.- le dijo Scorpius- ¿Todavía quieres mudarte conmigo?-

Albus y Rose vieron al rubio sorprendidos; Escucharon bien ¿o Scorpius le había dicho que se fuera con ellos?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno-

-Escuchaste bien, mira sabia que te lo ibas a tomar así, así que cuando respondí mi respuesta a Hogwarts con mi aprobación de tomar el curso, le escribí también a la academia de Aurores por correspondencia muggle y les pregunte si podía llevar a dos acompañantes con migo, a Nueva York ,claro que en ese entonces no sabía que Rose también había sido seleccionada, ellos me digieran que sí, siempre y cuando no afectara con mi trabajo, así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Todavía quieres mudarte conmigo?-

Albus se quedo estupefacto en su asiento, Rose y Scorpius posaron una gran sonrisa en los labios, y esperaron la respuesta del moreno

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Mudarme a Nueva York con mis dos mejores amigos? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!-

Sé paro y luego abrazo a Scorpius y le dio un beso en el cabello, Scorpius puso cara de asco y Rose río, los tres estaban muy felices, al final nadie se tuvo que separar de nadie, y los tres irían a vivir a Nueva York ¡JUNTOS! Pero después…

-¿Y qué voy a hacer a allá?- pregunto Albus volviéndose a sentar, Scorpius borro su sonrisa, eso no lo tenía planeado, esta vez la que hablo fue Rose-

-Estas bromeando… Albus, los tres sabemos perfectamente que siempre quisiste ser Auror al igual que nosotros, cuando lleguemos allá, Malfoy y yo, te ayudaremos a entrar a la Base como Auror.-

-¿Cómo?... – empezó el moreno-

-Es obvio colega- dijo Scorpius, cayendo en cuenta en lo que decía Rose- siempre te esforzaste en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y las únicas veces que has puesto un pie en la biblioteca por voluntad propia, es para sacar tomos de eso-

Albus siempre creyó que era su secreto, pero a quien quería engañar, eran sus mejores amigos y ellos lo conocían más que a nadie, se alegro, pero solo quedaba algo más por hacer.

-Tengo que decirle a la familia y a mis padres.- dijo Albus ya algo más serio-

-Te ayudare con eso. – dijo Rose- sé lo que se siente, solo no dejes que te afecte demasiado el rechazo-

-Rose pero nadie te ha rechazado- dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño-

-¿No?, Lily y Lucy no me dirigen la palabra desde lo que paso, tampoco me habla Louis… más que con monosílabos, créeme que si me han rechazado.-

-¿Qué? Como no sabía eso, eso no es justo Rose voy a hablar ahora mismo con ellos, y les voy a decir lo de Nueva York.-

Albus salió del compartimiento ; Rose y Scorpius se voltearon a ver y luego lo siguieron, Cuando salieron el moreno se perdió de su campo visual, Rose y Scorpius se asomaban a los compartimientos, para ver si ay estaba Albus o algún Weasley estaban ahí. Luego de unos minutos, Rose llego al vagón de los Gryffindors, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de seguir con su camino, regreso sobre sus talones y se asomo a un compartimiento, pudo ver como Lily y Albus se veían a los ojos enfrentándose, Rose abrió el compartimiento y todos voltearon a verla, todos los primos Weasley estaban ahí adentro, (todos los que iban en Hogwarts) más Lorcan y Lysander.

-¡Aparte de que te largas te quieres llevar a mi hermano contigo!- le dijo Lily venenosamente-

-Lily cálmate- dijo Scorpius entrando- yo fui el que lo invito a vivir conmigo a Nueva York, yo también fui seleccionado, en ese entonces no sabía que Rose también, si le quieres reclamar a alguien, reclámame a mi-

Lily miro a Scorpius sorprendida, luego salió como alma que le llevaba el diablo.

-Le va a ir con el chisme a mis papás es capaz de ir al vagón del equipaje, sacar a su lechuza y enviarle una carta a nuestros padres- dijo Albus algo afectado-

-Vámonos- dijo la pelirroja, tomando al moreno de la mano-

-No ustedes no se van- dijo Hugo poniéndose de pie- Nos quieren explicar que está pasando ¿Cómo es eso de que se va el trió dorado? –

-Scorpius y yo fuimos los dos seleccionados para el curso y no teníamos ni idea hasta hace rato- explico Rose- Scorpius mando una carta a la Base Auror de Nueva York, preguntando si podía llevar a dos acompañantes con él, sin saber que yo también habías sido seleccionada, le dieron el permiso, luego yo le dije que también fui seleccionada, y luego Scorpius le pregunto a Albus que si quería ir con él, y Albus acepto,… me pueden explicar ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-

Todos se quedaron callados, eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba, se notaba que Rose estaba molesta, luego Fred tomo la palabra.

-Cuando Albus entro al compartimiento les pregunto a todos si tenían algún problema contigo, luego Lily se puso de pie y le dijo que tú eras una egoísta, que no pensabas en como afectaba eso a la familia, y Albus se enojo, le dijo que si creía eso de ti estaba muy equivocada, y que de todos modos él se iba a ir contigo. Y luego se armo el escándalo.-

¿Su prima dijo eso de ella? Toda la felicidad que sintió cuando Albus les dijo que se iba a ir con ellos se esfumo, se sintió humillada.

-Vámonos- dijo esta vez Albus-

Luego salió del compartimiento y se dirigió al que estaban ellos tres antes, Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron si decir una palabra en el camino.

**2.**

Los carruajes para llegar al castillo, ya los estaban esperando, Rose, Scorpius y Albus bajaron del tren y fueron a buscar a los Weasley para ir al castillo, a Rose no le agradaba mucho la idea; después de la discusión con los Weasley, la pelirroja no hablo durante todo el viaje; Se separo de Albus y Scorpius y decidió irse al castillo por su cuenta, Rose siempre que discutía con alguien, se separaba de los demás, lo hacía para pensar y ella era muy independiente en ese aspecto.

Camino hasta el primer carruaje que estaba a punto de partir, y subió antes de que cerraran la puerta, solo había dos personas ahí adentro, un niño de segundo año y uno de sexto, ambos eran Hufflelpuffs, el más pequeño, tenia cabello negro y corto de piel morena, y el más grande era de cabello castaño y también de piel morena, tenían un gran parecido. El carruaje comenzó a andar.

-¿Son hermanos?- se atrevió a preguntar Rose-

-Si- contesto el más pequeño- Soy William Wood y el es mi hermano John.-

El llamado John, parecía que estaba en un transe, desde que Rose llego no le quito los ojos de encima.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?- le siguió preguntando William-

-Rose, Rose Weasley Granger-

William abrió la boca sorprendido, John al parecer no lo estaba.

-¿Weasley Granger?, pero como no lo supe, se nota a kilómetros- dijo William y se golpeo en la frente- ¿Sabías que nuestro padre es amigo de tus padres y tu tío Harry Potter?-

-No, no lo sabía cuando los vi, pero cuando me dijeron sus apellidos lo supe ¿Su padre es Oliver Wood?- pregunto la pelirroja dudosa

-Si es el – exclamo el pelinegro, entusiasmado- Ahora que lo recuerdo, el año pasado te vi, eres la buscadora más joven de la historia, la buscadora de Ravenclaw-

-Si lo soy- dijo la pelirroja divertida por el entusiasmo del niño- No los había visto antes ¿Qué no su padre era Gryffindor?-

- Si pero por alguna extraña razón, los dos quedamos en Hufflelpuff, pero nos da igual- dijo John, hablando por primera vez, a Rose se le hizo muy atractiva su voz-

Luego de un par de minutos más de interrogatorio a Rose, ya que al parecer la conocían por ser la buscadora más joven de la historia (al igual que su tío Harry, ella entro al equipo de Quidditch en primer año), llegaron al castillo, fueron los primeros en llegar, desde esa vista, pudieron ver como el segundo carruaje estaba apenas saliendo de su estación; Los hermanos Wood y Rose caminaron hasta el gran comedor, la pelirroja puedo distinguir bien las facciones de John, cuando atravesaron las puertas de Hogwarts y la luz los golpeo en la cara, John era castaño, de ojos completamente cafés, casi negros, era una cabeza más alto que Rose y sus facciones estaban muy bien delineadas, y tenía la barbilla ligeramente partida. William le llegaba un poco más arriba del codo, y ella estaba segura de que William sería muy apuesto dentro de algunos años. Los dos chicos eran muy graciosos

Entre risas los tres entraron al Gran Comedor, como ya lo esperaban, estaba vacío, solo algunos profesores estaban platicando en una esquina del salón, entre ellos Rubeus Hagrid y Neville Longbottom.

Rose les sonrió y los saludo con la mano. Neville y Hagrid siempre fueron como sus tíos postizos para todos los Weasley-Potter, al igual que Luna; Rose decidió ir a sentarse con los hermanos Wood a la mesa de Hufflelpuff, no sabía porque pero le gustaba la presencia de los Wood, eran muy divertidos y les había tomado cariño, eran de esas personas que con solo cruzar dos palabras te agradaban,… pero tampoco podía negar que John tenia cierto efecto en ella.

Rose se sentó al lado de John y William enfrente, ella le pregunto a los hermanos acerca de sus vacaciones y entre los dos relataron como su padre se había interesado por una actividad muggle llamada Scouts. Le contaron en que consistía esto, y que los scouts a menudo acampaban, ellos y sus padres se fueron de campamento, y al parecer Oliver Wood roncaba tan fuerte que en una de esas un oso se acerco en la noche a la casa de campaña, el señor Wood se paró tan rápido y de un hechizo recogió todas las cosas, luego se fueron corriendo. Rose estaba muerta de la risa con todas las historias que le contaban los hermanos y no se percato cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la voz de la directora se alzo en el comedor.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de Hogwarts, les damos la cordial bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar, luego de la selección de los de nuevo ingreso, les quiero comunicar algo, y les prometo que después todos disfrutaremos de un rico banquete. Por favor démosle un aplauso a los alumnos que se unirán a nosotros este año al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.-

Todos en el comedor aplaudieron, Rose se excuso con los hermanos Wood y se dirigió a su mesa, la pelirroja dio las gracias de que la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba en una esquina, porque si no, hubiera tenido que atravesar todo el comedor; cuando llego a su mesa se sentó al lado de Dominique, estaban de espaldas a la fogata del Gran Comedor.

-¿Quién era él?- le dijo en tono pícaro señalando a John-

-Es solo un amigo, lo conocí en los carruajes, a él y a su hermano,… y son muy simpáticos.- le explico la pelirroja, sin saber muy bien porque se justificaba-

Cuando la selección de los de nuevo año termino, todos guardaron silencio, con los estómagos rugiendo de hambre pero guardaron silencio.

-Muy bien- dijo la directora Mcgonagall volviendo a tomar la palabra- ya que todos estamos acomodados, les voy a recordar las reglas, los libros de la sección prohibida son exclusivos para los profesores y alumnos que consigan una autorización firmada por estos, la entada a bosque está prohibida, los alumnos no pueden nadar en el lago ya que…. –

Todos medio escuchaban lo que decía la directora, al otro lado del comedor en la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius recordaba lo que observo hace unos momentos, como Rose estaba en la mesa de los tejones hablando con dos chicos que no conocía, y uno de ellos, el más grande la veía con ojos iluminados, después ella se paro y se dirigió a su mesa, ese chico no le agradaba, por alguna razón sentía algo de incomodidad cuando veía al Hufflelpuff mirando a Rose.

Luego de un rato, Mcgonagall pudo atraer la atención de los estudiantes por completo.

-Solo me queda un anuncio más por hacer, dos de nuestros estudiantes en Hogwarts de séptimo año, han sido seleccionados para que puedan tomar un curso de preparación en la Base Auror del Mundo Mágico, aquí en Hogwarts, les digo esto porque estos dos alumnos, y algunos de sus mentores, estarán rondando por el castillo durante este año, y habrá veces que se necesitaran tomar algunas aulas o los jardines para que ellos puedan practicar, les quiero pedir que sean pacientes y que los apoyen tomando una distancia apropiada, ya que ellos tendrán un trabajo complejo y ustedes podrían salir lastimados. Sin más que decir, solo me queda desearles un buen año de estudios y que comience, el banquete.-

La comida apareció frente a ellos y todos empezaron a comer y charlar animadamente, Rose se sirvió una pechuga asada y verduras; Luego de comer era hora de dirigirse a sus salas comunes, pero para cuando estaba a punto de salir, la voz de la profesora Katerina Kovalevski de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la detuvo. Una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos casi amarillos y movimientos sigilosos, casi gatunos.

-Rose Weasley, por favor venga a mi oficina, y traiga al señor Scorpius Malfoy con usted- dio media vuelta y se fue-

Rose dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, vio al rubio sentado junto a Albus casi a la mitad de la mesa, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Malfoy, lamento interrumpir tu comida pero tienes que venir conmigo, Kovalevski nos quiere en su oficina-

Scorpius bufó y miro al moreno sentado a su lado.

-Nos vemos al rato Potter- dijo parándose de su asiento-

-Está bien Malfoy, cuida a mi prima por mi quieres.- le respondió con una sonrisa y Rose frunció el ceño-

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden- dijo algo molesta-

-Vámonos- dijo Scorpius divertido por la situación-

Los dos caminaron por los castillos de Hogwarts en silencio, cuando llegaron a la oficina de la profesora Kovalevski, notaron como otros cuatro hombres la acompañaban, entre ellos… no podía ser

-¿Teddy?- dijo Rose extrañada-

-Hola, Rose-dijo Teddy, su cabello en esos momentos era azul marino, al igual que sus ojos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió la pelirroja-

-Yo también te extrañe-

-Bueno, siéntense por favor- dijo la profesora- así les podre explicar.-

Scorpius vio como la pelirroja no se movía, seguía con la boca semi abierta y el ceño fruncido, así que la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hasta las sillas,… la mujer llevaba un traje negro de vestir bastante femenino y su belleza era despampanante.

-Bien, como ya han de saber, ustedes dos fueron los dos elegidos que van a poder tomar un curso de preparación para entrar a la Base Auror del Mundo Mágico. En las cartas que se les enviaron, se les informo, que se les explicaría con detalle en qué consistía este curso y eso es lo que voy a hacer; Como ustedes ya han de saber necesitan tener cinco EXTASIS para ser Auror, en todas y cada una de ellas tienen que tener un "Supera Expectativas", estas materias son: Pociones, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Pero en la BAMM no solo contamos en cuenta eso, tenemos igual cinco materias pero son muy diferentes; Sus calificaciones y desempeño académico a lo largo de los 6 años que han cursado en Hogwarts ha sido evaluado, y si ustedes dos están aquí, es porque son los mejores de su generación, y los dos tienen una calificación de "Extraordinario" en todas sus materias.

"Para ser un Auror, necesitan tener en cuenta cuatro palabras clave: Ocultamiento, Disfraz, Sigilo y Rastreo, estas cuatro palabras pueden definir la vida o la muerte; También tienen que tener en cuenta que al tener esta carrera no solo pueden arriesgar su vida, si no la de sus familias y amigos, es una de las carreras más peligrosas del mundo mágico, y no quiero que se lo tomen a la ligera. Ahora la cinco materias que ustedes van a tomar en este curso se les dará por dos horas después de la comida, es decir de cinco a siete de la tarde, se les dará una materia cada día de la semana, Pociones y Herbología con Anthony Runcorn los Lunes, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras conmigo los Martes, Transformaciones con Ted Lupin los Miércoles, Oclumacia y Entrenamiento de Habilidades Mentales con Nick Goodwill los Jueves y por último Entrenamiento físico y especialización en el manejo de armas muggles con Charles Towler los viernes."

-Un momento ¿Usted es un Auror de la BAMM? – Pregunto Scorpius-

-Sí, lo soy- le respondió Katerina-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? - le pregunto Rose a Teddy –

-Por qué no lo sabía, hace dos días me llego la carta con la propuesta y acepte el trabajo, tu bien sabes porque.- y fue todo lo que dijo-

Rose no dijo nada más, sabía que Teddy había sido despedido de su trabajo en el Profeta por pelarse con el editor, ya que este queria hacer una nota corrupta, sabía que el necesitaba dinero, y también sabía que Teddy siempre fue muy bueno en transformaciones, gracias a su poder de metamorfo, pero aparte de eso, su tío Harry una vez le dijo que Teddy había considerado varias veces ser profesor antes de escritor… si ella hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo (tomar el trabajo). Solo que el hecho de tenerlo como profesor resultaba raro y… gracioso, sin duda los Weasley-Potter se iban a burlar de el al escucharla decirle "Profesor Lupin".

-Su Horario no es tan complicado, pero de todos modos los hemos escrito para que no se les olvide, - les dijo la profesora Kovalevski, entregándoles en la mano una hoja a cada uno- podrán ver que a un lado de la materia esta el lugar en donde se tomara, si en algún momento se tuviera que cambiar de lugar, el papel se los dirá, tiene un hechizo para que lo haga. Por el momento eso es todo, pueden retirase a sus salas comunes-

Scorpius y Rose se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida. Luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

**3.**

Scorpius y Rose iban caminando por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, los dos iban pensando en lo mismo "Este trabajo no es nada fácil", por alguna razón, la BAMM quería que ellos dos tomaran un curso antes de entrar a trabajar, ese curso era para prepararse, y lo necesitaban si querían llegar a entrar a la BAMM. Si ellos no pasaban el curso, podría que ni siquiera llegaran a New York, y ninguno de los dos iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo en el que se debían despedir para que cada uno fuera a su sal común, los pasos de Teddy retumbaron en el pasillo, llego corriendo tras de ellos.

-Rose- le dijo para que se detuviera, y ella dio media vuelta- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-

-Al principio lo estaba- dijo con honestidad- pero después trate de ponerme en tu lugar, y entendí que en realidad necesitas el trabajo.-

Teddy esbozo una media sonrisa, y sus ojos se volvieron de una azul agua.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor? Quiero decirles a los chicos-

-Por supuesto- luego vio a Scorpius- ¿Quieres venir? –

-No creo que sea apropiado- le respondió con actitud seria-

-Vamos, Scorpius, no me lo puedes negar o si- le dijo Rose poniendo ojos de perrito mojado-

Scorpius rio y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-¿Tu lo que quieres es que le vaya a decir a Albus a la sala común para que no vayas tu verdad?-

-Talvez, pero los Weasley se llevan bien contigo ¿O no Teddy?-

Teddy sonrió y dijo

-Por supuesto, lo digo enserio-

-Está bien, iré por Albus, y luego iremos los dos a la sala común de Gryffindor… Esperen, no se puede hacer en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi lo olvido, Albus me dijo en la cena que los Gryffindors iban a celebrar el regreso a clases.- dijo el rubio y Teddy borro su sonrisa-

-Ese no es problema, lo podemos hacer en la sala común de Ravenclaw, ellos no tendrán ningún problema, y si lo tienen…, vamos son Ravenclaws de seguro ya están dormidos.-

Scorpius y Teddy rieron por el comentario, pero los dos estaban algo entusiasmados, nunca habían entrado a la torre de Ravenclaw, y entrar se les hacia intrigante.

-Entonces tendremos una reunión familiar en la casa de Ravenclaw- dijo Teddy, luego frunció el ceño- ¿Por cierto en dónde está la torre?- la pelirroja sonrió-

-Al lado de la torre de Astronomía, cruzando un pequeño patio rodeado de columnas, a la derecha, es una puerta de madera, la abren y encontraran una Gárgola en forma de águila, espérenme ahí, yo iré por los chicos a la sala común de Gryffindor-

**4.**

-¿Para qué vamos a la sala común de las águilas? – pregunto Louis intrigado-

-Porque hay algo que tengo que decirles, y ya que su casa está de fiesta, la mía es la sala que está disponible… ¿Al menos que quieran ir a la de Slytherin? –dijo Rose-

-NO- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y Rose sonrió-

Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Fred, Louis, Lily y Rose, caminaban por un pequeño jardín rodeado de columnas que daba a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Al llegar a la puerta de madera de esta, encontraron a Scorpius y Albus afuera.

-¿Ustedes también? –Pregunto Roxanne- ¿Rose quieres explicarnos qué pasa? –

-Lo siento Rox, a mi nada más me dijeron que tenía que traerlos-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Hugo-

-Pues yo-

Todos voltearán a ver quien había dicho esas palabras, Teddy estaba apoyado sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todas las chicas corrieron a abrazar al peliazul, el las recibió con los brazos abiertos y las saludo con un abrazo cálido a cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Albus, chocando palmas con Teddy-

-Se los diré adentro,- luego miro a la Ravenclaw- Rose-

Rose abrió la puerta de madera y todos las siguerón, subieron unas cuantas escaleras de caracol, hasta que llegaron a una gárgola con forma de águila.

-_¿A dónde van los objetos perdidos?-_

Todos se quedaron confundidos, menos Scorpius (este había leído en alguna parte sobre la sala común de Ravenclaw), ¿La gárgola hacia una pregunta?, todos ellos pensaban que tenían que dar una contraseña, como en todas la demás casas, luego pasada la confusión todos miraron a la única Ravenclaw que iba con ellos.

-Esta pregunta es nueva- dijo Rose tomándose la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño- La única respuesta lógica seria… _A la nada, es decir, al todo.- _

La gárgola se abrió y todos miraron a la Ravenclaw asombrados, luego entraron a la sala.

Vieron una amplia sala circular, con alfombra azul medianoche esparcida por todo el piso, seis ventanas de arco adornadas con suave seda azul y bronce (cada ventana tenía un sillón empotrado en la parte inferior), un techo mágico azul medianoche abovedado con estrellas bastante alto (hacia que pareciera infinito), tenía varias mesitas y estanterías repletas de libros alrededor de la sala y sillones muy elegantes azul con bronce, había un piano blanco en una esquina de la sala, y a cada a lado de una estatua en mármol blanco de Rowena Ravenclaw había 2 fogatas, al lado de cada fogata, estaban las puertas a los dormitorios, derecha hombres, izquierda mujeres, las ventanas tenían vista a los Campos de Quidditch, los jardines de Herbología, el Lago, El Bosque Prohibido y las montañas circundantes de Hogwarts, era hermoso. El sonido del viento silbando alrededor de las ventanas era muy relajante, literalmente era la sala común más bonita de todas. En la sala solo había pocos estudiantes, entre ellos Dominique medio dormida en un sillón con un libro en mano, todos vieron a los estudiantes que acababan de entrar y luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Rose observo a sus primos embelesados por la belleza de la sala, y contuvo una risita.

-Es hermosa- dijo Lucy- es la sala común más bonita de todas-

-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Roxanne-

Nadie más dijo nada, todos observaban atentos a lo que estaba a su alrededor, la vista era asombrosa, Scorpius comprendió porque casi no veía a Ravenclaws en la biblioteca, tenían bastantes libros en su sala común como para obtener la mayoría de la información que necesitaban, había tomos de cada materia. Rose sonrió tiernamente al ver como su prima se quedaba profundamente dormida, se hecho su melena roja en un solo hombro y camino hacia ella, la tomo delicadamente del hombro y ella se despertó de un salto, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió al ver a Rose.

-Te estaba esperando, quería… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo con voz ronca al ver a sus primos sentarse en unos sillones frente a la fogata-

-Tendremos una reunión familiar, los Gryffindors están de fiesta y se decidió que por primera vez se haría en la casa de Ravenclaw-

-Aaa… - luego se paro y se estiro como gato- ¿Teddy? –

-Hola Dom,- le dijo Teddy- Ven a sentarte con nosotros para que te podamos explicar-

Rose y Dom se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás, se sentaron al lado de Scorpius y Albus.

-Bien- volvió a decir Teddy, sentándose en una silla informalmente- Estoy aquí porque les quiero comunicar algo, de ahora en adelante voy a ser profesor temporal de Rose y Scorpius. –

Todos recibieron esas palabras como una broma, pero al ver la cara de Ted se dieron cuenta que no lo era.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Lily-

-La BAMM- siguió diciendo- me contrato temporalmente para darle clases de transformación a Rose y Scorpius, durante este año, acepte el trabajo porque necesito el dinero, y aparte, siempre eh querido ser profesor.-

Nuevamente todos miraron sorprendidos al peliazul, excepto Rose y Scorpius.

-Yo la verdad, estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido trabajo Teddy- dijo Albus- y si esto es lo que te gusta hacer mejor ¿Pero porque te contrataron a ti?-

Todos miraron intrigados a Ted, esa era una buena pregunta.

-Porque el señor que les iba a dar esta clase a Rose y Scorpius, renuncio a último minuto, tenían varias opciones, entre ellas Mcgonagall, pero yo mande varias cartas con mi experiencia hace algunos meses cuando buscaba trabajo, y a mí me lo ofrecieron, créanme que estoy tan confundido respecto a porque me eligieron como ustedes.-

Rose frunció el ceño, confundida, no es que dudara de las capacidades de su primo, pero se le hacía muy extraño que teniendo a Mcgonagall como opción, les pusieran a ella y a Scorpius a Teddy Lupin, era muy extraño. Y no era la única que pensaba así, todos tenían expresión pensativa marcada en sus rostros.

Después de varias horas de charla con la familia, Teddy se excuso diciendo que tenía que preparar la clase de Scorpius y Rose, y como la pelirroja ya lo esperaba, todos le hicieron la broma de su nuevo trabajo. Scorpius se sentía muy a gusto alrededor de los Weasley, el siempre había querido una familia como la de ellos, no es que no le gustara su familia, el la amaba, es solo que a él le hubiera gustado tener más primos, la única prima que tenia era Lisa Baddock, por parte de su tía Daphne, pero a Lisa no la veía muy seguido, ella ya se había graduado hace un par de años y cuando ella iba en Hogwarts casi no hablaban.

Uno a uno se fue despidiendo, hasta que solo quedaron Dominique, Albus, Scorpius y Rose.

-¿Cuándo va a ser su primera clase? –pregunto Dominique a Rose y Scorpius-

Rose saco su horario y checo.

-El lunes de la siguiente semana empezamos-

-Va estar duro, pero bueno, ya estoy cansada, te veo mañana Rose, adiós- dijo la rubia agitando la mano, luego subió a los dormitorios da las mujeres-

-Creo que deberían irse, su regreso a las mazmorras puede ser peligroso, con Peeves y los fantasmas merodeando, alguien los podría cachar- dijo la pelirroja-

-No te preocupes por eso Weasley, trajimos la reliquia Potter- dijo Albus, sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su padre de la mochila-

-Además- dijo Scorpius esbozando una media sonrisa- somos Slytherins, no olvides con quienes estas hablando-

Rose rio y luego dijo:

-Si con Señor tengo Reliquias y Don nadie me atrapa-

Scorpius y Albus rieron, Albus se acerco a ellos y les dijo.

-Es increíble como los tres conocemos casi todo Hogwarts, pero nunca habíamos estado en tu sala común primita, ¿Qué creen que en verdad paso con lo de Ted?-

Nadie pudo contestar la pregunta, estaba claro que hay había gato encerrado.


	5. Acoplándose

¡Hola!. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Lo sé todos con sus parejas y yo escribiendo y subiendo un capitulo .-. Primero que nada, una disculpa, este capítulo no es tan largo, y sé que me atrase una semana al subir el capitulo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, y aparte estoy súper estresada con mis exámenes finales y bueno, es mucho lo que eh tenido que hacer esta semana; Es por eso que les quiero avisar que empezare a subir los capítulos todos los lunes, es decir cada semana, sin contar este lunes sino de ese día en ocho, los capítulos de esta manera serán más largos y los podrán disfrutar mejor :D, espero que entiendan esta decisión, pero más que nada lo hago por ustedes para que no tengan que leer un fic muy malo.

Dicho esto, los veo en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

**Mi último año.**

**Capitulo 4**

_Black or White de Michel Jackson (salón de pociones) _

_Move de Little Mix (salón Defensa contra las artes oscuras) _

Scorpius estaba sentado en la biblioteca, la profesora Siniestra de Astronomía, les había dejado un ensayo de 7 cuartillas acerca de los astros que rodean el planeta Urano. Scorpius se le hacia ridículo eso, el iba ser Auror, no astrologo, ¿Para qué diablos le serviría eso en un futuro?, era viernes por la tarde, y todos estaban en el Gran comedor; Scorpius había decidido no ir a comer hasta la cena, quería acabar todo el trabajo ese mismo día y aprovechar su primer fin de semana.

Luego de unos minutos sintió que alguien se sentaba enfrente de el.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Albus- tu y Rose me abandonaron en el comedor-

-No sé porque te sorprendes- dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa- de todos modos tenemos que acabar este ensayo.-

-Dirás tu, porque a Rose la vi hace poco en los jardines junto a John Wood- dijo el moreno con tono molesto y frunciendo el ceño, Scorpius sintió una pequeña molestia-

-Con que así se llama- dijo más para sí mismo-

- ¿No sé porque Rose no nos ha contado de el? –

-Tal vez no allá nada que contar y solo sean amigos- dijo el rubio, para él era preferible creer eso-

-Ja, si claro, pero ese Wood parece que se la quiere comer con los ojos- dijo Albus insistiendo en el tema, sin notar que a Scorpius le incomodaba-

-No lo sé Potter, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar algo de Quidditch?, de todos modos, hay que reunir al equipo para entrenar, como capitán tengo un deber, y de todos modos, el primer partido de la temporada es Slytherin contra Gryffindor, y tus primos no son nada amables en el campo- dijo Scorpius con toda la intención de cambiar de tema-

-¿Pero no ibas a terminar el ensayo de Siniestra?-

-Puede esperar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Los dos se pararon, recogieron las cosas de Scorpius y entre los dos las llevaron al campo. En el camino, Albus había invocado las escobas, dejaron las cosas en una de las gradas y se pusieron a jugar.

Después de dos horas de juego, los dos bajaron al campo de nuevo, y ahí encontraron a Rose. La pelirroja los saludo con la mano y se les unió.

-¿Quieren venir a hacer el trabajo de Siniestra conmigo?-

-Pensé que ibas a pasar la tarde con Wood- dijo Albus molesto, Rose se sonrojo un poco-

-Es mi amigo, y… ¿Ustedes como saben de el? ¡¿Lo investigaron?!- esta vez el que se puso rojo fue el moreno-

-Solo sabemos que va en Hufflelpuff, en sexto y se llama John Wood, es todo- dijo Scorpius tratando de salvar la situación, pero no lo consiguió-

-¿¡Que!? No lo puedo creer- soltó la pelirroja-

-Son cosas básicas- dijo Albus, ahora él y la pelirroja estaban rojos del enojo- el martes te estábamos buscando, y les preguntamos a unos chicos de Hufflelpuff si te habían visto, y nos dijeron que estabas con el tal John, eso es todo lo juro- que era mentira, si les habían dicho que estaba con un tipo de Hufflelpuff, pero nunca les dijeron nada sobre un John de eso se había encargado Albus.-

-Chicos, no pelemos, vamos a hacer el trabajo quieren.- Scorpius dio media vuelta y camino al castillo.-

Rose y Albus lo siguieron a regañadientes minutos después, siempre que los primos peleaban, Scorpius se daba la vuelta y se iba, uno para evitar más problemas, y dos porque los dos eran tan testarudos que nunca se sabía quién de los dos iba a ganar. Llegando al castillo, se encontraron con Lily y Louis. La chica los vio y luego siguió con su camino y el chico los saludo con la cabeza. Los momentos con ella seguían siendo incómodos, como Albus había predicho, Lily le mando una carta a su madre, y esta le mando un howler a Albus, no estaba enojada, si no que estaba molesta por el hecho de enterarse por Lily y no por él, por supuesto que Lily también fue regañada, pero después de varios howlers entre Albus y sus padres, el consiguió convencerlos de que iba experimentar unos meses en New York, y que si le gustaba, y si conseguía trabajo, se quedaba, si no regresaría a Londres. Propuesta todos aceptaron, menos Lily, pero ellos sospechaban que lo hacía más por orgullo, que porque siguiera enojada con Albus y Rose.

El viernes a pesar de la discusión entre los primos, fue tranquilo, pasaron un sábado en las mazmorras de Slytherin riendo y comiendo algunos dulces, y el domingo, los tres decidieron ir a la sala de menesteres, siempre que ellos iban, la sala tomaba forma de una pequeña salita, con cojines de todos los colores en un sillón/cama, una fogata, un techo de estrellas y una mesita en el centro. Los tres estuvieron horas platicando, hasta que después de que Rose se despertó de un intento de siesta Albus dijo:

-A partir de mañana todo será diferente-

-Lo sabemos- dijo el rubio en tono serio, luego esbozo una media sonrisa- Este es nuestro último día como adolescentes que solo se preocupan por Quidditch, exámenes y tener novia.-

-No pueden llegar a ser serios un solo minuto ¿Verdad?- dijo Rose -

-No- contestaron los dos chicos al unisonó-

Rose esbozo una media sonrisa, todo ese tiempo había estado sentada, y le empezaba a doler el trasero. Luego se paró y se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez en medio de Albus y Scorpius.

-No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, ustedes son mis dos mejores amigos y lo serán siempre-

Los chicos sonrieron y luego apoyaron sus cabezas en el respaldo del sillón, se quedaron así, varios minutos, luego Rose se acostó completamente viendo hacia el techo, y los dos chicos se le unieron, platicaron un rato más acerca de cómo unas chicas de cuarto año se habían acercado a Albus y Scorpius a pedirles una cita, y ellos tuvieron que decir amablemente que no, a Rose se le hacia cómica la situación pero no quiso comentarlo. Luego de un chocolate caliente que saco el rubio clandestinamente de la cocina, los tres decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al castillo, a la hora de dormir, los tres, en diferentes puntos del castillo cerraron los ojos, sabiendo, que a partir de mañana, nada nunca volvería a ser como antes.

**2. Lunes**

A la hora del desayuno, Rose se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes a desayunar, Scorpius llego algo tarde con el cabello húmedo, según Albus le había costado despertarlo y convencerlo de que se parara.

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa –

-Que graciosa, es solo que no pude dormir pensando en la clase de hoy.-

Rose borro la sonrisa de su cara y sintió algo de nervios, tomo su tostada con mantequilla y le dio un mordisco.

-No se preocupen- dijo Albus tratando de calmarlos un poco- se acostumbraran a esto, pronto estoy seguro que se quejaran de algunos de sus profesores, tareas, actividades, y luego los admiraran por lo que hacen, etc… usen esta experiencia, diviértanse y aprendan de ella- y sonrió-

Las palabras de Albus fueron reconfortantes para ambos, sus nervios disminuyeron pero no del todo. Después de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, la ultima hora del día, era Astronomía, con la profesora Siniestra; Scorpius y Albus se sentaron juntos, y Rose se sentó con una chica de su casa llamada Mandy Boot, era una de sus compañeras de cuarto, y ella se llevaba muy bien con ella, eran amigas, de hecho se podría decir que era la única amiga de Rose que no fuera de su familia, Mandy era una chica alta, le llevaba a Rose media cabeza, castaña pelirroja, su cabellos le llegaba por debajo de los hombros en forma de bucles y su flequillo de lado, su cara era circular, tenia pecas es su cara, y sus ojos eran inquisitivamente de color carmesí.

-Hola Rose.- la saludo-

-Hola Mandy, ¿Hiciste el ensayo de Siniestra? – dijo la pelirroja dejando las cosas en el asiento a lado de ella, Albus y Scorpius se sentaron atrás de ellas-

-Por supuesto ¿Tu? –

-Si-

La clase fue tranquila, todos entregaron sus ensayos, Rose pudo notar que el suyo era el más grande de todos, también pudo notar que por alguna extraña razón, Albus no le sacaba los ojos de enzima a Mandy, la castaña pelirroja era muy atractiva, y ese año ella se le veía un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos, perecía que veía más allá que todos, talvez por eso Firenze le decía que tenía dones para la adivinación. Después de la clase era hora del almuerzo, Rose se sentó al lado de Mandy y Dominique en la comida, las dos chicas trataban de calmarla un poco, Rose le había contado a Mandy lo del curso, y ella se había alegrado mucho por ella, diciéndole sinceramente que se lo merecía; Ella sabía que dentro de unos pocos días todo el colegio se iba a enterar por fin quienes eran los elegidos para el curso, ya que la verían a ella y a Scorpius con Aurores profesionales.

A las cinco en punto, Rose y Scorpius abandonaron el gran comedor, los dos checaron sus horarios mágicos, era un papel color café claro, y siempre estaba en blanco, solo aparecía con letras doradas lo que tenían que hacer ese día y avisos importantes, leyeron como ya lo esperaban en letras grandes y claras:

_Lunes: Pociones y Herbología con Anthony Runcorn _

_Jardines de Herbología. _

Los dos frenaron bruscamente y dieron vuelta a la dirección contraria, caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, iban a ser dos horas de nuevos conocimientos la mayoría de los días, y los dos tomaban en cuenta las palabras que Albus les había dicho en la mañana _"usen esta experiencia, diviértanse y aprendan de ella" _y eso es lo que debían hacer.

Al llegar a los Jardines de Herbología se encontraron al profesor Runcorn parado con los brazos enlazados por el frente, era un hombre de estatura muy alta, Rose calculaba que le faltaría poco para alcanzar el 1.90m, usaba gafas, su cabello era corto y chino, no tenía pinta de hacer mucho ejercicio, pero alrededor de sus brazos delgados se veían pequeños músculos torneados, esos que solo se marcaban en las personas que cargaban objetos pesados una que otra vez. Llevaba unos pentalones de pana color caqui y playera blanca, la pelirroja no le calculaba más de 25 años.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley, señor Malfoy, Mi nombre es Anthony Runcorn, acompáñenme por favor- dijo señalando una mesa de madera a unos pocos metros-

Ellos se sentaron y Runcorn se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-Les quiero explicar y resumir lo que vamos a hacer a lo largo del año. Primero que nada, las clases se dividirán en dos partes, como ya saben tenemos dos horas, en mi clase, la primera parte será teoría y la segunda será practica. Dedicaremos dos clases completas a Pociones y dos clases completas a Herbología; Dicho esto, hoy repasaremos unas pociones básicas que estoy seguro que ya han visto- Agarro dos hojas de papel que estaban a su lado, y puso una enfrente de cada uno- Este es un pequeño examen de conocimientos, quiero saber que tanto saben acerca de las materias, esta prueba no tendrá valor alguno, la hoja de enfrente es de Herbología y la de atrás es de Pociones. ¿Alguna duda?-

Rose y Scorpius negaron con la cabeza y sacaron de sus mochilas pluma y tintero.

-Cuando terminen- continuo el profesor Runcorn- podremos proseguir con una poción del resfriado y enseguida una limpia heridas. Pueden comenzar.-

La parte de pociones para Rose fue más sencilla que la de Herbología, y la de Herbología fue más fácil que la de Pociones para Scorpius. No tardaron más de 20 minutos en terminar sus pruebas, la prueba de pociones, te pedía que describieras y anotaras las formulas de algunas pociones, difíciles, pero que tenían lógica con el trabajo de ser Auror, como: la poción Multijugos, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, mata-lobos, Filtro de Paz, y un elixir para provocar euforia. Algunas de estas las habían visto el año pasado, como el Felix Felicis, y otras las verían ese año. Rose se sabía las formulas de todas las pociones, porque aparte de haber leído todos los tomos de texto donde esta materia se daba, su madre había influenciado mucho en este aspecto, y le había enseñado uno que otro truco para aprendérselas de memoria. Se tardo un poco más en la parte de Herbología no porque supiera menos, sino que los métodos medicinales para ella eran más complejos, pero no era nada que ella no supiera hacer. Lo mismo le pasaba a Scorpius pero viceversa, a él siempre le había gustado más la Herbología que Pociones, y por lo tanto le era un poco más difícil la segunda, y necesitaba su tiempo para pensar en lo que debía escribir.

Cuando ambos terminaron las pruebas del profesor Runcorn, empezaron a preparar sus pociones, Runcorn caminaba alrededor de ellos observando sus movimientos paso a paso. Solo ayudo a Scorpius una vez diciéndole que el jugo de la nuez de grinaldo salía exprimiéndola, no cortándola, cosa que también ayudo a Rose.

La clase fue lo que se pudo haber dicho tranquila, salieron a las 7:05 de los jardines de Herbología, Scorpius se excuso con Rose al decirle que iba a ir en busca de Albus y que la veían a la hora de la cena, Rose quiso aprovechar ese tiempo para estudiar un poco de Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para la clase de mañana; a las 7:45 la pelirroja termino de estudiar, y decidió que mejor se saltaba la cena, y terminaba las tareas que les habían dejado los profesores. Fue a dejar los tomos cuando se cruzo alguien en su camino.

-Hola Rose-

-Hola John-

El Hufflelpuff la veía con ojos brillosos, al igual que Rose, se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que llego William.

-John, me dijiste que me ayudarías con las clases de Firenze… Hola Rose, no te había visto-

-Hola William ¿Cómo has estado? No has hecho travesuras ¿Verdad?- dijo la pelirroja sabiendo ya la respuesta-

William sonrió abiertamente.

-Por supuesto que No ¿Quién crees que soy?, bueno al menos que ponerle una bomba fetil a mi compañero de cuarto sea una travesura… –

-¡William!- exclamaron Rose y John al unisonó-

-¡Chicos!- los arremedo-

Los tres rieron y Rose los invito a hacer la tarea con ella, prometiéndole a los Wood ayudarles con sus tareas, y eso era entretenido, ya que las tareas de William eran mucho más fáciles que las de ella, luego de un rato llego una pequeña niña de primer año corriendo con un libro en manos hasta John-

-Will, John, necesito su ayuda con esta cosa-

La niña era castaña y de ojos cafes, su cabello iba trenzado en un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto la niña curiosa-

-Ah- dijo John- ella es nuestra amiga Rose Weasley, Rose te presento a Rachel, nuestra hermanita pequeña-

-Hola soy Rose- dijo tendiéndole una mano algo confundida-

La niña la acepto gustosa.

-Rachel, eres muy bonita Rose, ¿Tienes novio? –

John pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y evito mirar a Rose a los ojos.

-No, la única relación que tengo en estos momentos es con mi gato Babalu.-

Los cuatro rieron, la niña se sentó al lado de Rose y ella le sonrió.

-¿Ustedes son los únicos Wood?- se atrevió a peguntar Rose-

-No…, Rachel entro este año- dijo William- pero tenemos una hermana más grande, ella ya se graduó, su nombre es Sophia Wood, ella era Ravenclaw, talvez la hallas conocido, ella…-

-Era Golpeadora del equipo, claro…, Sophia se graduó cuando yo estaba en quinto- dijo la pelirroja recordando- ya sé porque me sonaba tanto su apellido, ¿Rachel tu en que casa estas? –

-Gryffindor, papá estuvo muy orgulloso de mi cuando se entero, fui la única gryffindoriana de los cuatro- dijo con una sonrisa-

-¡Hey!, nosotros somos de la casa materna eh, aquí la única rara es Sophia- dijo John –

-¿Quién es su madre?- dijo Rose-

-Eleanor Branstone- dijo Rachel-

Los chicos le contaron a Rose acerca de lo que hacia Sophia y su madre, le contaron que ahora Sophia trabaja en Control de Criaturas mágicas del Ministerio de Magia, y su madre, trabajaba también en el Ministerio, pero en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; Luego ellos le preguntaron si sabía algo de los dos chicos que estaban tomando un curso en Hogwarts, ya que probablemente los conocía al ser de su mismo año, Rose hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.

-Sí, si se quienes son.- no veía porque ocultarles la verdad-

-¿Enserio? – Dijo Will-

-¿Quiénes son? – Insistió Rachel-

-Scorpius Malfoy y Yo-

Los tres abrieron sus bocas unos milímetros.

-¡Eso es genial! -dijo Will, parándose de su silla - Imagínate Rache ser Auror, combatir contra los malos, darles su merecido, ¿No sería genial?-

-¡Asombroso! Eso esta genial, dime que tengo que hacer para ser Auror, dime, dime…- le dijo Rachel a la pelirroja con ojos de perrito, ella rio y luego dijo.-

-Se la mejor de tu clase y esfuérzate mucho, para ser Auror necesitas tener un Supera Expectativas en la mayoría de las materias.-

-¿Qué es un Supera Expectativas?- dijeron Will y Rachel-

La pelirroja miro a John, y este les explico. Luego de una Gran Explicación acerca de cómo se calificaban los Timos y los EXTASIS, y de preguntas y más preguntas de los dos más pequeños de los Wood, aparecieron Albus, Scorpius, Mandy y Dominique.

-¡Rose!, vinimos a verte, queríamos que nos digieras como te había ido en tu primer día, ya no lo dijo Scorpius, pero aun así- dijo Mandy y se soplo el cerquillo , su pelo estaba recogido, pero aun así podrías ver sus bucles a kilómetros,- Hola, soy Mandy.

Rose rio por lo bajo, Mandy siempre era muy cortes con las demás personas, y ella siempre se presentaba a ella misma.

-Hola- dijeron amablemente los Wood-

- Hola chicos, le quiero presentar a unos amigos, ellos son John, William y Rachel Wood.- dijo la pelirroja, Albus y Scorpius se miraron.-

Scorpius se sentía extrañado, que Rose estuviera con la familia de John Wood era extraño, al menos que… no, no tenia porque pensar en eso.

-Hermanos Wood, ellos son Albus Potter, Mandy Boot, Scorpius Malfoy y Dominique Weasley, son mis amigos- termino de decir.-

-¿Albus Potter?, ¿Tu eres primo de Rose?- le pregunto Rachel parándose de su silla a Albus-

-Sí, lo soy- dijo el moreno sonriéndole a la pequeña-

-Y buscador de Slytherin – afirmo William- y ella es tu prima, Golpeadora de Ravenclaw- dijo señalando a Dom- eso es Genial, Rose, estoy ansioso de conocer a toda tu familia, son leyendas.- todos rieron por el entusiasmo del más pequeño de los Wood.-

-Te prometo que lo hare, como poder negarte algo Will, tú y tu hermana son encantadores- dijo Rose, y luego apenada vio a John- No es que tu no lo seas solo que…

-No te preocupes- dijo John divertido por la situación- De todos modos, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿Hablamos luego? – Dijo viendo a la Ravenclaw-

-Claro- respondió y se vieron unos pequeños segundos-

-Adiós Rosie- dijo Rachel dándole un abrazo rápido a la pelirroja, que ella recibió sorprendida y gustosa.- Nos vemos luego. Un gusto conocerlos-

-Adiós, Rache.- dijo Rose-

Rachel se acerco a los amigos de Rose y les dio un pequeños abrazo a cada uno, que igual desconcertados recibieron, John tomo los libros de sus hermanos y le dio la mano a la más pequeña, luego Rose los vio alejarse por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-Son adorables- dijo Mandy sentándose donde hace unos momentos estaba Rachel-

-No es que John no lo sea pero… - dijo Dominique burlándose de Rose, la pelirroja se sonrojo y le aventó una bola de papel a la rubia-

-Cállate-

Albus y Scorpius fruncieron el ceño; Luego de unos minutos de conversación, cada quien fue a dormir a su sala común. En el camino, aunque Rose evito el tema en la biblioteca, Mandy y Dominique, no se daban por vencidas.

-Así que ¿John Wood? – dijo Dom mirándola pícaramente-

-Sí que ahí con el – dijo Rose con un tono de indiferencia falso.-

-No nada, es muy guapo ¿Te gusta?- dijo Mandy-

-No… No lo sé- dijo Rose inconscientemente, pero después se llevo una mano a la boca, Dom y Mandy se miraron emocionadas, Rose supo que ya no había marcha atrás, así que decidió abrirse con las chicas- Siempre me pareció atractivo, y no puedo negar que siento una atracción hacia él, pero no estoy muy segura si el concepto es "gustar"-

-Pero dime ¿Qué siente exactamente cuándo lo ves? – Insistió Dom-

-Pues, siento un calor extraño al principio, y luego mis músculos flanquean, a veces se me nubla la vista. Si solo eso –

Dominique y Mandy gritaron de emoción, pero automáticamente se callaron, ya que Peeves o algún fantasma se podía acercar, iban subiendo unas escaleras, y justo estas se empezaron a mover.

-Diablos, ahora tendremos que darle la vuelta- dijo la rubia-

-Sabes que puede caber la posibilidad de que te gusta ¿Verdad? – dijo Mandy –

-Si lo sé, pero por ahora, no estoy muy interesada, no puedo estar interesada, digo se siente bonito, pero hasta ahí, si en algún momento el quisiera tener algo conmigo, lo consideraría, pero también el tendrá que tener en cuenta, que lo nuestro no puede durar mucho tiempo, acabando el año yo me voy a ir dos años, no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado, y no creo que lo nuestro dure a larga distancia.-

Mandy y Dom no dijeron nada más, Rose estaba en lo cierto, aunque ella quisiera, si en algún momento empezara a tener algo más serio con John, se tendría que terminar al final del ciclo escolar, y la pelirroja podría salir lastimada, y ellas conocían a Rose, ningún chico la iba a detener o se iba a interponer en sus planes, es por eso que ahí se termino la conversación.

**3. Martes**

-¡Rose!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Rose!-

Rose abrió los ojos bruscamente, observo a Mandy y a su otra compañera de cuarto Zoe, una chica de estatura promedio, delgada, ojos violeta y cabello negro, observándola desde el suelo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la pelirroja-

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotras, estábamos arreglándonos para ir a clases, cuando comenzaste a gritar y te caíste de la cama ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Zoe-

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada-

-Bueno, será mejor que te des una ducha con agua fría, talvez eso ayude a pensar- dijo Mandy-

-Tienes razón-

Rose se metió al cuarto de baño, después de una ducha fría, se vistió con el uniforme y salió a su cuarto, Mandy y Zoe ya se habían ido, Rose tenia practica con el equipo de Quidditch esta tarde, así que metió su uniforme a la mochila y salió.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, noto como todos tenían El Profeta en la mano y leían en voz alta en grupo, ella pudo ver a Mandy, Albus y Scorpius en la mesa de los leones, junto a los Weasley, inmediatamente se acerco.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto curiosa-

-Léelo por ti misma- dijo Hugo dándole el periódico a su hermana-

Rose lo tomo y pudo leer.

"_Desaparecen documentos de la segunda guerra"_

_Ayer por la noche se nos informo, que el Ministerio de Magia ha solicitado una meticulosa evaluación acerca de los documentos registrados en la segunda guerra, al parecer han desparecido dos documentos en los que se menciona los artículos que llegaron a desaparecer en el lapso de la segunda guerra contra "Ustedes ya saben quién", esta lista de artículos se encontraba en una cámara en los subterráneos del Ministerio de Magia, custodiada (según nuestras fuentes) con magia muy peculiar, los Aurores de la base están registrando el área. Todos los artículos que se encuentran en esa lista, se cree que no todos fueron destruidos._

Rose bajo el periódico, la noticia era pequeña, y sin muchos datos de información, pero lo suficiente como para causar alboroto.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Fred-

-Es simple, Fred, los documentos tenían información de objetos que por alguna razón no querían que la gente los encontrara, al desaparecer esos documentos, la gente tiene miedo de que la persona que los robo, trate de usar esos objetos en su contra o no, y aparte se desconoce lo que puede estar en esa lista, como lo dice aquí, puede tratarse de magia muy peculiar, lo que lleva a que talvez es magia prohibida, si eran documentos de la segunda guerra, no creo que los objetos que están en esa lista sean específicamente bonitos- dijo Rose-

Todos se tomaron su tiempo para analizar las palabras de la pelirroja, después de eso ya nadie dijo nada; Al final del desayuno cada quien se dirigió a sus clases, la ultima hora era de Herbología, con el profesor Longbottom. Rose sentía admiración por él, lo veía como un gran profesor modelo a seguir, aparte de ser tímido y algo torpe, el sabia dar sus clases y enseñar.

En la comida todo el colegio hablo acerca de lo que dijeron en el Profeta, los tres amigos comieron en la mesa de los leones.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Albus a Rose-

-Bien y ¿tu?- le respondió extrañada-

-Bien- dijo y luego volvió a comer, pero sintió la mirada inquisidora de Rose sobre su hombro- Mandy me dijo de tu pesadilla, es por eso que preguntaba.-

- Solo son malos sueños, no es nada- dijo encogiéndose los hombros-

Rose se volvió a concentrar en su comida. Terminando de comer Rose saco su pergamino en blanco de la mochila, luego de unos segundo aparecieron las palabras.

_Martes: Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Con Katherina Kovalevski _

_Aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

-Es hora, tenemos que irnos- le dijo la pelirroja a Scorpius- el deber llama.-

Scorpius y Rose se despidieron con un saludo de muñeca y se fueron.

Atravesaron el salón de Defensa contra de Artes Oscuras hasta la oficina de la profesora y tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen- la voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta-

Scorpius y Rose entraron, la maestra les señalo con la mano 2 sillas frente a ella.

-Tome asiento- dijo y ellos se sentaron- Bueno, no tengo porque presentarme porque ya me conocen, así que prosigamos con el método de evaluación; Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, es la materia en la que nos vamos a enfocar, para ser Auror esta es la primera materia que deben tener presente, donde entran los Encantamientos, bueno, no puedes practicar Defensa si no sabes Encantamientos ¿Verdad?..., nuestras clases serán absolutamente practicas, les enseñare clase con clase, las posiciones correctas de los conjuros, a pronunciarlos bien, las posiciones de la varitas, etc… Les ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario, no voy a tolerar insultos entre ustedes, ambos tienen que ser pacientes, no se les va a poder enseñar todo en un solo día, es por eso que tienen todo un año para demostrarme que son dignos de este trabajo... Como ya deben los Aurores a veces no tienen tiempo de conjurar el hechizo en voz alta, bueno, hoy practicaremos hechizos simples, pero sin mover un solo centímetro la boca, les enseñare a conjurar en silencio. –

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, ellos ya habían practicado ese tipo de cosas, y si mal no recordaban, la profesora Kovalevski, les había dicho a todos los alumnos de séptimo que ese año se enfocarían simplemente en eso. ¿Eso significaba que ellos tendrían que tomar clases dobles para avanzar más rápido?

-Pero profesora, si vamos a ver eso en clases normales ¿Por qué verlo aquí?- pregunto Rose confundida, y Scorpius asintió apoyándola-

-Porque conjurar hechizos de esa manera no es nada fácil, su tarea para el resto del año, será practicar hechizos sin decirlos, comenzando ahora, quiero que me acerquen ese libro a mi escritorio, en silencio- dijo la profesora señalándolos- Y espero tener resultados exitosos-

Rose y Scorpius se miraron nerviosos, pero no se iban a rendir, Scorpius saco su varita y luego la pelirroja lo imito _"Accio"_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mentalmente, nada pasó, luego de una media hora, intentado y intentado, Scorpius por fin consiguió que el libro llegara hasta el escritorio.

-Bien hecho seños Malfoy- dijo la profesora- ya era hora de que uno de los dos lo lograra-

Rose se sintió feliz por su amigo, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia, Scorpius lo había logrado antes que ella, y ella siempre iba de primera, pero tampoco podía negar que Scorpius tenía un talento excepcional, y que era su amigo; hizo todo lo posible para sacar la envidia, y se concentro en traer otro libro, de otra estantería, pasaron unos minutos, hasta que ella lo consiguió, y se sintió sumamente feliz. Para ese entonces Scorpius ya traía y volvía a dejar libros por todos lados.

-Veo que la BAMM no se equivoco, ambos son magos excepcionales, y eso me alegra, ahora, practicaran con un hechizo diferente, que les parece, _Ferma_, para cerrar las ventanas y la puerta, y después de eso practiquen con _Scourgify_, para limpiar esas copas que tengo en el escritorio de allá-

Después de la primera vez que atrajeron ese libro, los encantamientos fueron más fáciles, a la 7:45 salieron del aula, ya que Scorpius sin querer había tirado uno de los libros sobre un balde de agua sucia, y Kovalevski no dejo pasar la oportunidad de ellos, para hacer que lo desaparecieran sin pronuncias, antes de irse, ella les dijo que sorprendentemente tenían bien dominada el área, por lo que la siguiente clase, proseguirían con otra cosa; Fueron directo al Gran Comedor y después de cenar, Scorpius y Albus se fueron a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Hicieron la tarea juntos, y despues, los dos tomaron una larga siesta.

**4. Miércoles**

-Así que tendremos entrenamiento el sábado, pero el partido es el Lunes ¿y si los Gryffindor piden el campo?...- pregunto Albus, sentado a su lado en el Gran Comedor-

-No lo harán, ya lo reserve- dijo Scorpius-

-Siempre atento Malfoy- luego Albus pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras- ¿No crees que es mucha presión Scorpius? Digo, la escuela, el curso, el Quidditch…-

-Vamos Potter, di las cosas sin rodeos. – Dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa y Albus se sonrojo y ya no dijo nada, por eso Scorpius volvió a tomar la palabra- Si, si lo creo, creo que me estoy presionando a mí mismo, es por eso que pedí un cambio-

Albus lo miro con intriga.

-No me digas que vas a dejar el Quidditch, no seas tonto, tu amas el Quidditch y…-

-No Potter, no lo pienso dejar, pero si pienso disminuir mi carga, seguiré siendo el Cazador más sexy de Hogwarts- dijo en tono burlón, pero luego borro la sonrisa de su cara y miro al moreno con seriedad- es por eso que le pedí a Mcgonagall que te diera el puesto. –

-¿Me vas a quitar de Buscador y me pondrás de Cazador? – pregunto entre confundió y nervioso-

-Mira quién es el torpe ahora- dijo Scorpius entornando los ojos- me refiero al puesto de capitán Potter-

Albus abrió ligeramente la boca y lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, el siempre había soñado ser capitán, de hecho cuando Robert Nott se graduó del colegio, y dejo su puesto como capitán libre, Albus espero ser el capitán del equipo en sexto año, pero le dieron el puesto a Scorpius, ese mismo año también se lo dieron a Rose, cosa que todavía lo hizo sentir peor, sintió que sus dos mejores amigos compartían algo que no lo hacían con él, pero ese no era el punto; en ese momento sentía como si no lo mereciera, como si no hubiera sido por esfuerzo propio, y él quería que fuera de esa manera.

-No, el puesto es tuyo, no me lo puedes regalar ni nada por el estilo, no sería justo. –

-Y una vez más no usas la cabeza,- dijo Scorpius-Eres de mis mejores jugadores, es por eso que te escogí a ti, tus habilidades y estrategias son mejores que las mías, es por eso que siempre te pido ayuda a la hora de hacer… estrategias-

Albus se quedo pensando un poco y tomo un trago largo de leche.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto el moreno al rubio-

-Completamente…, Rose y yo decidimos que era lo mejor dar nuestros puestos-

-¿Rose?, ¿Ella también va a dar su puesto? A quien… -

Pero no puedo terminar porque Rose y Mandy entraron al comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de las serpientes, la segunda traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al llegar puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia adelante, sus bucles cayeron del listón que los amarraba, pero a ella no le importo.

-Adivinen que - dijo sonriendo, y los dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, dispuestos a seguirle el juego-

-Ni idea- dijeron los chicos al unisonó-

-¡Rose me dejo ser la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw!- dijo ella emocionada- ¡No es genial!-

-Lo es- dijo Albus con ojos brillosos- Me dijo lo mismo Scorpius-

Albus y Mandy, se pusieron a platicar acerca de lo genial que iba a ser, ser capitanes del equipo, Rose y Scorpius estaban felices por ellos, pero no podían omitir, que se sentían algo mal por dejar algo que amaban; El plan al principio era dejar tanto el puesto de capitán como el de jugador, pero los dos sabían que no iban a ser capaces, así que por el momento, solo iban a dejar el puesto de capitán y deseaban tener que dejar el segundo en un futuro.

Entre risas los cuatro salieron del comedor y fueron a clases. Entraron al salón de pociones, junto al profesor Stephen Boyne, un hombre de edad promedia, entre los 40 y los 50 años, de cabellos blancos y cara larga, pero era muy estricto y porque no decirlo, amargado y grosero, siempre en todas las clases lograba que un alumno saliera intimidado de ahí.

-Hoy repasaremos la poción de Amortentia, abran sus libro en la página cuatrocientos veinte cuatro, tomen lo que necesiten del armario y para cuando acabe la clase, quiero que me la entreguen, el primero equipo que lo haga tendrá 50 puntos para su casa.- pueden comenzar-

Rose se dirigió a la mesa de Scorpius, y se puso a su lado ya que en esa materia ellos dos eran pareja, Albus salió de la mesa que ellos ocuparían, y se dirigió a la de Mandy, los dos equipos pusieron manos a la obra.

La Amortentia, era una poción de amor muy poderosa, pero más que nada era una poción para provocar una obsesión a la persona que la realice, tiene un diferente olor dependiendo de la persona, pero según el profesor, también tenia diferente sabor, ni Rose, ni Scorpius, habían probado la Amortentia, así que no podían asegurar que eso fuera cierto.

-Norman Finnigan, Me puede decir ¿Qué es esto?- dijo el profesor con voy seca, que hizo estremecer a muchos-

-Es mi poción señor, ¿No entiendo a que se refiere?-

-No, no lo entiende, porque esos kilos de más no lo dejan usar el cerebro ¿No es así?-

Muchos abrieron la boca en tono de protesta, Rose tenia fruncido el ceño y los puños cerrados, _"¿Cómo no le podía contestar semejante insulto?" _se preguntaba la Ravenclaw, _"defiéndete Finnigan, vamos"._ El chico mantenía la cabeza baja y no sabía qué hacer.

-Agrego la Centinodia antes que el Acónito, de verdad alguien puede ser tan distraído, como para tener que dejar pasar por alto algo para principiantes, a lo largo de los años usted, sigue teniendo problemas en el cerebro Finnigan, creo que usted no es capaz de usar la razón…-

-Usted es el que no la usa-

Todo mundo volteo a la mesa por la que había provenido es voz, la pelirroja tenía las manos apretadas en puños, y sus uñas se clavaban en la piel, empezado a hacerse pequeñas heridas.

-Disculpe… creo que no escuche bien, me quiere repetir lo que dijo- dijo el profesor Boyne perforando con los ojos a Rose, invitándola a desafiarlo-

-Creo que usted escucha perfectamente- dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono pero mucho más frio- lo que usted está haciendo aquí, en cualquier idioma, chino, alemán, francés u lo que sea se llama DISCRIMINACION y en mi presencia, le voy a pedir de la manera más respetuosa que encuentro que deje en paz a Finnigan y no vuelva a usar ese tipo de comentarios por favor-

El profesor dejo ver por unos momentos, casi imperceptibles, pero no para Rose cara de estupefacción, pero inmediatamente la volvió a disfrazar con la misma mirada fría y calculadora .

-Señorita Weasley, creo que usted no tiene ni la más minina idea de lo que está diciendo, solo por eso le daré una sola oportunidad para retractarse.-

-Yo no necesito nada, lo que yo necesito, es más creo que lo todos necesitamos, es que usted, sea más respetuoso, perdóneme, pero aquí hay muchos que se quedan callados respecto a sus comentarios, pero yo no, esta vez se metió con uno de mis amigos, tengo muchos argumentos y pruebas como para que las autoridades se den cuenta de que trato que nos da, me podrá decir chismosa, apegada a las reglas, o como quiera, pero no se olvide de quien soy ahora, y creo que no le conviene ponerse en mi contra-

El tono de la pelirroja era peligroso, el salón entero se quedo en silencio, mientras había una batalla de miradas en medio del salón ahora, solo eran unos pequeños metros los que quedaban entre Boyne y Rose, Boyne dio dos pasos hasta ella de manera que quedaron frente a frente, pero ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Tómelo como quiera, no me interesa.-

Pasaron unos minutos, y ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada. Scorpius estaba enojado también, el profesor Boyne no era su persona favorita, y no le caía para nada bien, pero sabía, que si esa conversación seguía, Boyne podía decir algo ofensivo contra la pelirroja y eso él no lo iba a permitir, giro su cabeza para ver a Albus, y pudo ver que el también pensaba lo mismo, los dos se miraron, y si decirse nada, decidieron que si esto iba más lejos iban a intervenir. Regreso su mirada a los oponentes, y pensó en otra cosa, Rose estaba poniendo en juego que Boyne la expulsara, y si él hacia eso, su evaluación en el curso se vería notablemente afectada, podía hasta perder el puesto, el rubio sintió un escalofríos recorriéndolo su espina dorsal, si el intervenía también se vería afectado, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Luego de unos minutos, se escucho la voz del profesor.

-La clase termino, pueden irse-

Los murmullos se elevaron en el salón, poco a poco se fueron retirando. El profesor fue el primero en salir, Rose lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta, soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera sostenido la respiración todo ese tiempo, la pelirroja temía que el profesor fuera con Mcgonagall y le dijera lo que acaba de pasar, sin duda ella podía ser expulsada por amenazar a un maestro.

-Gracias- dijo Norman Finnigan- Gracias Rose, por lo que hiciste, estaré en deuda contigo-

Rose quito su mirada fría de la puerta y la poso con cariño en la de Norman.

-No, Norman, no hay nada que agradecer.-

-Sí, si lo hay, debí haberme defendido yo mismo, ahora por mi culpa tú puedes ser…- pero Rose lo interrumpió, más que nada porque no quería escuchar las palabras que Norman iba a pronunciar-

-No te culpes por las decisiones que tomo- dijo en tono serio- lo hice por ti y por mi.-

Norman dio un respingo sabiendo que no iba a poder discutir más son Rose.

-De todos modos muchas gracias- luego se alejo y se fue con sus amigos de Ravenclaw-

Scorpius, Albus y Mandy, observaban la escena desde lejos, cuando vieron que Finnigan se fue se acercaron a Rose.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mandy poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

-Perfectamente, ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Rose en tono casual, ocultando perfectamente su preocupación –

-Por supuesto – dijo Albus-

En el resto del día Rose no demostró ni un solo gramo de preocupación, hablo con todos en tono normal y despreocupado. Ella era así, nadie podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Después de la comida, Rose y Scorpius sacaron sus horarios y vieron lo que les tocaba ese día.

_Miércoles: Transformaciones _

_Con Ted Lupin_

_Aula de Transformaciones_

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio. Cuando llegaron al salón de transformaciones. Ted los estaba esperando, tenía todo preparado, pero a pesar de eso, se podía notar su nerviosismo.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando. Siéntense para que aclaremos algunas cosas.-

Teddy los invito a sentarse enfrente de el, sin ninguna mesa interponiéndose, volteo una silla sentándose informalmente al revés y Scorpius hizo lo mismo, Rose sin embargo jalo una silla y se sentó frente a ellos con las piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno, tengo algo que aclararles, en Hogwarts, yo no seré ni su amigo, ni su primo, ni su colega, etc.., mientras yo esté aquí, a partir de hoy, seré su maestro, habrá excepciones a esta regla, por supuesto, pero por bien de ustedes y mío, la mayoría del tiempo, seré solamente eso. Ahora, Transformaciones..., es una de mis materias favoritas…, yo soy metamorfo (como ustedes ya lo saben), siempre fui uno de los mejores en esta materia y con altas calificaciones, y siento que el mejor método de aprender esta materia es con ensayos prácticos. Pero lo que yo quiero es que ustedes aprendan, así que díganme, como aprenden más ¿Escribiendo o Practicando?-

- Practicando- contestaron los dos al unisonó-

-Perfecto, entonces practico será, les hare un pequeño repaso de conocimientos, así que pónganse de pie, yo les diré algunos temas, y ustedes tendrán que realizarlos con varita en mano, anotare todo lo que crea que sea necesario perfeccionar y trabaremos en eso primero, luego seguiremos con los demás temas.-

Rose y Scorpius al salir del aula, se dirigieron a las mazamorras de Slytherin, entraron a ella y Albus estaba echado en un sillón de piel negro, bajaron las escaleras, y cada uno se puso a un lado de Albus, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca, los dos saltaron sobre él.

Albus soltó un grito entre asustado y sorprendido, se cayó del sillón y una vez que ya estuvo completamente despierto, pudo ver las caras de sus dos amigo riéndose de él, con ayuda de la mano de Scorpius, se paro, y el se sentó en medio de ellos dos en el mismo sillón donde antes, estaba cómodamente recostado.

-¿Quieren matarme de un susto?- dijo el moreno-

-No, bueno tal vez si- dijo Scorpius-

-Siempre tan gracioso Malfoy, ¿Qué tal la clase con Ted?-

-Es un muy buen maestro- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- nos hizo repasar temas vistos, y nos ayudo en algunas cosas, la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero nunca se lo diría-

-Qué bueno que lo es, pero eh estado pensando, y… creo que sería lo mejor averiguar porque contrataron a Ted- dijo Albus con voz seria-

Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron mirada confusas.

-Creo que Ted fue contratado por sus capacidades,- dijo Rose- no creo que ala sido por algo más.-

-Yo tengo mis dudas- dijo Scorpius y la pelirroja lo miro con reproche pero él la ignoro.- Ciento que debemos descubrir porque le dieron el trabajo a Ted sabiendo que era la primera vez que daba clases.-

-Pienso lo mismo ¿Qué dices Rose? ¿Nos ayudas?- pregunto el moreno a Rose-

-No lo sé, no siento que sea correcto, pero es mi familia, y no quiero que salga lastimado, así que solo lo hare por Ted. –

-Está decidido, los tres descubriremos la verdadera razón por la cual él fue contratado, aunque estoy 60% segura de que fue por sus capacidades y el otro 40%... no lo sé, no quiero creer otras respuestas.- dijo el moreno-

Una hora después salieron a cenar, Mandy ceno con ellos, después de unos pocos minutos, decidieron tocar el tema de lo ocurrido en la sala de pociones-

-Puedo preguntarte algo Rose- dijo Mandy-

-Sí, claro- respondió la pelirroja-

-¿Por qué defender a Finnigan?-

Todos los chicos voltearon a verla, segundos después, voltearon a ver a Rose, esperando su respuesta. Rose oculto lo mejor posible su sonrojo, y luego tomo aire.

-Por qué algo que no soporto es la discriminación, y el profesor toco un tema en el cual yo estoy sumamente en contra. Discrimino a Finnigan diciendo que era gordo, y literalmente le dijo Gordo, no puedo soportar, que alguien para sentirse con poder, tenga que hacer menos a los demás, tocando puntos débiles, eso no es de valientes, es de cobardes y lo que Boyne demostró hoy fue un acto de cobardía, nada más que eso.-

-Eso lo tenemos muy claro, Rosie, siempre has defendido a todos aquellos que pasan por ese tipo de cosas- dijo Albus.- Pero creo que a lo que Mandy se refiere es que porque lo defendiste, sabiendo que está en juego tu estancia en el curso-

-No lo sé ¿Ustedes hubieran hecho lo que yo hice por Finnigan, por mi?- pregunto la pelirroja-

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Qué importancia tiene Finnigan?- dijo Scorpius-

-Lo conocemos desde primer año, y es un buen muchacho, con el paso del tiempo le agarre cariño, y va en mi misma casa, y aparte es Golpeador de Ravenclaw, he tenido muchas ocasiones en las que eh hablado con Finnigan, y la verdad es que tiene un gran corazón, no iba a dejar (a pesar que surgiera una injusticia) que lo lastimaran.-

Rose no dijo nada más, ella tenía un punto. Los demás no quisieron meterse con la opinión de la pelirroja, es por eso que la dejaron, y trataron de comprender su punto de vista, luego Rose pensó _"Al menos solo falta Jueves y Viernes" _Solo quedaban dos días, ¿Que podría pasar?.


	6. Las materias más difíciles

Hola¡ Nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que este capítulo lo termine el Domingo, pero por falta de tiempo no puede subirlo hasta hoy, espero que les guste, estoy muy emocionada por las ideas que tengo, y yo creo que dentro de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos es cuando empezara "el problema", por lo pronto espero que disfruten los entrenamiento de Rose y Scorpius ¿Qué les parecieron los maestros? ¿Les gustaron? Espero que sí, porque todos son muy importantes en la historia.

Les dejo este capítulo, recomienden el fic :D pueden dejarme un Review con lo que piensan de este capítulo, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, les responderé a todos, lo prometo, en verdad me ayudaría mucho :D

Besos.

**Mi último año.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Las materias más difíciles.**

_Closer de Tegan and Sara (Scorpius, pasillo) _

_Jump de Van Halen (cuarto de Rox) _

_Forgive me de Evanescence (Torre de Astronomía) _

**1. Jueves.**

-Buenos días alumnos.- dijo Firenze el centauro que daba adivinación-

-Buenos días- respondió todo el grupo al unisonó-

Era jueves por la mañana, Rose estaba muy cansada ya que Mandy, había solicitado una reunión del equipo de Quidditch muy temprano, para poner a todos al tanto de los cambios que se habían hecho, incluyendo que Mandy había reservado el campo en la mañana del Domingo, para entrenar un par de horas, y ella no había dejado pasar la oportunidad,… pasaron toda la mañana (incluyendo la hora del desayuno) practicando una nueva y muy buena estrategia de Mandy (Mandy era la Guadiana del equipo), Dominique, al principio no le gusto la idea de que Rose hubiera dejado el puesto de capitana, pero cuando supo que era Mandy la nueva capitana del equipo su disgusto disminuyo, tanto Mandy como Dominique, estaban felices de que la pelirroja no hubiera dejado el equipo, hubiera sido una pena, era condenadamente observadora y rápida en los partidos, en los siete años que ella había jugado en el equipo, Ravenclaw había ganado 3 veces la copa mientras Rose estaba en el equipo, en primero, cuarto y sexto año; y todos esos años Rose había sido la mejor Buscadora de Ravenclaw en la historia.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo Firenze-

-Si profesor- Rose no había puesto atención por haber estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y se sonrojo levemente-

-Estoy esperando su respuesta- le dijo el centauro-

-Lo siento profesor, estaba distraída, me puede repetir la pregunta, por favor.-

-Le pregunte qué ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted acerca de la Quiromancia? –

-Bueno…-rápidamente, Rose recordó lo que había leído en libros- La Quiromancia, también es conocida como "el arte de leer las manos", es una práctica a través de la cual es posible saber la fortuna de una persona con sólo leer y estudiar a través de las líneas de las palmas de las manos, en especial aquellas conocidas como las tres líneas principales: La línea de la Vida, de la Cabeza y del Corazón, las cuales además nunca serán iguales entre una persona y otra.-

-Yo no lo pude haber explicado mejor 50 puntos para Ravenclaw- dijo Firenze orgulloso de su alumna; todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw, sonrieron y se dieron codazos, entusiasmados por la noticia, Rose esbozo una sonrisa- Como la señorita Weasley no los dijo, es más bien conocida como el arte del estudio de las manos, por favor, les voy a pedir que la persona que este sentada a mi derecha, tome las palmas de la mano de la que está a mi izquierda. –

Rose estaba sentada junto a Albus, así que ya que él estaba sentado a la derecha tuvo que tomar las manos de Rose. Y lo mismo hizo Scorpius con Mandy.

-Ahora, quiero que observen las tres líneas más marcadas en las palmas de la otra persona, si se dan cuenta, la que está más cerca del pulgar, siempre va a estar más curva que las demás y en el sentido de las manecilla del reloj, esa es la línea de la vida, la que está más pegada al meñique, es decir la del otro extremo, esa siempre va estar en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, la línea del corazón, y por último la que está en medio, depende de que tan centrado, cerrado o abierto seas, eso es lo que depende de la posición, esa es la línea de la Cabeza; Ahora el hueso que está por debajo del dedo índice, es conocido como el Monte de Júpiter, el que está por debajo del dedo de en medio, es conocido como Monte de Saturno, el que está por debajo del siguiente dedo, es el Monte del Sol, y el hueso que está por debajo del meñique, es el Monte de Mercurio. –

Todos ponían atención a las explicaciones del profesor, tomando nota, y observaban las manos de sus compañeros (y si eran las de ellos pues las de ellos), para poder entender a lo que se refería el centauro.

Al acabar las clases del día, Scorpius, Albus, Rose y Mandy se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero en el camino, vieron como muchas personas murmuraban y se movían de un grupo a otro poniéndose al tanto de nuevas noticias.

-Y ¿Ahora qué paso?- dijo Albus con fastidio, viendo como todos corrían con el chisme-

-No tengo idea- dijo Rose-

Al entrar al Gran Comedor los cuatro chicos notaron que el caos seguía, se iban a acercar a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si los Weasley sabían algo pero una niña de cabello trenzado y castaño se acerco a Rose con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rachel, ¿Qué tienes?- dijo la Ravenclaw, se agacho preocupada y le seco las lagrimas-

-William… está en la enfermería… y no me dejan verlo- dijo entre sollozos sin poder respirar y tallándose los ojos-

-Tranquila, vamos para allá- le dijo Rose aun más preocupada, luego se volteo para ver a Scorpius- Si llego tarde a la clase explícale al profesor por mí, por favor.-

-No seas tonta, vamos contigo- dijo Mandy-

Rose asintió agradecida y tomo a Rachel de la mano, dirigiéndola a la enfermería, a Rachel le costaba trabajo caminar, ya que sollozaba y se le iba el aire, Rose opto por cargarla en sus brazos, y la castaña escondió el rostro en el cabello de la pelirroja. Rose estaba preocupada y redoblaba el paso para ir más rápido, de manera que los chicos tenían que apresurar el paso para poder seguirla.

Al llegar a las puertas de la enfermería estas se abrieron dejando ver a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Profesora- dijo Racel bajándose de los brazos de Rose y corriendo hasta la directora- ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?-

-Su hermano se está recuperando señorita Wood- dijo la directora, y todos suspiraron aliviados-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- dijo Rose- ¿Por qué esta William en la enfermería?-

-No solo es el señor William, sino que también el señor John Wood,… estuvieron involucrados en una pelea- dijo la directora-

-¿Pelea?- pregunto Albus-

-Creo que lo mejor será que le pregunten a ellos, por lo pronto yo tengo un asunto que resolver, con su permiso-

La profesora Mcgonagall se dirigió escaleras abajo, Rachel se dirigió a las puertas de la enfermería y las abrió, adentro estaba Madame Pomfrey, ayudando a William a sentarse, y en la cama de al lado estaba John. Rachel fue directo a su hermano menor y lo abrazo suavemente, y luego hizo lo mismo con John. Rose en cambio cuando llego y se puso a hablar con Madame Pomfrey acerca de la salud de ellos, Scorpius, Albus y Mandy, se quedaron a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Rachel-

-Tuvimos una pelea- dijo William-

-¿Contra quién?- insistió la castaña-

-Unos Slytherins- dijo esta vez John, tenía un golpe en la frente y un raspón en el labio, y se veía pálido- Insultaron a Rose- dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de los amigos de Rose.-

Esta vez Scorpius, Albus y Mandy, se acercaron a escuchar la conversación interesados y tensos, los dos chicos apretaban sus puños.

-¿Quién?- dijo en tono muy peligroso Scorpius-

-No sabemos quiénes eran- dijo William, apresurándose a contestar, Rose se separo de Madame Pomfrey y se unió a la conversación, sin saber que era lo que pasaba- Yo estaba yendo a los invernaderos de Herbología, cuando en el camino, escuche que alguien estaba hablando acerca de los campeones del curso, decían que se sentían muy orgullosos de que alguien de Slytherin fuera uno de ellos, pero que no soportaban la idea de que… una hija de una… sangre sucia fuera campeona-

Las últimas palabras le fueron muy difíciles de pronunciar a William, Rose recibió esas palabras como un golpe bajo, ¿Habían insultado a su mamá?, a la mierda ella, si se metían con ella le daba lo mismo, haría lo de siempre, ignorarlos, pero su familia era otro asunto, Rose sintió el enojo por todas partes, pero dejo que Will terminara.

-Yo me enoje, y les dije grite un par de cosas, eran chicos más grandes que yo, creo que de sexto año, así que me vieron como juguete, le lance un Expelliarmus a uno de ellos, y fue cuando me iban a golpear… pero llegó John, y cuando le dije lo que había pasado… bueno, ya sabrán lo que pasó después.-

Rose miró a John entre asombrada y confundida, ¿La había defendido?, ¿Por qué?, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, pero ella tenía sus razones, uno la familia Wood le agradaba, dos era su amigo, y tres ella lo quería más que a un amigo,… le gustaba.

En cambio, Scorpius se sintió molesto y irritado, John había defendido a Rose y no el, "_¿Qué diablos me pasa"?, _se preguntaba el rubio, antes se hubiera sentido agradecido con John por haberla defendido, pero ahora, solo sentía enojo por no haber sido él quien la defendiera, quien hubiera estado en ese momento para protegerla.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- pregunto Rose, notablemente enojada-

-No lo sé,- dijo John, viéndola directamente a los ojos- la verdad, eso no me importo-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, y luego la levanto y vio directamente a William, a este le pareció ver una mezcla tristeza y enojo enorme por unos segundos, que después la pelirroja disfrazo por fuerza.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja- por defenderme, aunque no tenias por que hacerlo, gracias.-

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?... eres mi amiga, por eso lo hice- dijo Will honestamente-

Rose asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a John.

-También gracias a ti John, en verdad aprecio lo que hicieron, estaré en deuda con ambos-

-No digas estupideces Rose, no tienes por qué estar en deuda con nadie, te queremos y te has ganado un lugar en nuestro corazón, punto- dijo John-

A Rose eso le conmovió, vio como William y Rachel asentían, apoyando a John.

-Y ustedes en el mío- dijo la pelirroja con ojos húmedos-

-Bueno, es hora de cambiarles la venda y ponerles un nuevo ungüento- dijo Madame Pomfrey, entrando a la habitación- les voy a pedir que salgan por favor-

-Vendré más tarde, lo prometo- le dijo Rose a los hermanos, luego salió de la enfermería inmediatamente-

-Gracias, por lo que hicieron por Rose… pero aun así, se que ustedes saben quiénes fueron los que la insultaron- dijo Albus en tono duro y apretando los puños- así que les pido que me lo digan-

-Creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepan, por su bien y por el de Rose.- dijo John, en tono serio-

-Por favor, es como nuestra hermana- dijo Mandy en tono suplicante-

John se quedo pensando un momento, el castaño sabia, que si se los decía buscarían venganza, y si eso pasaba, los podrían expulsar, y él no quería cargar eso en su conciencia,… también sabia, que si le hubieran hecho eso a Rachel, el haría lo mismo que ellos pensaban hacer… vengarse…, pero también, si les iba a dar la información para vengarse, él quería ser parte de ese plan, porque quisiera admitirlo o no, veía a Rose, más que solo como una amiga; Por eso le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mandy para que se acercara, la castaña/pelirroja, se acerco a él dudosa, y se agacho para oírlo.

-No frente a mis hermanos, ellos no saben lo delicado que es este asunto- le susurro el Hufflelpuff- mañana, en la noche, búsquenme en las cocinas-

La Ravenclaw asintió y se alejo, luego tomó a Albus y Scorpius de las manos, ya que los dos seguían enojados e indignados, y salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- pregunto William, confundido.-

-Nada importante- contesto John, viendo a los amigos salir de la estancia-

Afuera de la enfermería, Mandy jalaba a Scorpius y a Albus por los pasillos, luego antes de doblar una esquina se detuvo.

-Lo sabe, quiere que lo veamos mañana en las cocinas.- les explico la Ravenclaw-

-Espero que nos lo diga por las buenas.- dijo Albus aun con los puños apretados-

-¡Albus!- lo regaño Mandy-

-No Mandy, lo digo en serio,- continúo Albus, mirando reprobatoriamente a Mandy- no solo esos idiotas insultaron a mi prima, que es casi como mi hermana, sino que también insultaron a mi tía, y eso no se los voy a permitir, si Wood no me lo dice por las buenas, lo hará por la malas.-

-Albus tiene razón Mandy- dijo Scorpius en un tono más serio de lo normal, que sorprendió a los chicos- Rose es como nuestra hermana, ella es mi mejor amiga, y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño.-

-Ella también es mi mejor amiga- dijo Mandy, también molesta- pero estoy segura, de que John nos dirá la verdad, y no abra que recurrir a la agresión física, y también estoy segura que nos ayudara a vengarnos, el siente algo por Rose y no creo que sea pura amistad. -

A Scorpius esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, miro a su amiga fríamente, y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Mandy con voz de hito-

-No tengo idea- dijo Albus igual de confundido.-

**2.**

Rose al salir de la enfermería, tomo bastante aire, y luego lo expulso, se sentía indignada, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan cruel como para llamarle de esa manera, su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago rugía de hambre, no había comido en todo el día, por eso empezó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor, lentamente, en el camino proceso lo que acaba de pasar, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué?, no tenía información de quienes habían sido, y sabía que ni John ni William le darían información, así que ella tendría que buscar testigos del evento, para que le digieran quienes habían sido; Iba dando vuelta a uno de los pasillos, cuando escucho pasos acercándose, sin saber muy bien porque ella se escondió atrás de una gárgola, luego escucho los pasos deteniéndose frente a ella.

_-Lo sabe, quiere que lo veamos mañana en las cocinas.- dijo Mandy-_

Rose prestaba atención a las palabras de cada uno de ellos, se perdía de vez en cuando, analizando la situación, Scorpius, Albus y Mandy, discutían de lo sucedido en la enfermería, y al parecer estaban buscado venganza, Rose no los quería detener, uno por que nunca le harían caso, y dos por que no le desagradaba le idea de que esos idiotas sufrieran una doble venganza.

_-Ella también es mi mejor amiga- volvió a escuchar otra vez a Mandy- pero estoy segura, de que John nos dirá la verdad, y no abra que recurrir a la agresión física, y también estoy segura que nos ayudara a vengarnos, el siente algo por Rose y no creo que sea pura amistad. –_

Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca, ¿Sería posible que John sintiera algo por ella?, su pecho ardía a… ¿esperanza?, No lo sabía: Como Rose estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no pudo ni ver ni escuchar a Scorpius alejándose molesto, y cuando se dio cuenta, Albus y Mandy tampoco estaban.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo al Gran comedor, y de la orilla de la mesa de Ravenclaw, tomo un Sándwich y salió, no quería quedarse a comer, pero sabía que si no comía, su azúcar se iba a bajar, así que prefirió comer algo camino a su nueva clase, la pelirroja checo su horario, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase, pero aun así decidió adelantarse:

_Jueves: Oclumancia y Entrenamiento de Habilidades Mentales_

_Con Nick Goodwill _

_Torre de Adivinación. _

Por alguna razón, a Rose creía que esa materia iba a ser la más difícil, una vez su tío Harry, les había contado a ella y a Albus acerca de como el difunto director de Hogwarts Severus Snape, le había enseñado Oclumancia, para evitar que el señor tenebroso se metiera en su cabeza, Harry y Ron también le habían dicho que esa materia también la llevaban los Aurors, pero dos años después de entrar, era para evitar que si algún día eran capturados y torturados, no se metieran en su cabeza, por lo menos hasta que la ayuda llegara.

Eso se iba a significar, que una vez más ellos estaban adelantando su entrenamiento, por otra parte ella pensaba que la materia del día siguiente, es decir el Viernes, tocaba Entrenamiento Físico, y que entre esas dos materias acabaría exhausta, así que la pelirroja se iba a preparar para esas clases; en ese mismo momento, decido que tomaría las tres comidas del día y descansaría lo suficiente, tan siquiera, los Lunes, Martes y Miércoles, para tener fuerzas suficientes los siguientes dos días, ahora entendía porque les habían puesto esas dos últimas materias al final de la semana, para que ellos se pudieran preparar para el Lunes, y estar completamente recuperados.

Al otro lado del castillo, Scorpius iba pensado acerca del comentario de Mandy, ella le había dicho que John no sentía nada parecido a amistad por Rose, y ese comentario le cayó en el hígado, Rose al parecer (y para buena suerte de el) no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el rubio tenia hacia ella, y este no quería que nadie lo supiera, ni si quiera Albus, Scorpius no paraba de pensar cuando fue que dejo de ver a Rose como una hermana y la empezó a ver como mujer,… ¿Tal vez sería la primera vez que la abrazo?, si tenía que ser eso, ese día había cambiado todo, el olor de Rose había sido como droga para él, sus brazos, su cintura, desde ese momento, lo único que quería era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Eso se significaba que… ¿Le gustaba?

"_¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ella es mi mejor amiga, la prima de Albus, es como mi hermana" _ se dijo _"¿En verdad lo es?"_ se repitió, el se tenía que sacar esa ida de la cabeza ahora, ya que dentro de unos pocos minutos, estaría frente a la torre de Astronomía, y no faltaba mucho para que la clase comenzara, y el suponía que Rose ya debería estar ahí. Doblo el pasillo, y vio que la pelirroja estaba llegando al mismo tiempo que el.

-Deberíamos entrar.- dijo Rose-

A él no le dio tiempo de responder, Rose toco la puerta con los nudillos y segundos después les indicaron que pasaran. Adentro estaba el profesor Nick Goodwill, un profesor de figura torneada, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, era rubio, de cabello corto y chico, de ojos verdes, y tenía barba escasa, igual rubia, traía una playera blanca holgada y encima de esta, un saco, combinación que a Rose le recordó a su hermano, alrededor del cuello tenia colgados aproximadamente 2 dijes que no se alcanzaban a ver de que eran exactamente, tenia no más de 22 años. Este les dedico una media sonrisa, (era muy apuesto) y luego se volteo en dirección a una mesa de terciopelo rojo, donde descansaba una bola de cristal, se sentó en la mesa, y le indico a Rose y a Scorpius que se sentaran enfrente de el.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nick Goodwill, yo seré su profesor de Oclumacia y Entrenamiento de habilidades mentales- le estrecho la mano primero a Scorpius, este la acepto.-

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el rubio, luego Goodwill soltó la mano de Scorpius para estrechársela a Rose.-

-Rose Weasley- dijo ella-

-Mucho gusto, Rose, permíteme decirte que tu nombre es muy bello a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho.- Rose se sonrojo levemente y Scorpius rodó los ojos.- Bueno, está es una materia,… difícil, por así decirlo, se necesitara mucho entrenamiento psicológico, la Oclumancia implica en vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, con el fin de evitar que un Legeremántico perciba tus emociones y pensamientos. Se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, y un nivel alto de disciplina mental, similar al de resistir el maleficio Imperius. –

Scorpius y Rose se quedaron fríos al escuchar eso, ¿Era parecido a recibir un maleficio Imperdonable?, ellos nunca habían sentido, ni visto uno, y ahora sabiendo que el Legeremántico, usando el maleficio Legerement, podría causar que tú mismo causes el dolor del maleficio Imperio al oponerte.

-Sí, lo sé, esto no es nada bonito, y sé que todavía son muy jóvenes para trabajar en esto, pero es necesario, recuerden que ustedes, llegaran a la academia a Trabajar, es decir llegaran directo al campo, no pasaran por los matorrales, así será mejor si se hacen la idea de que tienen que dar el 100% en sus cinco materias, ustedes la tienen difícil, tienen doble escuela, pero estoy seguro de que sarán capaces.-

Ahora Rose y Scorpius no sabían si estaban más asustados o relajados, un poco de ambas… bueno más de la primera, Goodwill tenía razón la BAMM ya les había dicho que su trabajo seria allá, y que llegarían a trabajar exclusivamente, que no pasarían por los cursos como todos los demás, pero ahora que se lo preguntaban, ¿Por qué justamente ahora quieren nuevos Aurors? Esa pregunta la tendrían que responder más tarde, porque Goodwill les había dicho que se pusieran de pie, cosa que los dos tuvieron que hacer.

-Ahora les hare unas preguntas y necesito que me contesten.- le dijo el profesor y ambos asintieron.- Perfecto, ¿Quién de ustedes dos me puede decir cuáles son los métodos utilizados en la Adivinación?-

-Existen varios métodos utilizados en la Adivinación- dijo Scorpius- por ejemplo la Astrología, Bola de Cristal, Tesomancia, Cartomancia (que abarca la lectura de Cartas de Juego y el Tarot Mágico), la Interpretación de Sueños, Quiromancia etc..

-Muy bien, esa información es perfecta, pero le falta algo…- Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero Rose le dio la explicación-

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que leímos un libro antiguo del arte de la Adivinación?- le dijo la pelirroja y el asintió.- Bueno, supongo que entonces recuerdas que se menciona que la Oclumancia, está ligado al arte de la mente, por lo cual está ligado a la Adivinación- Scorpius asintió comprendiendo todo, Goodwill sonrió, dejando ver unas líneas fascinantes a los lados de su boca.-

-Exactamente señorita Weasley, la Oclumancia, es una habilidad mental, un arte de la Adivinación, lo que yo voy a hacer todo el año, es una simple cosa, enseñarles a dominar la mente, a controlarla, les voy a enseñar, a manipular sus recuerdos, para que si en algún momento alguien les quiere sacar información, ustedes le den la equivocada, o la torcida, por así decirlo… será doloroso, pero tienen que poner resistencia, es por eso que mi clase será únicamente de una hora y media , no abarcaremos demasiado tiempo, porque su agotamiento será extremo las primeras semana.-

Scorpius y Rose volvieron a asentir, dudosos. Pero firmes.

-Entonces ¿Eso será todo lo que veremos en el año? ¿Cierto?- pregunto Scorpius-

-Eso es correcto, empezaremos ahora si no les importa, lo que si es que no crean que empezaremos luego, luego, con Legerement…, 15 minutos de su clase, lo voy a dedicar a enseñarles a respirar, gracias a Merlín el aire no tiene precio, entonces inhalen todo lo que puedan, es gratis, de esa manera aprenderán a dominar su dolor.-

Scorpius y Rose rieron nerviosos por el cometario, el profesor les indico un lugar en el suelo donde había dos cojines, pusieron sus cabezas sobre ellos y empezaron con los ejercicios que profesor les indicaba, luego de 15 minutos bastante relajantes para ser verdad, Goodwill le pidió a Scorpius que lo siguiera al fondo del salón en lo que Rose practicaba sus ejercicios.

-En lo que Rose respira, tú empezaras primero, siéntate en la silla por favor.-

-¿Por qué yo primero?- dijo Scorpius dudoso-

-Fue al azar, si no deseas ser el primero, podemos empezar con la señorita Weasley en lo que tú practicas los ejercicios de respiración, cuando acabe con ella…, créeme cuando te digo que necesitara respirar, entonces ella respirará, yo te leo la mente, tú me lo impides, luego tu respiras, yo le leo la mente, ella me lo impide, y así será todas las clases.- le dijo Goodwill como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-

-No, era solo una duda, lo siento si me malinterpreto.- le dijo el Slytherin, justificándose rápidamente.-

-No, no te disculpes, ahora sigamos.- Scorpius se sentó en la silla que le indicaban- quiero que pienses en un recuerdo feliz, el que sea no importa si no es el más preciado, no vamos a hacer un Patronus. –

Scorpius recordó uno muy bonito, estaba el, Albus, Rose y Mandy en Hosmeade, era invierno, y ellos estaban en tercero, era la primera vez que visitaban el pueblo, así que decidieron ir a Honeydukes por unos dulces y luego a sentarse frente a la valla que marcaba la casa de los gritos; Ellos ya habían ido a Las tres Escobas, a La Casa de las Plumas y la oficina de correos, y querían descansar un poco, ese día habían decidido las palabra del grupo, que salió de manera espontanea, ya que concordaban con lo que les pasaba a ellos en esos momentos _"Hasta que cumplí los trece años pensaba que mi nombre era cállate"_, esas eran las palabras que siempre se decían ellos cuatro de burla hacia ellos mismos cuando se ponían "especiales", ya que cada vez que alguien se enojaba, esa frase aligeraba el ambiente y los hacían reír un rato; Recordó que ese mismo día Rose se había parado de sopetón y tomo un puñado de nieve, disimuladamente le dijo a Scorpius que se acercara, como si le fuera a decir un secreto, pero ella lo sorprendió cuando le hecho nieve en la cara, y así comenzó la guerra, mujeres contra hombres. Era un recuerdo muy bonito y feliz para él.

-Ahora, lo que tú tienes que hacer es evitar por el mayor tiempo posible que yo llegue a ese recuerdo, de hecho el punto es que yo no toque ningún recuerdo, pero es demasiado pronto para eso, luego te enseñare a modificar la memoria, ¿Estas listo?-

Scorpius asintió. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor terrible.

**3. Viernes**

-No lo puedo creer, me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza- dijo Scorpius llegando a la clase de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Albus y Rose iban a su lado-

-Dímelo a mí, el profesor me cae bien, la materia,… bueno hasta hora es la que menos me gusta.- dijo Rose-

El día de ayer, ni Rose, ni Scorpius pudieron impedir que el hechizo Legerement les quitara el recuerdo, pero la que había logrado más tiempo (por dos segundos de diferencia) aguantando el hechizo, fue Rose, (El recuerdo de Rose había sido sencillo, una Navidad en casa de sus abuelos Muggles) ella hizo 35 segundos, Scorpius 33. Los dos se sentían contentos por su avance, pero el dolor de ese hechizo era impronunciable, no era dolor físico, obviamente por que si no, no se hubieran podido ni mover, el dolor era psicológico, de tal manera que engañaba a tu cerebro para hacerle creer que sufrías físicamente, que al final tú mismo te lo creías, era una tortura. El profesor al final de la clase, les dio un pequeño trozo de chocolate a cada uno, diciéndoles que el azúcar ayudaba.

-¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?- pregunto Albus-

-Nick Goodwill- contestaron Rose y Scorpius-

-Mmm.… no, no me suena.- Rose le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- ¿Qué?

-Has, preguntado eso como 10 veces, y 10 veces te hemos dicho su nombre, una de dos, o estas sordo, o nada más lo haces por molestar,… supongo que es la segunda.- le dijo ella-

Scorpius y Albus rieron. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Mandy sola al lado de una roca, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y más naranja que antes (ya que el sol reflejaba en su cabello), sus bucles ahora delgados volaban en el aire, su cabello hasta los omoplatos y su flequillo seguía de lado.

-Hola Mandy.- dijo Rose- No te vi esta mañana ¿Te fuiste temprano?-

-No Rose, más bien a ti se te hizo tarde, creí que no ibas a venir, dormías como un Koala, ni un camión de carga te hubiera podido mover.-

Los cuatro rieron por el comentario de la castaña/pelirroja. Segundos después apareció Hagrid, con una caja grande en brazos. Cada vez que alguien veía una caja en manos de Hagrid no se significaba algo bueno, esas cajas eran cosas peligrosas,… de hecho todas las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas son peligrosas; Hagrid dejo la caja en el piso y les hizo una seña a todos para que se acercaran; Ya se podían apreciar las canas y la arrugas en el rostro de Hagrid, ya que esté tenía más de sesenta años.

-Muchachos, acérquense por favor- todos lo obedecieron hasta que se formo un círculo alrededor de Hagrid, este sonrió.- Gracias, ahora, la semana pasada trabajamos con los sapos de Lago, esta semana y la que sigue nos dedicaremos a esto.-

Hagrid destapo la caja, dejando ver a unos 10 animales de tamaño mediano, tenían el caparazón y la cara de una tortuga, eran rojos, y sus dos patas delanteras tenían forma de pinzas, su caparazón tenía joyas y sus ojos eran amarillos. Todos se hicieron dos pasos para atrás, excepto Rose, que se quedo fascinada por la criatura.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que animal es este?- pregunto el profesor-

- Es un Cangrejo de Fuego- dijo Rose-

-Excelente Rose 20 puntos para Ravenclaw, ¿Quién me puede dar información sobre esta criatura?- volvió a preguntar Hagrid, él ya se había acostumbrado a llamar a sus estudiantes por su nombre**, **está vez Scorpius respondió.-

-Es una criatura nativa de la isla Fiji, que se asemeja a una tortuga, tiene seis patas, y las dos de adelante tienen forma de pinzas, su caparazón está cubierto de joyas, y es capaz de defenderse disparando llamas desde su parte trasera cuando es atacado.-

-Muy bien Scorpius, 20 puntos para Slytherin; como ya lo dijo el señor Malfoy, el Cangrejo de Fuego es capaz de defenderse desde la parte trasera de su caparazón, esta es una especie protegida, por lo cual no les haremos daño, quedan muy pocas en el mundo así que deberán tratarlas con sumo cuidado,… de hecho, si consigues aparear a un cangrejo de fuego y a una mantícora, se puede crear un Escreguto de cola Explosiva,… en fin, lo que yo quiero que me consigan estas dos semanas, es alimentar y limpiar a un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras graves, de preferencia sin ningún tipo de quemadura. A trabajar.- Hagrid dio un aplauso, y se dirigió a una roca cercana, se sentó en ella y observo a los alumnos.-

Rose y Albus escogieron un cangrejo, era el más grande de todos, pero la que lo escogió fue Rose, a ella le encantaban los animales, no importaba cuales fueran, ella fue la primera en atreverse a meter las manos a la caja, cuando lo hizo todos contuvieron la respiración. Pero nada pasó, ella lo saco exitosamente, y lo coloco en otra caja individual, luego se dirigió a Albus que este la miraba de hito en hito.

-Cierra la boca, ahí moscas- le dijo Rose divertida.-

No es que ella tuviera un poder sobre los animales o algo por el estilo, si no que ella había leído en un libro muy peculiar que solo estaba en la sala de Ravenclaw en el que se mencionaba que los Cangrejos de Fuego tienen una terrible vista y olfato, pero si te acercabas a ellos sin hacer ruido, y les tocabas un punto exacto en la panza, podías inmovilizarlos por un tiempo, el suficiente como para trasladarlos o atenderlos. Pero a ella le divertía el asunto, así que dejo que sus demás compañeros soltaran grititos de vez en cuando en su intento de sacar el animal de la caja, después de media hora las únicas que habían logrado sacar de la caja a el cangrejo, fueron Mandy y Rose, ya que Mandy había leído el libro mencionado junto con Rose en la sala común, nadie más había podido sacarlo, Rose y Mandy de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas divertidas, pero les tuvieron que contar su secreto a Albus y a Scorpius, cuando Albus iba a tocar un punto cerca de la cabeza del cangrejo y casi ataca a Scorpius que estaba detrás de este.

Después de clases, Rose fue a buscar a Dominique, para avisarle que Mandy ya había confirmado el entrenamiento para el domingo, por suerte la encontró en el Gran Comedor, pero no en la mesa de las águilas, si no en la de los leones, se acerco y se sentó a lado de Dominique y Lysander, que estaban hablando entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estas Lyls?- le pregunto Rose al rubio -

-Bien Rose, te enteraste de lo de Lorcan.- le respondió el-

-No ¿Qué le paso?.- dijo la pelirroja entre confundida y asustada.-

-Lorcan trato de irse por una de los pasadizos secretos a Hosmadge y lo atraparon, por primera vez- dijo Dominique rodando los ojos- ahora pasará 3 meses limpiando bancas al estilo Muggle.-

-Sí, pero tienes que admitir que eso no pasa todos los días- dijo Roxanne que estaba sentada frente a ellos- nadie nunca lo había atrapado, tía Luna estará furiosa.-

-Eso es seguro,- dijo Lysander sonriéndole pícaramente a la morena, y esta se sonrojo.-

-Miren ahí viene- dijo Lucy-

Todos voltearon a la entrada del Gran Comedor, definitivamente Lorcan no estaba pasando su mejor día, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó a comer, sin hablar. Hasta que su hermano le lanzo un bolillo.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunto Lorcan a Lysander.-

-Por idiota, ¿Por qué te querías ir a Hosmadge?- le dijo el gemelo-

-Ese no es tu asunto- respondió Lorcan-

A Lysander le había dolido esa respuesta, ya que él y su hermano no compartían secretos, los Weasley no dijeron nada porque era un problema entre hermanos, y querían respetar eso.

-¿Qué tal tu día Lily?-

Le pregunto Rose a Lily, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, se suponía que estaban enojadas, todos quedaron sorprendidos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero luego Lily respondió en tono neutral.

-Bien y ¿El tuyo?- respondió Lily, echándose su cabello lacio sobre un hombro.-

-Bien-

Esa fue toda la conversación, al menos ya era un avance.

Después de la comida, Rose dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, buscaba a Scorpius con los ojos, porque pensaba irse con él a la clase de hoy, pero como no lo encontró, saco su horario de clases y lo checo.

_Viernes: Entrenamiento físico y especialización en el manejo de Armas Muggles._

_Con Charles Towler._

_Al pie del Lago._

¿Al pie del lago?, eso significaba que la clase iba a ser al aire libre, Rose creía que esa no sería buena idea, ya que algún idiota podría pasar por ahí y salir lastimado, esa materia era para mantenerse en forma, eso lo sabía por pura lógica, así que eso significaba que les iban a enseñar algunos movimientos, y si los estudiantes no seguían el consejo de Mcgonagall de mantenerse alejados por su seguridad, no sabía que podría hacer, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ir a su clase y que los demás se encargaran de sus propios problemas.

Cuando llegó, había un carpa a un costado del lago, era pequeña, y un hombre alto, de piel morena (un tono bastante fuerte), encantador, musculoso, era calvo y llevaba una camisa gris de corte V y unos pants, tenía una raba que le rodeaba la boca. Rose se acerco a él y le tendió la mano.

-Rose Weasley- le dijo la pelirroja, luego el la miro calculadoramente y acepto su mano.-

-Charles Towler, es mejor que pases a cambiarte, adentro encontraras un vestuario con tu nombre.- le dijo el moreno.-

La pelirroja lo miro durante unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la carpa confusa, "_¿Cómo diablos piensa que me voy cambiar en diminuta cabaña? Es que acaso_…" pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos,… al entrar, se topo con una cabaña enorme, con telas rojas y negras por todos lados, del lado derecho había Armas que Rose no podría describir, reconocía algunas armas, el arco, la espada, las dagas, lanzas y la ballesta, del lado izquierdo, había algunos biombos preciosos, que eran para cambiarte, y en el medio una gran colchoneta; Rose se dirigió a los biombos y en una mesita pequeña descansaban dos trajes de cuero, uno con el nombre de Rose, y uno con el nombre de Scorpius, ella tomo el suyo y se dirigió a un biombo.

Afuera de la carpa, Scorpius llegaba corriendo a la clase, había estado en la biblioteca todo el día, estaba estudiando, cuando una chica de Gryffindor se le acerco y no lo quería dejar ir, hasta que la chica se distrajo y él se pudo escapar, cuando se dio cuenta, no le daba ni tiempo para comer, había ido al Gran Comedor, y se encontró con Albus, el estaba saliendo del comedor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Ya son las cinco!, Deberías estar en clases- le dijo el moreno-

Scorpius había abierto los ojos como platos, y se fue corriendo, él pensaba que lo iban a regañar o algo por el estilo, así que corrió más rápido, pero no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, así que freno y saco su papel, vio las palabras escritas, y le agradeció a Merlín que iba en la dirección correcta, al llegar al lago, pudo ver como un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso iba a entrar a la carpa, pero este se volteo al escuchar los pasos de Scorpius.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Towler- pero a tiempo.-

-Lo lamento, Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el rubio presentándose.-

-Charles Towler, adelante- le dijo Towler abriéndole la carpa-

El rubio lo vio confuso, esa cabaña era muy pequeña como para que cupieran los dos, pero al entrar, se encontró con una enorme casa de campaña, observo maravillado, como la carpa tenia grabados rojos y negros que se movían de un lado a otro, al igual que las paredes en las que estaban las armas, y los paisajes de los biombos, cuando vio a alguien emerger detrás de uno, sus ojos se quedaron maravillados. Rose llevaba una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo y encima una chamarra de cuero, unos guantes que dejaban al visto sus dedos, y jeans de cuero bastante apretados, también pudo notar que llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, pero lo bueno es que eran de tacón corto, porque el rubio la conocía, y si fueran de tacón alto ella ya estaría en el suelo, pero aun así se veía hermosa y porque no decirlo sexy; Rose no se había percatado de su presencia, cuando salió del biombo, ella estaba luchando por ponerse bien el cinturón de cadena que se amarraba en un lado , pero como ella no le había encontrado forma, simplemente le hizo un nudo mientras salía, levanto la vista y se encontró a Scorpius, este la miraba de una forma extraña y ella solo pudo sonreír.

-Bueno será mejor que te cambies, pero hazlo rápido, o comenzare la clase sin ti, - dijo Towler-

Scorpius salió de su ensoñación y se decidió hacer lo que le pedían, tomo el paquete con su nombre y se dirigió hacia un biombo.

Un minuto más tarde, Scorpius salió de la carpa, Rose lo vio y sonrío se veía muy guapo así, llevaba playera de algodón negro, unos pants negros, botas cortas de cuero y chamarra de cuero.

-Bueno, ya que están listos, podremos comenzar – dijo el moreno y se cruzo de brazos, Rose pudo notar que tenía un arete en el oído derecho- Yo soy muy estricto en mi materia, está, yo la considero como una de las más importantes, ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento los desarmaran y no tuvieran nada con que defenderse?-

-Usar tu cuerpo como mecanismo de defensa.-dijo Scorpius-

-Exactamente, el cuerpo y la mente están conectados, es por eso que si tu mente le indica a tu mano que escriba, lo va hacer, y si le dice que se defienda, este lo va hacer, en esta materia, yo les enseñare a ser agiles, los voy a entrenar, les dejare escoger dos armas, las que quieran, esa es decisión suya, yo les enseñare a manejarlas, eso sí, les voy a pedir que no escojan la Espada y el Arco, ya que esas son armas básicas y obligatorias, y yo se las voy a enseñar por aparte. Así que acompáñenme por favor.-

Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron a una mesa con varias armas, Towler fue muy amable en mostrarles cada una de ellas y su función. Había: Espada, arco, hacha, cadenas, látigo, dagas, lanzas, tritones, mazos, ballestas, etc…, algunas armas chinas como: el Nunchaku un arma tradicional de las artes marciales asiáticas, formada básicamente por dos palos muy cortos entre 30 y 60 centímetros unidos por una cuerda o cadena, que llamo la atención de Scorpius, o el Emeici, un arma que consiste en una barra de metal con punta afilada, con un anillo montado para manipularlas con los dedos, estas servían para distraer al oponente y atacar con velocidad en ataques sorpresa para apuñalarlo, estas llamarón la atención de Rose, también estaban el Dao, el Feng huo Iun, el Guan dao, dagas egipcias, entre otros. Towler les dio a escoger dos, ya que aprenderían a manejar cuatro armas: Espada, Arco y las dos extras.

Rose no se pudo resistir, y escogió el Emeici, y la segunda opción fue un poco más difícil, no sabía si escoger las cadenas o el látigo, pero decidió que tal vez un látigo seria más práctico. Scorpius tuvo una gran batalla en no saber si escoger el mazo o el Nunchaku, pero al final decidió quedarse con el segundo, y en su segunda opción escogió las dagas egipcias

-Esas son armas difíciles, ¿Están seguros que las quieren?- dijo Towler-

-Sí- dijeron los dos al unisonó-

-Entonces comencemos-

Towler había empezado haciendo correr a Rose y a Scorpius por toda la cabaña 10 minutos, después les dio ejercicios de estiramiento para que los músculos no se tensaran, luego los hizo hacer 150 abdominales, y repetir la secuencia pero estirando las piernas en el aire. Agotados de una hora de estos ejercicios, Towler empezó con las lecciones de la espada, ninguno de los dos había tomado una espada antes, así que eran completos principiantes, Towler les enseño movimientos básicos de defensa y posturas. Como mover la espada en los ángulos correctos, dependiendo si eras zurdo o diestro era el pie que iba adelante, como dar golpes con la espada, como bloquear los golpes, etc…

Los dos estaban muertos al acabar la clase, sudaban por todos lados, el profesor le dijo a Rose que si quería, podía traerse un short la próxima clase, ya que de esa manera estaría más cómoda que con los pantalones de cuero, pero que de todos modos, no le recomendaba dejar de usar las botas, ya que ese iba a ser su uniforme de trabajo posteriormente, y si ella no se iba acoplando, tendría problemas en las pruebas finales, Rose sentía las botas muy cómodas, no la lastimaban, pero los pantalones le apretaban,… ya se acostumbraría luego, eso era lo de menos. Salieron a las 7:30 pm ya que sin haberlo planeado, practicando y forjando la espada se les había ido el tiempo, así que ellos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes a bañarse, diciéndose que se verían a la hora de la cena ( el vestuario lo habían dejado en su lugar de origen, es decir, la mesita), se dieron un baño y se cambiaron, a Rose le dolía el cuerpo, y no tenía fuerzas para recogerse el cabello, así que dejo su cabello ondulado, mojado y suelto, bajo al Gran Comedor a las 8:00. Se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó a lado de Scorpius que estaba bostezando.

-Lo bueno es que es viernes- dijo Scorpius cansado-

-Te recuerdo que reservaste el campo para mañana, mientras eras capitán, para que los Slytherins practiquen Quidditch - dijo Albus con una sonrisa- puedes faltar si quieres, yo te cubriré, pero solo por esta vez porqué se ven muy cansados-

-Lo estamos- dijeron Rose y Scorpius.-

En ese momento John Wood y su hermano entraron al Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, ya todos sabían de lo ocurrido con él, o más bien creían saber lo que había pasado con él, ya que afortunadamente, nadie sabía el porqué se había peleado, Scorpius recordó que se habían quedado de ver con él en las cocinas esta noche, para que les diera información acerca de quién había sido el maldito que había dicho esas palabras sobre Rose. Volteo a ver a Albus que asintió levemente con la cabeza y este busco a Mandy con la mirada, que estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, este le dedico una mirada y ella asintió de manera discreta, luego se paro y salió del comedor, dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera de las cocinas, donde estaba el retrato de la pera. Scorpius y Albus se despidieron de Rose con la escusa de tener sueño, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que la pelirroja ya sabía su plan, y a ella no la podían engañar, así que decidió seguirlos, de todos modos ella tenía curiosidad de saber quiénes habían sido, y si quería vengarse, necesitaba esa información.

Rose los siguió a una distancia larga, donde nadie pudiera verla, era muy buena escabulléndose, así que ni siquiera los profesores (que algunos habían pasado alado de ella), la notaron; Mandy, Scorpius y Albus, estaban afuera del retrato de pera, esperando a John, cuando ellos se distrajeron, Rose aprovecho el momento y se escondió detrás de una gárgola.

Al parecer con lo que se habían distraído, era con el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, Rose se aseguro de estar bien escondida para no ser descubierta.

-Siento la tardanza, Rachel quería que la acompañara hasta su sala común.- dijo la voz de John Wood-

-No te apures- dijo Mandy- entendemos, pero nosotros tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, si mejor apúrate.-

John encontró gracioso el comentario y sonrió, luego su expresión se volvió seria.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?- les dijo el castaño-

-La verdad- dijo Albus- quiero que nos digas como empezó la pelea, palabra por palabra.-

-Está bien- John hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar, recordó lo sucedido.-

**Flash Back.**

John acababa de salir de su clase de Herbología, estaba pensando en Rose, no la había visto desde esa vez en la biblioteca, y se sentía extraño Rose le gustaba, le atraía, pero ¿La amaba?,… muy pronto para decidir eso, era mejor esperar y ver como se daban las cosas. El estaba seguro de que Rose sentía una empatía por Rachel y William, por alguna razón él creía que los veía como sus hermanos pequeños, los trataba como tal, y a John le gustaba que fuera así con ellos; Se despidió de sus amigos, cuando escucho gritos, pero no solo eran gritos, eran gritos de su hermano, el se hecho a correr buscando el origen del grito, giro un pasillo, y ahí estaban 2 chicos de Slytherin y uno de Gryffindor, sosteniendo al pequeño.

John se acerco y quito a su hermano del camino, y inmediatamente pregunto qué diablos le pasaba.

-Estaba insultando a Rose, le dijeron que no era más que una hija de sangre sucia ¡Puedes creerlo!, ¡malditos canallas!- grito Will-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Wood,- dijo uno de los de Slytherin- que… -

Pero las palabras del tipo se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe en la mandíbula, de parte de John el otro Slytherin salto sobre John, William lo pateo en la pantorrilla, y este se sostuvo el pie, luego miro a William con furia y lo lanzo con un Expelliarmus. John estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, estaba tan enojado, que de un solo golpe dejo inconsciente al que había lastimado a su hermano, y el Gryffindor huyo.

John se acerco a su hermano y lo cargo hasta la enfermería, ahí adentro, le curaron las heridas a los dos, y luego hablo con su hermano de lo ocurrido.

-Se que sabes quienes eran, así que por favor, no les digas nada a los Weasley, acerca quiénes fueron los que llamaron a Rose de esa manera,… ellos vendrán, o al menos Rose lo hará, buscaran una explicación y se las daremos, le diremos la verdad pero un poco distorsionada.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, si les decimos la verdad, eso los pondría ellos en problemas… pero no entiendo porque Lorcan Scramander estaba entre ellos, yo pensé que era amigo de Rose.- dijo William.-

-yo tampoco entiendo.-dijo John

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Rose se quedo Estupefacta, John había dicho ¿Lorcan Scramander?, su amigo, el era como su primo, Lorcan después de su primo Albus, era con el que tenía más intimidad, desde chicos, los dos se cuidaban el uno al otro, no permitían que los demás hablaran mal de ellos, eran casi como verdaderos primos, se querían mucho, no podía haber sido él, simplemente no podía… pero ¿Que no había visto a Lorcan de muy mal humor en la tarde?, ella se había enterado que lo castigaron por tres meses, por tratar de escaparse a Hosmadge, pero ¿Y si no había sido por lo de Hosmadge?, ¿y si lo habían castigado por lo que dijo sobre Rose?, Rose no quería creer lo que decía John, tenía que haber una explicación.

-¿Lorcan?, tienes que estar equivocado, el nunca le haría algo así a Rose, es como su prima- dijo Albus, más como para sí mismo-

-Yo lo vi, si no me crees, pregúntale a mi hermano, o a el mismo Lorcan si es necesario, se que fue él, Lorcan junto con, Owen Sloper y Kevin Higgs, los últimos dos Slytherins, insultaron a Rose-

Scorpius estaba enojado o lo que le seguía, conocía a Owen y Kevin, ellos eran unos mujeriegos y serian capaces de hablar mal hasta de sus madres, ¿pero de Lorcan?, eso era imposible, Lorcan era como el primo postizo de los Weasley, tal como Lysander, y sabia que si era verdad lo que decía John iban a ver graves y serios problemas.

Albus por otra parte, no podía, no quería creer en eso, Lorcan era como de la familia, y si decía eso de Rose, eso se significaría que traiciono a la familia.

-Estas cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices- dijo Mandy, sabiendo que esa era una acusación grave-

-Lo estoy, por esa misma razón no se los quería decir, sabía que Lorcan es muy cercano a ustedes.- dijo John-

-Ese maldito… voy a hablar con él –

Dijo Albus apretando los puños, pero cuando se iba a ir, Rose emergió de su escondite, todos se quedaron estupefactos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sabían que ella había escuchado y eso era lo que querían evitar.

-Tú no vas a hablar con nadie, déjamelo a mí, de la manera más atenta, no se metan.- la pelirroja dio media vuelta, en señal de que se iba a ir, pero Scorpius la detuvo.-

-¿Nos seguiste?-

-No escuche su conversación de ayer, ustedes no se dieron cuenta de que estaba atrás de gárgola en la que hablaron, así que ya sabía lo que iban a hacer, créanme cuando les digo que no pensaba detenerlos en su "venganza", pero esto cambia las cosas, así que por eso les pido que me dejen hablar con el primero, por favor.-

Se saco a Scorpius de encima y siguió con su camino, ella no se detuvo ni siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo simplemente, camino en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, Mandy, Albus y Scorpius iban detrás de ella, John prefirió no meterse en un asunto familiar, así que él se quedo. Cuando llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Rose tuvo la suerte de que unos chicos de tercero estaban entrando, así que se escabullo entre ellos, entro y afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, vio a todos sus primos y a los Scramander sentados en un sillón de la sala. Ante la mirada de todos los que estaban ahí, Rose se acerco a Lorcan y lo cacheteo; Todos se quedaron estupefactos, Scorpius, Mandy y Albus observaban todo detrás de ella, fue Scorpius el que se acerco a calmar a Rose, pero cuando este hizo el ademan de sacarla de la sala, ella lo vio de la manera más dura que lo miro jamás, luego volvió a mirar a Lorcan.

-Solo dime que no es cierto, sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, y no pienso decir en voz alta lo que hiciste, eso lo tendrás que hacer tu, claro si eres lo suficientemente hombre…-

-Rose, que… - dijo Hugo, tratando de calmar a su hermana pero ella siguió.-

-Lorcan, mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto, solo dímelo- la pelirroja pronuncio esas palabras con cierto rencor, y al mismo tiempo dolor, ya que lo quería tanto como a sus primos.-

Todos se estremecieron por la manera en la que la Ravenclaw pronuncio esas palabras, era en un tono casi suplicante, Lorcan que todo ese tiempo había tenido la cabeza gacha, entre sorprendido y temeroso, la miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento.- el soltó una lagrima al pronunciar la última palabra.-

Rose sintió un agujero en el corazón y dejo escapar un suspiro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Lorcan la había traicionado, la había humillado, su propia familia.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, no te me acerques, no me hables, no me mires, si no quieres que te haga algo de lo que después tal vez y me arrepienta.- dijo ella apuntándole con un dedo.-

-Rosie, en verdad lo siento, déjame explicarte lo que paso…-

-Lo haré, te dejare explicarme… pero no ahora, estoy demasiado enojada como para eso, yo no soy la clase de personas que se dejan llevar por la primera impresión, así que yo te buscare cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto, haz lo que te pedí, si es que en verdad valoras mi perdón, hazlo.-

Con estas palabras, Rose salió de la sala común con los ojos humedos, todos se vieron entre confundidos y aterrados por lo que acaba de pasar, nadie quiso decir nada, a excepción de Mandy, que a ella no le gustaba quedarse callada, se acerco a Lorcan y le dijo.

-Te pasaste de la raya Scramander, yo no soy tu familia, y tu no me importas, pero si me importa Rose, y sé que si te hago daño, le hago daño a ella, solo por eso no estas noqueado en el piso, así que mejor haz lo que te pidió, hazlo por la buenas, si no es que quieres que yo te obligue a hacerlo por las malas.-

Ella salió en busca de Rose, luego le siguió Scorpius, Albus solo se quedo mirando a Lorcan unos minutos con cierto rencor y luego salió también de la sala.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- dijo Lysander confuso y alterado-

-Déjame en paz- dijo Lorcan y hizo el ademan de pararse, pero Lysander se paro y lo tomo del brazo.-

-Me vas a decir lo que paso, quieras o no, de todos modos, me terminare de enterar.-

Luego Lorcan soltó dos lagrimas más, que conmovieron y desubicaron a todos.

-Hice algo terrible Lysander, algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida y no sé si Rose será capaz de volverme a hablar, mucho menos de perdonarme, me siento avergonzado, no te lo quiero decir, no podría nunca admitirlo, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, así que te voy a pedir que me dejes solo.-

Esta vez Lysander no lo detuvo, Lorcan subió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

**4.**

Era domingo, Rose estaba saliendo del entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch, habían mejorado, lo único malo del equipo de Ravenclaw, es que la mayoría siempre se preocupa más por los estudios que por el Quidditch, pero al final de cuentas, se podían poner de acuerdo para practicar, ella era una buscadora muy buena, así que en este entrenamiento le había tomado 30 minutos en encontrar la Snitch, su record era de quince, pero aun así se sentía feliz con el resultado.

Rose no había hablado con nadie desde lo ocurrido con Lorcan, había estado evitando a las personas, a excepción de la única que no podía huir ya que compartía dormitorio con ella: Mandy Boot, la castaña/ pelirroja le había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara le podía decir a ella y se la traía, Mandy era una persona muy especial en la vida de Rose, y viceversa, Mandy era una chica amorosa y fuerte, y Rose sabía que su vida no había sido nada fácil, sin saber muy bien porque, recordó el cómo había empezado su amistad con Mandy; Mandy en primer año había sido rechazada por todos, ella era rechazada por el hecho de que tenía dos padres, sus papás eran gays, su papá, Terry Boot, se había casado con Arthur Goldstein,… tiempo después de la segunda guerra ellos querían tener un hijo, así que alquilaron el vientre de una bruja, y con los genes de Terry, hicieron una inseminación artificial en un hospital muggle, de ahí nació Mandy, todos la rechazaban por eso, pero la única que alguna vez se le acerco ese año fue Rose (como ya saben, ella odia la discriminación), y desde entonces, ellas se hicieron las mejores amigas.

Después de un tiempo, fue cuando Scorpius y Albus decidieron darle una oportunidad a Mandy, ellos creyeron que era una persona "mala onda", pero desde el momento en la que la conocieron se hicieron amigos de ella, la Ravenclaw era de esas personas que con tan solo decir hola sientes un cariñó extraño por ella, Mandy al empezar a juntarse con ellos, la gente le empezó a hablar más, y poco a poco todos se dieron cuenta de que la juzgaban mal. Rose la admiraba y la quería mucho; a ella le decían cosas muy feas en ese entonces y hasta la fecha lo hacían, pero ahora eran pocas a comparación de antes, pero no era necesario defenderla demasiado, en eso se parecía a Rose, las dos se defendían por si solas, y Mandy, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablando mal de sus papás, no se salvaba de una buena platica, porque si algo sabia hacer la castaña pelinaranja era herir con palabras; Rose había conocido alguna vez a los padres de Mandy, en tercero y en Sexto año había pasado las vacaciones casa de la Ravenclaw, sus padres eran señores muy educados, y de porte elegante, la casa de los Boot, también era elegante, pero a pesar de eso eran una familia muy sencilla y bonita, los tres hacían actividades juntos de todo tipo (Ella lo sabía porque las veces que estuvo con ellos, la habían llevado a cientos de lugares diferentes y en cada uno hacían actividades diferentes, lo sorprendente es que por más agotada que estuviera no se cansaba, y ni por uno momento dejaba de disfrutar) y al igual que Mandy sabían cómo tratar a la gente.

Era por eso que Mandy y Rose se habían hecho amigas, porque de cierta forma, las dos se sentían rechazadas en primer año, una por la sociedad y la otra por la familia. Rose detuvo sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique y Lily acercarse a ella.

-Rose.- la llamo Lucy- podemos hablar contigo-

"_No" _pensó ella, pero dijo lo contrario.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Queremos saber que paso con Lorcan- dijo Lily yendo directo al grano, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de parte de sus primas- el no ha salido de su cuarto estos días, y ni Albus ni Mandy nos quieren decir que pasa, es por eso que decidimos venir contigo, para que alguien nos explique.-

Todas la miraron expectantes. Rose se soltó la colita de caballo, y dejo que su pelo cayera en pequeñas ondulaciones hasta su cintura.

-La verdad, es que Lorcan me hizo algo imperdonable, y no quiero decir nada hasta habar con él, de todos modos, no es algo que me corresponda a mí decirles, no tengo por qué hacerlo, como lo dije en su sala común, si Lorcan es lo suficientemente valiente, se los contara, si no es un cobarde.-

Sus primas se vieron entre si, como alentándose a insistir en el tema.

-Rose, estamos preocupados tanto por Lorcan, como por ti.- dijo Roxanne- por favor, dinos.-

-No Rox, no lo hare, lo siento.- dijo Rose-

-Bueno, lo intentamos,- dijo Lucy dándose por vencida, sabiendo que no podrían nunca sacarle la información a Rose- ¿por qué no pasas el día de hoy con nosotras?-

- Claro, solo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi cuarto y las veo en el Lago, ¿Está bien?-

Todas asintieron y dieron media vuelta dirigiéndose al Lago. Rose le tomo 20 minutos dejar sus cosas y tomar un baño, se puso algo cómodo, una playera holgada completamente gris (que le caía por un hombro), unos jeans y zapatos bajos. Se reunió con sus primas en el Lago, Lily al parecer ya no estaba enojada con ella, fue como siempre era y se porto amable, pasaron un muy lindo domingo todas juntas, a la hora de la comida, Lucy fue junto con Rox a la cocina a pedirles algo de comer a los elfos domésticos, y ellos muy amables, les hicieron una comida muy rica; Decidieron hacer una pijamada en el cuarto de Lily y Roxanne, ya que ellas eran del mismo año y compartían cuarto, Rose no quería ir a la sala de Gryffindor, por razones obvias, así que prefirió simplemente decir que no, pero sus primas no la dejaron, así que prácticamente la obligaron a ir con ellas, Rose no necesito una pijama, ya que la playera que llevaba le quedaba grande, casi hasta los muslos, entonces la iba a usar como camisón, recogieron las cosas y se dirigieron a la sala común de los leones.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común afortunadamente, sus primos no estaban ahí, pero si Lysander, a ella le dolió verlo, ya que al ser el gemelo de Lorcan le traía malos recuerdos, así que solo le dedico una sonrisa, que le salió más como una mueca y siguió a las chicas hasta el cuarto de Roxanne y Lily; Lucy tenia uno de esos aparatos muggles que reproducían música, un Mp3 o algo por el estilo, así que en un tono neutral, reprodujeron la música, cuando empezó una canción que según Lucy se llamaba Jump, empezaron a saltar en las camas de las compañeras de cuarto de Lily y Rox (que muy amablemente les cedieron el cuarto y se fueron a dormir con unas amigas), y cantaron a todo pulmón, la fogata que había en medio de la habitación le daba un toque cálido, bailaron y saltaron de cama en cama, rieron hasta que todas se quedaron dormidas. A excepción de una.

**5. **

**Lorcan.**

Lorcan estaba en la torre de astronomía, había subido a aclarar sus ideas, ya habían pasado dos días de lo ocurrido con Rose, y ella no lo había venido a buscar, sentía asco de sí mismo, se sentía repugnante, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque hizo lo que hizo, bueno, la verdad es que si lo sabía, el estaba hablando normal con Owen y Kevin, el se llevaba bien con los Slytherins, y estos dos eran de su mismo año, Estaban hablando de un tema sin mucha importancia cuando por alguna razón Owen saco el tema de lo del curso, empezó primero a hablar de Scorpius, diciendo que estaba muy feliz que alguien de Slytherin por fin le dieran una oportunidad en algo tan importante como la BAMM. Luego Kevin lo apoyo, pero dijo que sentía asco de que Rose Weasley estuviera en la competencia por ser hija de una sangre sucia, Lorcan la verdad es que no supo qué hacer, se quedo mudo y no dijo nada, lo cual era muy extraño en él, porque a Rose la quería como a una hermana pequeña y desde chicos siempre que Rose lo necesitaba, el estaba ahí para ella, de hecho era con la única Weasley que tenía una relación profunda, todas las demás eran sus amigas, las molestaba y ellas lo molestaban, las quería por supuesto, pero no tanto como a Rose, a ella en verdad la apreciaba, y nunca hubiera permitido que nadie la insultara o la tratara mal, pero ¿Qué le pasó?, tal vez y solo había sido el shock, era la primera vez que insultaban a Rose delante de el, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, solo reacciono hasta que John Wood, también de su mismo año, golpeo a Owen en la nariz, y el simplemente huyo, como un cobarde.

El sentía que había sido un cobarde, no defendió a Rose, no ayudo a Wood a golpearlos, no hizo NADA. Por Merlín ella era su hermana, bueno técnicamente no lo era, pero para él así era; Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, el no se molesto en moverse. Solo volvió la cabeza para ver quien había subido, y se encontró con Rose, ella lo miro sin saber muy bien qué hacer si irse o quedarse a hablar con él, había esperado a que sus primas se durmieran para ir como todas la noches a la torre de astronomía y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lorcan, se iba a ir cuando escucho la voz de Lorcan.

-No te vayas… no me dejes- le dijo en tono casi suplicante-

Ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos, en los de él se veía una profunda tristeza y los de ella permanecían inexpresivos. Como los de un león, midiendo el asunto.

-Siéntate con migo, por favor, hablemos- le dijo el-

Ella se acerco y se arrodillo frente a él. Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Dame tu versión.-

Lorcan sintió un alivio en el pecho, le iba a dar una oportunidad de explicarle.

-Yo… no supe que hacer, soy un cobarde, ellos te insultaron a ti y a tía Hermione, no supe que decir, como reaccionar, solo me quede ahí observando la pelea yo… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.-

Las palabras de Lorcan eran sinceras, como Rose no dijo nada el decidió continuar.

-Nunca me podre perdonar lo que hice Rose, fui un cobarde, me siento como si hubiera sido yo el que te llamo de esa manera, te entenderé si no me perdonas pero…-

Rose no lo dejo terminar, simplemente lo abrazo, ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero por suerte Lorcan no la podía ver, así que se limpio las lagrimas que caían por su rostro disimuladamente mientras abrazaba a Lorcan. El rubio no podría describir la felicidad que sentía, abrazo a Rose cada vez más fuerte, el no podía controlar su llanto, era la primera vez que lloraba de arrepentimiento y no paraba de decir que lo sentía, le susurraba a Rose "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." un millón de veces.

Luego de unos minutos los dos se separaron, ella lo vio a los ojos y le dijo.

-Si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste, no te voy a perdonar, que se la ultima vez, ¿lo prometes?- el no se tardo ni dos segundos en contestarle-

-Lo prometo, juro que no lo hare nunca más, …es solo que, no supe que hacer, en verdad lo siento.-

-Si dices lo siento una vez más te voy a cortar la lengua- el rio débilmente, y ella le sonrió luego le tomo la barbilla y busco sus ojos- Te quiero, tu sabes de que de alguna u otra manera te hubiera perdonado, claro siempre y cuando hubieran sido las razones que me dijiste- el agacho la cabeza, pero ella se la volvió a levantar con ambas manos- eres como mi hermano mayor, aunque seas un año más chico, pero aun así para mí siempre lo serás Picasso-

-Y tú eres mi hermana menor Picassa- le contesto él y la volvió a abrazar-

Ellos se decían Picasso y Picassa, por Pablo Picasso, un artista muggle que a los dos les fascinaba, ellos lo habían descubierto por que cuando ella iba en tercero y él en segundo, por accidente, alguien olvido su libro del movimiento cubista, y ellos hojearon el libro, fascinados por la información contenida, y un día el la llamo por el nombre de Picassa. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y le siguió el juego; Pasaron una hora, los dos estaban recargados en una columna, viendo los campos de Hogwarts, observando las estrellas, pero los dos empezaron a sentir el sueño venir. Así que decidieron que era mejor irse a descansar, y la verdad era que Rose había tenido una semana difícil, y agotadora, pero el tiempo seguía, y ella tenía que acoplarse a su nueva vida.


	7. Jorose

Hola¡

Como verán me eh atrasado en subir el capitulo (¡Buuuu, eso ya no es novedad Fátima!) sí, si lo siento pero es que tuve que hacer un ensayo de español a última hora, y dos exámenes ayer… y pues ya saben…. Este Capitulo es más pequeño que los anteriores, el motivo es que no estuve tan inspirada como en otros, la escuela y me eh pasado días enteros escuchando canciones para la selección de lo que serán "Los Problemas", y pues se me ha ido el tiempo. Como se darán cuenta soy de esas personas que ya tienen el final pero conforme van escribiendo se les ocurre el principio, **(Alerta: los que no quieran saber un pequeño Spoiler sáltense esta parte)** lo que si les diré que a partir de Navidad en adelante, TODO ya está absolutamente planeado, es decir no improvisare como en estos capítulos: D

También les quiero anunciar que en este capítulo hay un Libro Muggle que eh recomendado, hay una pequeña nota que dice "N.A" y se significa "Nota de la Autora", lo que significa que por unos segundos yo aparezco en la historia yupiii¡. Les dejo este capítulo, recomienden el fic :D pueden dejarme un Review con lo que piensan de este capítulo, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, les responderé a todos, lo prometo, en verdad me ayudaría mucho :D

Besos. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D

**Mi último año. **

**Capítulo 6.**

_Beam me up de Pink (Tres escobas)_

_Everybody hurts de The Corrs (Scorpius)_

_Holding out for a hero de Bonnie Tyler (Entrenamiento físico y especialización en el manejo de armas muggles)_

-¡Cállate Zabini!-

-Vamos Rose, a las doce, voltea disimuladamente.-

-No pienso voltear, me vería muy obvia-

-Zoe…, ni lo intentes, las dos sabemos que Rose no volteara, ya le dije a Rose que lo invite a salir, y no me hace caso.-

Mandy, Rose y Zoe, caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, por los pasillos de Hogwarts Zoe Zabini necesitaba ayuda con Runas Mágicas, y Rose y Mandy se ofrecieron a ayudarla, era raro que siendo una Zabini Parkinson, estuviera en Ravenclaw, ya que sus dos padres estuvieron en Slytherin,( pero tal vez como todos ellos, era diferente a sus padres), Zoe no se juntaba mucho con ellas, por lo menos un fin de semana o una vez cada dos semanas, por lo mismo de que ella estudiaba mucho y tenía su grupo de amigas, pero se llevaban muy bien entre ellas; Desde primer año las tres compartían y comparten dormitorio, y por eso tenían que crear un ambiente pacífico, ya que iban a ser compañeras siete años, y afortunadamente, terminaron siendo amigas. Aunque tenían que admitir que salir con Zoe, se significaba estar bajo las miradas del sexo masculino, ya que los ojos lilas de Zoe llamaban mucho la atención.

Zoe, sin querer queriendo se había dado cuenta de las miradas que John le echaba a Rose en el gran comedor y viceversa, le había insistido a Rose en que le dijera que si él le gustaba, y esta no tuvo otro remedio más que admitir que John le gustaba; La razón por la cual Zoe le había pedido que volteara era porque John las estaba viendo, el estaba sentado en el césped junto con sus dos amigos de siempre, según se había entrado Rose ( información que Zoe había conseguido; al parecer cuando Rose le dijo a la ojilila "Me gusta John" parecía haberle dicho "Me gusta John y acósame con toda la información que obtengas acerca del"), se llamaban Ivan y Jade Brown ambos Hufflelpuffs, ella reconocía los apellidos de ellos, ya que una vez su madre le había contado que en la segunda guerra murió una mujer muy importante en la infancia y adolescencia de ellos llamada Lavander Brown, (que al parecer había sido novia de su padre) su mamá le había dicho que esa mujer era irritante, pero que tenía un gran corazón y una exitosa vida por delante y definitivamente no merecía morir, también le conto que ella había vengado su muerte, Hermione había matado al hombre lobo que había matado a Lavander y Rose la comprendió, honestamente, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le conto que Lavander siempre le había sido fiel al llamado en ese tiempo "Ejercito de Dumbledor", y que lucho hasta el final por una buena causa y con honor, Rose sabia que Lavander Brown tenía un hermano un año más chico, llamado Richard Brown, que la pelirroja supuso que él era el padre de los dos muchachos, Ivan era de séptimo año, y Jade de sexto.

Últimamente se notaba algo raro entre ellas 3 en la última semana, Mandy había encogido, de tal manera que ahora estaba de la altura de Zoe y Rose, la primera no se había dado cuenta hasta que Rose lo menciono.

-¿O tú te encogiste o nosotras crecimos?-dijo Rose-

Mandy se miro a sí misma y a sus pies, y luego rio.

-Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta, todos estos últimos tres años eh usado zapatos corridos con tacón; soy 5 centímetros más alta que ustedes con ellos, tampoco no exageren,… pero hace dos días se zafo el moño de mi zapato, así que le pedí a mis papás que me enviaran unos nuevos, estos no me gustan tanto como los otros, pero en fin mis papás tienen un muy buen gusto en los zapatos…, también me enviaron unos de tacón alto, preciosos.- dijo la castaña pelinaranja asiendo gestos-

Ellas rieron por el comentario. Era jueves, y hace una hora Rose había tenido su segunda clase de Oclumancia, (era la única clase en la que salía media hora más temprano) seguía siendo igual de dolorosa, pero esta vez ella había logrado un minuto de tiempo, sin embargo Scorpius había tenido muy poco avances, 45 segundos, cuestión que era rara ya que en los tres días anteriores, el había subido mucho en su desempeño; en Pociones y Herbología, había logrado una poción de acido perfecta, Rose también la había hecho bien, pero termino 10 minutos más tarde que el rubio, y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la profesora Kovalevski los había dejado avanzar con los hechizos de Defensa, Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Expulso y Partis Temporus (Crea temporalmente una barrera mágica de protección), todos estos los practicaron con maniquís, a excepción de uno que practicaron con la profesora, ella les lanzaba un Expelliarmus y ellos tenían que usar el hechizo Impedimenta, sin pronunciarlo en voz alta, Los dos tuvieron éxito ese día; en Transformaciones repasaron todo lo visto en la clase pasada y hechizos que te hacen tener cualidades de un animal (Su rapidez, su sigilo, su olfato, etc…), así que no hubo mucho problema, Transformaciones era la materia más fácil.

Todavía Rose, Scorpius y Albus tenían pendiente el tema de Teddy… Scorpius y Rose habían tratado de sacarle información a Kovalevski de manera disimulada, pero ella había evadido muy bien el tema, así que ellos decidieron no insistir porque se hubiera visto muy sospecho; Cuando llegaron al gran comedor Zoe les dio las gracias y se dirigió a la mesa de las águilas en busca de sus amigas, Rose y Mandy en cambio fueron a la de los Leones, Rose vio a Albus y Scorpius ahí, así que pensó que no sería mala idea ir con ellos y llevar a Mandy.

-Hola- saludo Rose a todos sus primos, los Scramander y Scorpius.-

-Rose este Sábado es la primera visita a Hogsmeade, ¿Vas ir?- le pregunto Louis; justo cuando ellas llegaron la comida apareció, así que todos se empezaron a servir-

-Eso creo, ¿Vamos a hacer algo el Sábado?- le pregunto Rose a Mandy y ella negó mientras de servía jugo de calabaza.-

-No, pero si el domingo, en la mañana entrenaremos unas horas con el equipo, eso también va para ti Dom.- dijo Mandy volteando a ver a Dominique, la rubia sabia porque lo decía, ella casi siempre llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, Dom solo rodo los ojos.- Tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más, ya que Slytherin regreso más fuerte que el año pasado y si queremos volver a ganar la…-

Rose le dio un codazo a Mandy para que se callara, y ella se sonrojo levemente por no haber controlado su lengua, inmediatamente, siguieron comiendo ante las miradas incomodas de los demás; La razón por la cual Rose le había hecho la seña a Mandy de que se callara, era porque los Gryffindors que jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch, es decir: Hugo, Lorcan, Lily y Fred pusieron mala cara, ya que ellos habían perdido el partido del Lunes y todavía estaban emberrinchados por eso hecho; El partido había sido épico, Gryffindor había atrapado la Snitch después de dos horas, pero había sido porque Albus se cayó de su escoba, Lily lo había fintado con su escoba haciéndole creer que se le iba atravesar, ( Lily era la buscadora de Gryffindor) y él para no golpearla freno y cayo de la suya, ellos ahora se habían vuelto a pelar por ese hecho, pero en fin, Slytherin ya había sobre pasado los 150 puntos de la Snitch para ese entonces por lo tanto habían ganado; Estos cinco leones no les hablaban ni a Scorpius, ni a Albus, pero de todos modos era así cada vez que había partido entre ellos y el otro perdía, ya después lo olvidarían.

Luego de que todos terminaron de comer, Lorcan, que estaba sentado frente a Rose, le comenzó a preguntar de manera normal acerca de por qué había dejado su puesto de capitana en el equipo Quidditch, y ella le contesto amablemente la pregunta, todos quedaron extrañados, ya que la última vez que se habían hablado, ella lo había cacheteado…, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían, Mandy se atrevió a preguntarles había pasado entre ellos, para sacarse la duda de una vez.

-¿Ustedes dos ya hicieron las paces?- pregunto extrañada pero en voz baja, siendo discreta-

-Sí…, luego te explico con detalle lo que en verdad paso.- le dijo Rose en un tono que solo alcanzo a escuchar la castaña pelinaranja, luego Mandy frunció el ceño y volvió lentamente la cabeza a Lorcan, se inclino de manera que solo él y Rose la podían escuchar, ella lo vio con ojos firmes.-

-Solo espero que allá habido una buena razón por la cual hiciste lo que hiciste.-

Lorcan solo agacho la cabeza, el se seguía sintiendo mal por lo que había hecho, pero le devolvió la mirada firme ella lo vio unos segundos más y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Scorpius observaba como Rose y Mandy susurraban algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, por lo mismo que estaba casi al otro extremo de la mesa, pero por la mirada que Hugo tenia, se notaba que aunque él que estaba sentado al lado de Lorcan, ni siquiera podía escuchar bien, luego los tres dejaron de susurrar y se unieron a la conversación en tono casual. Luego de un par de minutos, vieron como Zoe se acercaba a Rose y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, ahora solo ocupada por unos pocos estudiantes, los Weasley y sus acompañantes.

-Hola a todos- saludo Zoe; sus ojos eran grandes y contrastaban con sus ojos, su cabello negro y su piel blanca-

Todos le devolvieron el saludo de forma vaga y la mayoría de los hombres fijaron los ojos en ella, Rose rodo los ojos y se acerco a ella de manera que Mandy, Rose y Zoe eran las únicas que prestaban atención a la conversación, Rose estaba en medio de las dos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja.-

-A que no sabes quien vino hace rato a preguntarme por ti.- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa en los labios, y mejor Mandy contesto por ella.-

-John Wood.- dijo la castaña pelinaranja.-

-Si- dijo la ojilila volviendo a sonreír- y me dio esta carta, me dijo que te la entregara- le extendió la carta a Rose y esta la tomo dudosa, creyendo que era una broma.-

Abrió la carta con los ojos cerrados hacia donde estaba Lorcan, por si explotaba algo, mejor que le cayera al que a ella, cuando comprobó que era segura, leyó:

_Rose W:_

_Lamento tener que citarte por carta, pero te estuve buscando hace unas horas y no te encontré, por eso cuando vi a tu amiga, le pedí que me esperara para escribir esta carta,… el Sábado será el primer viaje a Hogsmeade y me gustaría que vinieras con migo ¿Quieres ir? Solo tú y yo, envíame tú respuesta por lechuza, o simplemente preséntate en los carruajes antes de las 10:00: que es a la hora límite que partimos. _

_John W. _

Rose se quedo estupefacta, ¿Solo él y ella?, sin amigos, sin hermanos, sin primos,… era obvio que sin hermanos, ya que ni William ni Rachel podían ir todavía a Hosmadge, su hermano de ella todavía no conocía a John, al igual que sus primos, a excepción de Dominique, y a sus primos,… bueno sus primos se podían divertir solos; La palabra que John había utilizado era SOLOS, pero ahora que lo pensaba, para lo único que había estado a solas con John era para estudiar, eso quería decir, que tal vez y John esta vez no la quería para que lo ayudara en las materias, si no quería salir con ella y… _"Cálmate Rose, tal vez y solo te invito como su amiga" _si ella tenía que esperar, Rose no quería ser solo su amiga, y tal vez, tener a alguien como John de pareja sería bonito, el la entendía, y no la presionaba a nada que ella no quería, la trataba bien y la defendía… ella no dejaba de divagar en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho el grito de Zoe y Mandy, ella las volteo a ver y se percato de que habían leído la carta por encima de su hombro. Rose las silencio con las manos y se excuso de la mesa, luego las miro reprobatoriamente y las saco del comedor. Una vez afuera Mandy le soltó.

-Tómala, yo sabía que le gustabas a John Wood.- le dijo haciendo un baile extraño-

-Sí, Rose es obvio que le gustas, esa carta lo demuestra, y si no quieres que la cita sea romántica, úsala para distraerte y divertirte un poco, te la pasas estudiando, ya es hora de que salgas un rato…, bueno si sales con nosotras y con Albus y Scorpius…, pero a lo que me refiero es a cambiar un poco de ambiente, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con el chico que te gusta.- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rose solo pudo sonreír.-

-La verdad es que ya no se qué pensar yo creo no es buena ide… -

-Nada que, nada de "no creo que es una buena idea" o "no sé qué pensar"; escúchame bien, me valen tres kilos de pepino asado lo que crees que es buena idea o no, te mereces esa cita y vas porque vas.- dijo Mandy, Rose y Zoe rieron por la expresión que había usado su amiga.-

Rose las miro cariñosamente, ellas tenían razón, era una cita nadamas, no veía por que no podía ser divertida, además John era muy divertido, y gracioso, ella negó con la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué es lo que me debo de poner para una cita?-

Mandy y Zoe saltaron de alegría y cada una tomo a Rose de un brazo, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Ninguna de ellas se percato de que Scorpius estaba escondido en un pasillo continuo escuchando todo, Zoe había dicho las palabras "cita" y "el chico que te gusta" , el se sintió como un completo idiota, era obvio que John la había invitado a Hogsmeade con él, y el se sintió como idiota por no habérselo propuesto el antes, apretó la mano en un puño, el rubio ya estaba aceptando que Rose le gustaba, y que alguien más llegara y tratara de quitársela lo enojaba, para acabarla, a Rose también le gustaba John… se apoyo en la pared y cerró los ojos, calmándose un poco, le dolía la cabeza, las clases de Oclumancia habían sido duras el no había logrado tanto progreso como Rose y todo se debía a no concentrarse de la manera correcta, ya que esta vez la primera en pasar fue la pelirroja, y la escucho gritar de dolor un par de veces, él desde el primer grito se puso alerta, no quería que ella sufriera… cuando fue el turno de el, el ya no se podía concentrar por estar pensando en los gritos Rose, mucho menos pudo pensar en un recuerdo triste (como se los había pedido el profesor esta vez). Nick se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y le dijo que no se preocupará, que tal vez y la próxima clase le iba mejor, al parecer había notado que el recuerdo que él había escogido para calmarse, era el del primer abrazo que le había dado Rose y lo que menos quería era que Nick o alguien se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. El sabia que seguía portándose de la misma manera que siempre con ella, por lo cual en lo físico, su trato con ella seguía siendo igual que el de siempre, por eso nadie había notado que sus sentimientos hacia la Ravenclaw habían cambiado, pero el emocional si había cambiado bastante.

Tomo aire y lo expulso por la boca, escucho pasos acercándose, así que retomo su caminata. Cuando llegó a su sala común se dirigió a los dormitorios, y se acostó en su cama, una hora más tarde entro Albus, el trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, pero el rubio no estaba dormido, simplemente tenia los pensamientos fijos en un punto lejano, él pensaba en la nada, y se sentía inmensamente solo por eso.

**2.**

Era Viernes, por la tarde, y Rose estaba sentada en la biblioteca, había ya terminado todas sus tareas y decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer algo de literatura muggle, encontró un libro muy bueno, llamado Antes de decir adiós, lo leyó aproximadamente en sus dos horas libres (no había ido a comer), era un libro muy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, era acerca de una señora de 45 años, que tenía una enfermedad muggle llamada Esclerosis lateral Amiotrofia, una enfermedad irreversible que destruye sistemáticamente los nervios que rigen a los músculos, era periodista, y cuando se entera de su enfermedad, ella quiere vivir lo que le queda de vida siendo feliz. Deja su empleo como periodista y pasa tiempo con su familia, hace siete viajes con las siete personas más Importantes de su vida. Y escribe el libro, tecleando letra por letra en su teléfono, usando solo su dedo índice derecho, su último dedo en funcionamiento. Rose quedo encantada con el libro, de tal manera que cuando lo termino de leer sintió feo por la señora y su familia. / (N.A: Este libro de en verdad existe, para quien este interesado, la autora es Susan Spencer-Wendel, la misma señora protagonista del libro, personalmente lo recomiendo)/

Tuvo que dejar el libro en su lugar de origen, pero hizo nota mental de enviarle una carta a su mamá diciéndole que por favor le comprara ese libro, (a su madre también le gustaba la literatura, muggle, así que supuso que ella no se negaría) Luego, salió de la biblioteca y fue a su sala común, por un short negro y unas medias de algodón gruesas y largas, no veía porque no usarlas, ella se sentiría más cómoda de esa manera, metió las cosas a su mochila en su mochila, y luego salió otra vez en dirección al Lago.

En lo único que pudo pensar en la caminata fue el libro, iba procesando todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera noto cuando en el camino, Lucy la saludo, porque tenía una batalla en su cerebro Rose vs Antes de decir adiós, era tan frustrante. Cuando por fin llego a la carpa, se introdujo en ella, ahí ya estaba Scorpius y el profesor Towler, ambos ya con la ropa del entrenamiento.

-¿Llego tarde?- pregunto Rose avergonzada-

-No señorita Weasley, de hecho faltan dos minutos para las cinco, así que es mejor que se cambie, veo que los dos son muy puntuales.-

Rose asintió y se dirigió a un Biombo, tomo su traje de la mesita y comenzó a cambiarse, esta vez cambio los jeans ajustados por el short negro, y las mallas de algodón que sobresalían un poco de las botas. Salió y se puso a lado de Scorpius, este le tendió una espada que del mango era dorada, y para ser verdad Rose sentía un perfecto balance en ella, por lo cual decidió que ella usaría esa espada a lo largo del año.

-Muy bien, hoy les terminare de dar el entrenamiento básico de la espada, como ya se habrán dado cuenta el entrenamiento básico es demasiado… fácil, es por eso que eh decidido que para avanzar más rápido la mitad de esta clase la dedicaremos al tiro con arco, y la siguiente semana, ya seguiremos con el puro entrenamiento de tiro con arco, una vez acabado estos dos entrenamientos básicos, les enseñare el intermedio, de ambas armas, y ya después empezaremos con las armas individuales, luego les explicare como será eso,… mientras tanto, terminemos con la espada, así que mejor vamos a calentar las cosas.-

Towler saco su varita y apunto a dos maniquíes que estaban en el suelo, inmóviles con espadas en las manos, luego de que pronuncio unas palabras irreconocibles, los maniquíes se comenzaron a mover, al principio torpemente y luego, los dos se pusieron abruptamente de pie, ambos vieron a Towler, y este les dijo.

-Atáquenlos, solo movimientos básicos.-

Los maniquíes los vieron, Rose y Scorpius vieron confusos a Towler, ¿Por qué Towler mandaba maniquíes a atacarlos?, los dos temerosos alzaron las espadas, pero con mano firme, Rose fue la primera en atreverse a atacar al maniquí, ella iba dando los golpes que le había enseñado Towler, y los daba en sincronía, Scorpius en cambio no estaba atacando, el se estaba defendiendo, el maniquí lo atacaba tal como Towler le había indicado, con movimientos básicos, pero aun así Scorpius se le hacía difícil concentrarse en los movimientos rápidos del maniquí, por lo que cuando este lo iba a atacar por la derecha, Scorpius lo finto y giro su espada para que el creyera que atacaría por la izquierda, pero no era así el iba a atacar por la derecha de nuevo, el maniquí se dio cuenta justo a tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para que este le enterrara su espada en un costado, Scorpius sonrió victorioso, pero luego borro su sonrisa, este vio horrorizado como el muñeco no hacía nada, era como si no le hubieren clavado una espada en el estomago.

-Pero que… - dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño-

Inmediatamente ató sus posibilidades, y decidió que lo mejor era sacar la espada del estomago del muñeco, así poder tener algo con que defenderse.

Rose en cambio tenia agilidad con la espada, después de un ronda de choques con las espadas entre el maniquí y ella, la pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y degolló al maniquí, pero aun sin cabeza él seguía luchando, ella sabía que tal vez era por el tipo de hechizo que había usado Towler, pero aun así no pudo evitar dejar que el horror y la confusión se pintara en su cara.

Los dos siguieron luchando con sus maniquís, después de unos 5 minutos, ambos habían tirado la mayor parte de las partes del maniquí al suelo. Por alguna razón los dos terminaron espalda con espalda, respirando agitadamente, y sudando. Luego se oyó un pequeño chasquido y los maniquís se desplomaron en el piso, automáticamente los dos se miraron entre ellos, luego a los maniquís, y luego a Towler.

-Es suficiente, los dos estuvieron muy bien, Scorpius al principio empezaste algo… indeciso pero me alegra que te hayas compuesto rápidamente, Rose muy bien, tengo que decir que lo hiciste muy bien pero hubo algo, note que en más de una ocasión trataste de hacer una tipo pirueta hacia atrás, lograste hacer una y creo que lo hiciste por accidente, ¿o me equivoco?- Rose negó con la cabeza, el asintió comprendiendo- Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez sea buena idea enseñarles un par de piruetas en un futuro, ahorita les enseñare los movimientos zigzagueantes para poder concluir el entrenamiento básico de la espada y poder seguir con el del arco.-

Pasaron la siguiente hora aprendiendo y repasando las posiciones, Towler los hizo pelear el uno contra el otro, primero Rose atacaba y Scorpius recibía, y luego viceversa, para poder practicar como atacar y recibir el movimiento. Cuando por fin Towler estuvo de acuerdo en que ya habían avanzado y dominado esa área, Les dijo que tomaran un arco y un paquete de flechas, el arco era de metal, al igual que la flechas, a Rose le pareció que ese no era su instrumento, lo sentía muy pesado y no se sentía tan segura como lo hacía con la espada, en cambio Scorpius sintió el peso del arco, le pareció que se acomodaba perfecto a su postura; Towler les pidió que lanzaran un par de flechas a tiro libre, Scorpius cuando lo hizo, la flecha no cayó en el maniquí, si no fuera de este, pero se dio cuenta que tenia precisión, ya que la flecha se había ido en línea recta, solo tenía que trabajar en el enfoque, en cambio Rose, cuando soltó la cuerda, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que la flecha seguía en el arco, no pudo reprimir una carcajada, al igual que Scorpius y Towler no puedo evitar que una media sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. Definitivamente, el arco no era lo suyo, pero era obligatorio, así que tenía que aprender si o si; Luego de un tiempo descubrió el porqué no había podido lanzar las flechas, Towler le explico, que no tenía que poner la mano por debajo de la flecha, si no que con dos dedos la tenía que rodearla, cuando por fin logro lanzar una se fue en diagonal, pero eso ya era un avance, en cambio el rubio ya había logrado apuntar a los brazos de los maniquís, se notaba que el tenia mas habilidad en el arco que en la espada.

Cuando acabo la clase, Scorpius se fue a su habitación y Rose se dirigió a las cocinas, iba a pedirle a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan algo de comer, ya que tenía ganas de volver a la biblioteca y buscar otro libro, pero que este no fuera muggle, ya que todavía seguía afectada por el anterior. _"Pobre mujer, esos si eran verdaderos problemas" _pensó Rose; en el camino se encontró con Peeves, ella lo saludo naturalmente, y este le devolvió el saludo.

-Niña, me entere que estas en un concurso ¿Eso es cierto?- le dijo Peeves con tono peligroso.-

-Si Peeves, y sé lo que estas pensando, pero no podemos hacerle una broma a los de la BAMM, sus castigos serán peores que los de Hogwarts si nos descubren.- dijo Rose y Peeves borro la sonrisa de su rostro y siguió con su camino.-

Rose en primer año, se había vuelto una especie de "amiga" para Peeves, ya que una vez el poltergeist casi la atrapa cuando iba camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin (a petición de su primo Albus), el amenazo con gritar y acusarla de que estaba ahí, pero a ella se le ocurrió una brillante idea, le dijo a Peeves que si la dejaba ir solo por esa vez, ella le ayudaría a lo largo del año a hacerle un par de bromas a los alumnos, el acepto su propuesta, y ellos de vez en cuando, le hacían bromas a los demás, pasado el primer año, se había vuelto un habito en ellos, y lo mejor de todo, es que si Rose andaba vagando por Hogwarts y Peeves la veía, el no la acusaba ni le hacía nada, simplemente le preguntaba si iba a ser una broma o venganza, dependiendo lo que le contestaba, si se trataba una de las anteriores, el la acompañaba, si no continuaba con su camino y la dejaba ir sin problemas. Rose tomo nota mental diciéndose que le pediría ayuda a Peeves, para vengarse de Owen y Kevin, necesitaba su ayuda para que no la descubrieran, y todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente con ellos del que se encargaría después de lo de Hogsmeade.

Cuando llego a la cocina, le pedio a una vieja elfa llamada Wendy, que por favor le hiciera un sándwich y le proporcionara una botella de zumo. Ella lo hizo gustosa, luego, cuando salió de las cocinas y se dirigió a su sala común; En el cuarto encontró a Mandy, estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro muggle, cuando la vio entrar levanto la mirada y luego volvió a su libro.

-¿No vas a comer en el Gran Comedor?- dijo señalando la comida que Rose había dejado en su cama.-

-No, me voy a dar un baño, y luego comeré un poco, pienso ir a la biblioteca más tarde por un libro de tiro con arco, es parte de Especialización en Armas Muggles, no me esta yendo muy bien en esa área.-

Ella asintió y Rose se metió a bañar, una vez que termino, se volvió a poner el uniforme, ya que no podían andar con ropa muggle si no era Sábado o Domingo; Mandy le pregunto acerca de lo que sucedió con Lorcan, y ella le conto lo que sabía acerca del tema, quienes habían sido los verdaderos culpables, el porqué Lorcan había hecho lo que hizo, y que el después de haber aclarado todo con Lorcan, el le había dicho a la pelirroja que si iban a vengarse de Kevin y Owen él quería formar parte de la venganza, al principio Mandy dudo, y no quiso fiarse mucho de lo que él decía según la pelirroja, pero por lo que Rose le contaba, tal vez y lo que decía Lorcan era verdad, el había entrado en estado de shock y no supo cómo actuar, pero a Mandy se le hacía estúpida la situación, ya que si alguien hubiera insultado a Rose de esa manera enfrente de su presencia, esa persona en estos momentos estaría en San Mungo. Mandy le prometió a Rose que iba a tratar de llevarse bien con Lorcan, a petición de la pelirroja, pero le advirtió, que si este hecho se volvía a repetir, ella rompería su promesa e iría detrás de Lorcan.

Rose fue a la biblioteca rápidamente, y antes de que dieran el toque de cierre, consiguió sacar 2 tomos gruesos de la estantería, acerca de armas muggles, y le pidió permiso a Madame Pince de llevarse los libros y devolverlos mañana en la noche. Se llevo los libros a su cuarto y se puso el pijama, leyendo los libros, se quedo dormida.

**3.**

Scorpius al salir de la clase se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño rápido, luego de eso, bajo al Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pudo ver a Albus y a Mandy, el se acerco mientras ellos hablaban entre sí, riendo de vez en cuando, lo vieron acercarse hasta que se sentó a lado de ellos.

-¿Y Rose?- pregunto Scorpius-

-Un elfo Domestico se la comió- dijo Mandy con una gran sonrisa, Scorpius tomo un pan y se lo lanzo, esta lo esquivo- Esta en el cuarto.- dijo esta vez diciendo la verdad-

-Pero no estuvo en la comida, y ahora no está en la cena ¿Qué esa niña no piensa comer?- dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño.-

-Rose sabe lo que hace, y no es tarada como para matarse de hambre ella misma,… fue a las cocinas y tomo algo de comer, lo sé porque la vi comiendo en el cuarto- dijo Mandy, Albus solo rodo los ojos.-

-Casi lo olvido, llego esto para ti- dijo el moreno tendiéndole una carta a Scorpius.- una lechuza estaba en el cuarto esperándote, la tome por ti.-

La carta estaba sellada con tinta verde y una M en el centro del sello, supo inmediatamente que era una carta de sus padres.

-Gracias Albus.-

Terminando de comer, Scorpius iba de regreso a su sala común, iba a meter la carta a su mochila, pero recordó que la mochila la había dejado en la casa de campaña en el lago, se paso una mano por el cabello rubio y suspiro _"Ya van a cerrar el castillo, si voy, es mejor darme prisa" _pensó Scorpius, tenía que darse prisa si no le iban a cerrar la puerta en las narices, faltaban 10 minutos para que eso pasara, así que decidió redoblar el paso, hasta que comenzó a trotar, atravesó rápidamente los jardines y cruzo el pequeño tramo de bosque hasta el lago, con suerte, vio que la casa de campaña tenia las luces prendidas, así que se acerco a esta y asomo la cabeza.

Adentro pudo ver a Towler sentado en una mesa, que lo más seguro es que el la había aparecido, ya que esa no estaba ahí durante los entrenamientos, Towler se paró de la silla y se estiro, cuando hizo esto dejo al descubierto unos planos, a esa distancia lo único que se podía distinguir eran líneas en diferentes sentidos y letras pequeñas, pero una pequeña esquina del pergamino estaba doblada, dejando al descubierto un reloj de arena, Scorpius trato deber mejor lo que había sobre el pergamino sin embargo Towler hizo el ademan de darse la vuelta, por lo que Scorpius retrocedió y cerro la cortina, luego llamo como si acabara de llegar.

-Profesor Towler ¿Está usted ahí?-

Segundos después Towler corrió la cortina dejando pasar a Scorpius, el rubio noto que ahora ni la mesa, ni los planos estaban, en su lugar había una cómoda y una cama, Scorpius frunció el ceño, se le hacía raro que el profesor tratara de cubrir lo que estaba haciendo, si no hubiera sido nada importante, había dejado tanto la mesa como los planos, pero no lo hizo, tal vez y él no quería que alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo; Towler noto la mirada que el rubio dirigía a la cama, cuando noto este hecho el sonrió, de manera que a Scorpius le pareció que era una sonrisa fingida, tal vez era porque lo había interrumpido.

-Debes preguntarte porque ahí una cama aquí- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que avanzo hasta su cama- Bueno ahí veces en las que no me da tiempo regresar al castillo, y esta es mi oficina, yo trabajo hasta muy tarde, puedo ser profesor, pero también soy Auror de la BAMM y tengo trabajo que hacer, además me gusta trabajar aquí-

"_Tal vez te gusta porque de esa manera nadie te ve o te escucha"_ pensó Scorpius

-¿En el Bosque?- pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja-

-Si es tranquilizante, mucho mejor que la oficina que tenía en New York, esta es al aire libre…- dijo volviendo a sonreír- en que te puedo ayudar, tengo que admitir que me sorprende verte por aquí, dentro de poco cerraran las puertas del castillo y si te encuentras fuera, ya no te dejaran entrar, no sin antes recibir un castigo.-

Scorpius tuvo la impresión de que en el tono que lo dijo lo estaba corriendo o tratando de convencerlo para que se fuera, agudizo su mirada puesta en Towler, luego volteo a los biombos, ahí vio su mochila recargada en una mesa, Scorpius se acerco y tomo su mochila de piel marrón y la señalo mientras se acercaba a Towler.

-Olvide mi mochila, solo vine a buscarla- dijo dándole un golpecito a la mochila-

El moreno le sonrió sin separar los labios, y lo observo hasta que salió de la casa de campaña. Scorpius apenas salió, y escucho la campanada de las doce, cuando esa campanada sonaba, quedaba al menos un minuto para que las puertas de Hogwarts se cerraran automáticamente, el rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el reloj dio doce campanadas, y justo en la última, Scorpius logro apenas atravesar la puerta sin ser aplastado, el respiro, pero se le fue el aire cuando escucho la voz de Peeves acercándose, abrió los ojos como platos y se escondió detrás de un pilar, no se movió hasta que escucho la voz de Peeves lejos,(en esos momentos deseo ser el favorito de Peeves como lo era Rose,… en este caso la favorita) se llevo una mano a la frente, y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había traído la carta en manos, la metió a la mochila y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Cuando por fin llego a su cuarto, todos sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos, Scorpius se puso el pijama, y corrió las cortinas de su cama.

-Lumos- dijo Scorpius susurrando a la varita.-

La varita se encendió, dejando ver una luz blanca en la punta, el rubio acerco la varita a la carta y leyó:

_Querido Scorpius: _

_Recibimos tu carta anterior, en la que nos decías como te estaba yendo en el curso y tus dudas acerca de que si nosotros sabíamos algo de las listas que se robaron en el Ministerio, te tengo que admitir que no sabemos nada acerca del tema, el ministerio esta revisando todo correo que llega y sale, están haciendo investigaciones a fondo, casi nadie sabe acerca de lo que contenía esa lista, tu padre y yo nos tenemos que someter a una revisión cada vez que vamos al ministerio, créeme que no es nada agradable; solo un grupo pequeño de personas, fueron a las que se les revelo lo que venía en esa lista, ellos son los que están revisando, por ahora eso es todo lo que sabemos… por cierto también investigamos lo que nos pediste de Ted Lupin, tu padre investigo, y al parecer fue contratado por sus experiencias como metarmofomago, y fue sometido a varias entrevistas para tener ese trabajo sigo sin entender porque nos pediste que hiciéramos eso, pero bueno, Cuídate._

_Te aman y adoran._

_Tus Padres._

Scorpius frunció el ceño, ahora tenía tres cosas metidas en la cabeza, primera, que el Ministerio de Magia este haciendo este tipo de investigaciones a fondo y registrando a todo aquel que entraba y salía del Ministerio, eso se podía significar que el o los objetos que estaban en esa lista eran sumamente valiosos, y que el Ministerio quería recuperar esa lista antes de que cayera en manos equivocadas o ambiciosas, si es que no ha caído, dos, que por lo que le decían sus padre, seguían en cero acerca de lo ocurrido con Teddy, tal vez y Rose tenía razón, tal vez y Ted si fue contratado por sus capacidades y nada más, de hecho él prefería que fuera de esa manera, y tres, que trataría de investigar después acerca de organizaciones con relojes de arena como escudo, trataba de unir los cabos sueltos a estas situaciones pero ninguna idea a cuyo a su mente.

-Nox- susurro el Rubio, la varita se apago.

Minutos después, el rubio cayó dormido.

**4.**

Rose se miraba en el espejo sosteniendo dos ganchos en las manos, Mandy le había dicho que lo mejor para su cita con John era unos mayones negros con un blusón tejido, zapatos y gorro rojos, y Zoe le había dicho que un vestido pegado era la mejor opción, Rose sostenía ambos conjuntos en las manos frente al espejo, los miraba con curiosidad y confusión, puso el vestido frente a ella.

-No quiero que me expulsen de Hogwarts por enseñar más de lo permitido- dijo a nadie en particular.-

Dejo el vestido y se puso el conjunto que le había dicho Mandy, ella y Zoe se habían ido hace tiempo del cuarto, dejando a Rose en su debate de vestuario, Zoe se había ido con sus amigas y Mandy dijo que iba a adelantarse a Hogsmeade, ya que quería ir a la casa de las plumas y a una nueva tienda de animales que habían abierto en las vacaciones; Le había dicho que más tarde si ella quería la podía alcanzar en las tres escobas y contarle acerca de su cita con John, pero que si estaba demasiado ocupada, ni siquiera se molestara en ir con ella… Rose tuvo la impresión de que Mandy hizo una sonrisa picara al decir la palabra _ocupada, _pero la ignoro; Zoe la había maquillado antes de irse, Rose no era muy buena con el maquillaje, lo único que sabía usar era el rímel, ya que cuando ella sentía que se veía enferma o muy pálida, lo usaba para distraer un poco su palidez, fuera de eso, no sabía nada más, por eso le había pedido ayuda a Zoe en esa área, la ojilila le había puesto sombras oscuras en los ojos, y le había delineado muy bien sus facciones faciales con algo llamado "Shimmer" , en los labios, le puso un labial rosa pálido, ella dijo que era la ley del maquillaje _"Si usas sombras oscuras, tus labios deben de ir de un tono más claro, y si usas sombras pálidas, tus labios deben de ir de un tono fuerte, de esa manera no parecerás payaso, es la ley del maquillaje" _esas fueron las palabras de su amiga.

Cuando se termino de vestir, cepillo su cabello ondulado y largo, decidió dejar el gorro que le había dicho Mandy ya que el día era cálido y un gorro solo haría que le sudara la cabeza, por eso lo cambio por un listón grueso del mismo color, tomo su bolsa ampliadora que le había regalado su madre y la cruzo por sus hombros, antes de salir del cuarto, tomo un ligero abrigo negro que tenía en su baúl, solo por si llegaba a hacer frio.

Rose había salido tarde y todos los carruajes ya se habían ido, la pelirroja no podía creer que eso le estaba pasando a ella, no quería quedar mal con John; Justo cuando iba a regresar a su sala común, recordó que en cuarto año, Albus, Scorpius y ella habían descubierto un pasadizo en el tercer piso que daba a Hosmadge, lo habían descubierto, porque Albus estaba muy aburrido, ya habían terminado todas las tareas y quería divertirse un poco, el pelinegro había sacado el mapa Merodeador (heredado de su padre) de su baúl, y lo habían estado examinando por horas, hasta que en una de esas, Albus había visto un pasadizo, ese día los tres fueron a investigar el túnel, para saber exactamente a donde llevaba y habían descubierto que daba al sótano de Honeydukes, que esta estaba a Hogsmeade; Rose le agradeció mentalmente a su primo Albus por estar aburrido ese día, y se hecho a correr al tercer piso, cuando llego a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, la empujo un poco y paso, después la regreso a su lugar de origen, luego de unos minutos, por fin salió por el sótano de Honeydukes, se acerco a la puerta de emergencia antes de alguien bajara y salió. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a John, camino hacia la entrada que daba al castillo, para ver si él no estaba en las rejas, lo busco un rato y decidió que lo mejor era esperarlo un rato en el puente que conectaba las rejas de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

Luego de un tiempo, Rose sintió como una mano se posaba en hombro, ella se volteo alarmada y rápidamente, pero se relajo al ver a John.

-Creí que no ibas a venir- le dijo en tono algo triste- no respondiste mi carta y tampoco te presentaste en los carruajes

-Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, pero se me hizo algo tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

-Entonces ¿cómo fue que llegaste?- dijo John frunciendo el ceño-

-Es complicado- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto, pudo notar que John se sonrojo hasta las orejas, poniéndose nervioso.-

-Este…yo… pensaba que podríamos escoger el lugar cuando tu llegaras.- dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.-

Rose sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Me apetecería ir a Zonko, hace mucho que no voy a la tienda de bromas.-

John se quedo estupefacto por la acción que tuvo Rose con él, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, hasta que vio como John miraba sus manos entrelazadas, de hecho lo había hecho inconscientemente, soltó su mano rápidamente y se sonrojo, el sonrió nervioso y la tomo de la mano de nuevo.

-Te ves muy hermosa.- ella solo se encogió de hombros, no sin antes sonrojarse de nuevo, y los dos caminaron en dirección a Zonko. -

Zonko estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, era una de las tiendas más visitadas en Hogsmeade por los alumnos, Rose para su mala suerte, pudo ver a su hermano Hugo y a sus primos Fred, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander y Louis en la tienda, luego recorrió la tienda con la mirada, y también pudo ver a Lily, Roxanne, Lucy y Dominique, todos en diferentes secciones del lugar, _"¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar todos juntos?" _pensó Rose _"Genial Rose, primera vez en un año que vienes a Zonko y el día que se te ocurre venir junto con el chico que te gusta te encuentras con tus primos y hermano, hubiera sido más fácil ir a Tríos Largo Moda, estoy segura de que hubiera sido menos embarazoso"(_/N/A: Tríos largo moda es una tienda de Ropa extravagante, ubicada en Hogsmeade, mencionada en Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego y en pottermore ]/Rose negó con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de decirle a John que se fueran porque se sentía mareada o algo por el estilo, cuando la voz de Fred sonó entre el gentío.

-¡Rose, Rose!- grito Fred-

Todos sus primos al identificar a quien señalaba Fred voltearon verla "_No puede ser"_ pensó la pelirroja, todos le sonrieron y le hicieron la seña de que se acercara, ella se volteo a ver John y le dijo.

-¿Te molesta si voy rápido?, les voy a explicar que voy a estar contigo hoy-

-Por supuesto, no hay problema- le contesto-

Rose camino en dirección a donde se habían reunido sus primos que estaban hablando entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rose en tono normal, aun caminando hacia ellos-

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a las tres escobas?- le pregunto Lucy; cuando la pelirroja por fin se paro frente a ellos, Lucy abrió la boca.- Rose te ves hermosa con maquillaje.-

-Gracias, supongo- , no sabía si tomárselo como un alago o un insulto, Rose vio a sus primos y primas que la veían de forma extraña, sacudió su cabeza, ordenando las ideas- No, no puedo, le prometí a un amigo que iba a pasar la tarde con el-

-¿Qué amigo?- pregunto Lorcan, automáticamente-

-John Wood- contesto, ella pudo notar que Lorcan agachaba la cabeza, recordando lo sucedido hace una semana.-

- Y el… ¿Esta por aquí?- dijo Hugo buscando en la tienda al tal John, visiblemente molesto-

-Si esta allá atrás-

La pelirroja no vio porque no presentar a John…, de hecho era mejor ahora que nunca. Lo llamo con la mano y él se acerco, sonriéndoles a todos.

-John, te quiero presentar a mis primos y hermano, ellos son Albus, Lily, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander y Hugo, chicos él es John Wood-

-Hola -saludo amablemente el castaño, solo las chicas le devolvieron el saludo, y los chicos se miraban entre ellos, Rose rodo los ojos.-

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, que tengan un lindo día- "_la presentación más corta de la historia"_, pensó Rose.-

Rose tomo a John de la mano y ni siquiera lo dejo despedirse. John no dijo nada simplemente frunció el ceño y siguió a Rose por la calle, ella le sugirió que fueran a las tres escobas, Rose sabía que tal vez ese era el mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo un rato, aunque más tarde ya casi al final del paseo a Hogsmeade estaba segura de que sus primos visitarían ese lugar, así que era preferible tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y charlar un rato antes de que ellos llegaran. Escogieron una mesa, y John pidió dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, cuando llegaron los vasos, Rose agarro el suyo y le dio un largo trago.

-¿Tienes sed?- le pregunto un John divertido a Rose, ella vio su tarro y noto que solo quedaba la mitad-

-Si… ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?- pregunto la pelirroja rápidamente, para zafarse de cualquier pregunta que le pudiera hacer John respecto al porque lo saco casi arrastras de Zonko.-

-Bien… sabes…, no quiero que hablemos de nuestras familias Rose- le dijo el castaño-

-¿Entonces de qué? ¿Escuela?- pregunto de nuevo algo confundida.-

-No… tampoco de eso- se aclaro la garganta y la vio directamente a los ojos- de nosotros.-

Rose casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿Nosotros? El había dicho Nosotros, Rose abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que decir, John tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la puso en su pecho.

-Rose… quiero que sepas que tú me gustas… me gustaste desde el momento en el que te subiste al carruaje que aviamos escogido yo y William, y siempre desde que entre a Hogwarts te vi como una chava muy atractiva- apretó más la mano de Rose contra su pecho- Me gustas… y no quiero que seas mi amiga, quiero que seas algo más… claro eso es solo si tu lo…-

Pero Rose no lo dejo terminar, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, fue un beso cálido, al principio John se quedo estático, pero después respondió al beso de Rose con la misma pasión. Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus rostros. Se besaron nuevamente y cuando terminaron John la tomo de la mano, dejo unos galeones en la mesa y la saco de las Tres escobas, fueron al árbol que se encontraba frente a la casa de los gritos, y si tuvieron tiempo, hablaron un rato.

**5.**

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Mandy y Zoe al unisonó cuando Rose les conto lo del beso.-

-Ustedes fueron las que me alentaron a hacer esto, ahora no se hagan las sordas- dijo Rose sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.-

Zoe y Mandy gritaron de emoción, pero el grito no duro mucho ya que fue silenciado por el profesor Longbottom, Zoe, Mandy y Rose estaban sentadas hasta la esquina de los jardines de herbología, estaban haciendo un ensayo de lo visto en clase, y nadie estaba haciendo ruido, hasta que Mandy y Zoe gritaron y todos voltearon a verlas con irritación ya que estaban concentrados en lo que hacían. Las tres apenadas volvieron a su ensayo y ya no comentaron nada hasta que acabo la clase.

Scorpius noto que las tres chicas salieron apresuradas del aula al toque de la campana, o más bien Mandy y Zoe salieron arrastrando a Rose, Rose no había hablado ni con Albus ni con él en el fin de semana, ambos se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a Rose?- le pregunto Scorpius a Albus-

-No tengo idea- el moreno se quedo pensativo, luego giro su cabeza para ver a Scorpius mientras salían del aula- ¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade?-

-No tenía ganas.- fue lo único que contesto-

Y era verdad, después de que escucho la conversación de las chicas, Scorpius no tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade y tener que encontrarse con Rose y John, juntos.

Camino a la siguiente clase que era Runas Mágicas, que en este caso solo tomaban las tres chicas, (ya que Scorpius y Albus no habían escogido esta materia), las tres iban platicando acerca de John.

-¿Entonces, lo van a hacer formal?- pregunto Mandy, sonriendo.-

-Sí, no veo por qué no, me gusta estar con él y no quiero estar ocultándolo, no se me hace justo.- contesto la pelirroja.-

-Me parece bien, si quieres que estemos contigo cuando se lo digas a tu familia lo estaremos, por eso no te preocupes… Me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato.- dijo Zoe.-

La ojilila se alejo en dirección al hermano de Robert Nott, Augustus, también de Slytherin; en la clase de Runas Mágicas este año solo había 8 alumnos Zoe, Mandy, Rose, Augustus Nott, Norman Finnigan, Ivan Brown y dos chicos más uno de Hufflelpuff y uno de Gryffindor, era la única clase en la que estaban mescladas todas las casas, por lo mismo de que había tan pocos alumnos.

Cuando las clases terminaron, a la hora de la comida, Rose le pidió a Mandy y a Zoe que la acompañaran a buscar a John y luego dirigirse al Gran Comedor en busca de sus primos, Rose estaba algo nerviosa y sentía un retortijón en el estomago, lo único que quería era que su familia se tomara bien que ella fuera la nueva novia de John Wood. Afortunadamente no lo tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo, el estaba charlando con sus dos amigos de siempre Jade y Ivan, cuando la vio acercarse, la llamo con la mano para que se acercara.

Rose al principio se extraño de que la llamara cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero luego se acerco a su novio, el la recibió con un cálido beso en la frente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se dirigió a sus amigos, Rose aun extrañada escucho lo que le decía John.

-Jade, Ivan, les quiero presentar a Rose, Rose, ellos son mis mejores amigos Jade y Ivan Brown.-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jade, (una chica de estatura baja, castaña, de cabello largo y alborotado) dándole un abrazo entusiasta a Rose, ella se quedo sorprendida y le dio dos palmadas torpes, la castaña retrocedió algo apenada- Lo siento, a veces olvido que algunas personas no les gustan los abrazos.-

-No hay problema, es solo que me agarraste desprevenida.-

Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole tratando de calmarla un poco, y ella le sonrió de regreso, Rose pudo notar que en la comisura de los labios de la castaña, había dos pequeños hoyuelos, su hermano paso su brazo por los hombros de Jade, ambos se notaba que eran muy sociables y agradables; Rose pudo notar que a comparación de su hermana, el era mucho más alto y su cabello era completamente chino, aunque igual que ella era castaño.

-Mucho gusto Rose, John nos ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque ya te conocía por la clase Runas Mágicas, pero no formalmente - dijo Ivan con una sonrisa picara, John le dedico una mirada furtiva a su amigo y este sonrió todavía más.-

-El placer es mío- contesto Rose, volteo y vio que sus amigas seguían apartadas, las llamo y cuando ella se acercaron las presento- ellas son Zoe Zabini y Mandy Boot, son mis amigas.-

-Hola- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Rose, luego todos rieron-

Los Brown y los Wood, (que ellos habían llegado poco después) se habían enterado de las nuevas noticias por medio de John, y al parecer William y Rachel ya lo sospechaban, pero ambos se pusieron felices por ellos.

-Me debes 5 galeones- le dijo Rachel a William, este solo agacho la cabeza aceptando su derrota-

-¿Por qué te debe 5 galeones?- pregunto John sospechando por donde iba el asunto.-

-Rachel me aposto a que a fin de mes los dos ya estaban juntos, y yo le dije que conociéndote lo más probable era que lo fueran hasta diciembre.- dijo William todavía por la situación, pero divertido.-

-¿Ustedes dos apostaron?- pregunto Rose entre divertida y confusa, pero no le contestaron, solo se vieron entre ellos peligrosamente-

Invitaron a las tres amigas a celebrar con ellos, pero Rose les explico que prefería ir con sus familiares a contarles acerca de su relación, John decidió ir con ella sin siquiera haberle preguntado nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en Hogwarts Rose solo había tenido dos novios antes de John, el último fue en quinto año, así que ya casi no recordaba cómo había sido que había presentado a su ultimo novio con la familia, si mal no recordaba, había estado misteriosamente enfermo de la "Gripa" una semana, según lo que él le había dicho, pero ella sabía que por la forma en la que caminaba no había sido por un simple resfriado; cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, vieron a todos los Weasley, (a excepción de Albus y Dominique, que se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas) en la mesa de los leones, Rose los llamo con los dedos a los últimos dos, y ya que vio a Scorpius también le señalo que se acercara, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

_Scorpius desde lejos vio como Rose le hacia la seña con la mano de que se acercara, vio que John la acompañaba y se le hizo sumamente extraño, así que junto con Albus, ambos se pararon de la mesa de las serpientes y se dirigieron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, en donde también ya estaba Dominique. Rose les sonrió y les pidió que la acompañaran a la mesa de los leones, todos se sentaron en la mesa y John con ellos._

Rose vio como Mandy y Zoe pasaban a lado de ella cuando se sentó en la mesa de los leones, ambas le subieron los pulgares en forma de apoyo y animo, y se dirigieron a la mesa de las águilas. La pelirroja tomo aire y luego lo expulso.

-¿Cómo han estado?- saludo Rose, y mentalmente se regaño, ella nunca preguntaba eso, tenía que calmarse.-

-Bien y ¿tu?- dijo una Lucy extrañada- Hola John-

-Hola Lucy, Hola a todos- saludo John respetuosamente a la familia.-

-No quiero sonar entrometida o grosera pero… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo Lily, ganándose un codazo de Roxanne-¡Auch!-

-El está aquí porque quiero comunicarles algo, que tiene que ver con John…- explico Rose y respiro profundo - estamos saliendo.-

Todos abrieron sus bocas aproximadamente cinco centímetros, y al decir todos es todos, la pelirroja había dicho las palabras tan rápido que apenas se podían entender,… pero se entendieron, John tuvo que controlarse para no reír, ya que las caras de los demás eran chistosísimas.

"_Escuche mal, yo se que escuche mal" pensó Scorpius, no podía ser posible "Carajo eso te pasa por idiota" se dijo a sí mismo, si él no se hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir que Rose le gustaba, tal vez esto nunca abría pasado. Scorpius sentía un hoyo en su pecho, se sentía vacio, pero hizo todo lo posible para disfrazarlo, por dos razones, la primera es que no quería que alguien descubriera sus sentimientos hacia Rose, y la segunda, es que si el ya la había… perdido… (Cosa que le costaba mucho admitir)tenía que saber con qué clase de hombre se involucraba Rose y si él la hacía feliz, si Rose era feliz con John, el se iba a hacer a un lado, para él lo principal era la felicidad de Rose; Pero si se daba cuenta que John no la hacía feliz, el no iba darse por vencido e iba a luchar por ella._

Rose a contrario de cómo esperaba, nadie se paro y golpeo a John en la cara, si no que todos se quedaron estupefactos, como si no pudieran procesar lo que les acaba de decir, la primera en reaccionar fue Dominique.

-Lo sabía, ¡Yo lo sabia!, era obvio que terminarían juntos, desde aquella vez en el banquete de bienvenida me di cuenta.- la rubia se había parado y abrazo a John y a Rose por la espalda, ellos dos rieron y se dejaron abrazar, luego hizo un baile extraño repitiendo "_Lo sabía, Lo sabía, o si, aja…"_ y sosas por el estilo, la siguiente en hablar fue Roxanne.-

-Chicos, créanme cuando les digo que me alegra mucho que este saliendo, pero… ¿Cuándo paso esto?-

Rose le explico que la atracción entre ella y John había empezado al principio de curso escolar, y para su sorpresa John estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Rose noto que muchos no estaban de acuerdo los conocía y podía leer sus expresiones, en especial la de Hugo.

-Miren, bien yo no pude haberles dicho nada y mantener esto que tengo con John en secreto o dejar que se enteraran por alguien más, pero no se me hacia justo que se enteraran por la bocas de otras personas, se que algunos no están de acuerdo, pero les voy a decirles algo de la mejor manera que encuentro,… no se lo tomen a mal, pero yo no vine a pedir el permiso de nadie, solo les vine a informar, así que les pido que respeten mi decisión y no hagan ningún tipo de drama por favor.-

Todos conocían a Rose, Rose eran una persona imponente, y cada vez que hablaba todos la escuchaban con respeto; ellos siempre que tenían un problema que necesitara de alguien que sabían que les iba a decir lo que pensaba al respecto con la verdad, y les daría un buen consejo, era Rose, y si ella siempre respetaba sus decisiones aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, ellos tenían que hacer lo mismo, por eso nadie comento nada y siguieron comiendo.

Scorpius en cuanto termino su cena se ausento con la escusa de que quería llegar un poco más temprano a la clase de Runcorn.

En el camino Scorpius se sentía perdido, como si estuviera flotando en el espacio y no supiera ni cómo ni donde aterrizar, sentía un agujero en el corazón, como si alguien hubiera puesto una granada contra reloj, y él tenía que correr para poder buscar la forma de desactivarla.

El quería mucho a Rose, le gustaba, eso era seguro, pero antes de que le empezara a gustar ella era como su hermana, el haría cualquier cosa por ella, no se podría imaginar si algo le pasara a Rose o a Albus, el simplemente no lo podría soportar; El se repetía lo mismo desde que Rose les dio es noticia acerca de lo de John "Todo el mundo lastima" se decía a sí mismo, ya sea intencional o no intencionalmente, pero todo el mundo lastima, el tenia que aguantarse su dolor, tragárselo, sentía sus ojos húmedos y soltó una pequeña lagrima, se apoyo con una mano en la pared, toco su pecho y dio una respiración profunda, se sentía solo, aunque sabia que no lo estaba, pero en ese momento… lo estaba, si Rose no lo quería el tenia que aguantarse, no podía hacer que alguien lo quisiera. Volvió a tomar aire, y camino hacia los jardines de Herbología. Esta vez con la mente en blanco.

**6.**

Cuando Rose llego a la clase del profesor Runcorn, ella noto que Scorpius había llegado mucho antes que ella, y eso que ella solo estaba llegando 2 minutos tarde, noto esto porque su agua ya estaba hervida y sus ingredientes cortados, frunció el ceño y se acerco a Runcorn, este solo le entrego una hoja con las instrucciones que debían hacer en esa clase, aunque se sorprendió al ver que lo que iban a ver no era pociones si no herbología, el agua era para hervir las hiervas medicinales necesarias, para después poder plantarlas en tierra, ya que de esta manera cobraban vida, ella empezó a cortar las puntas cafés de las hojas para evitar los hongos y fue poniendo en el recipiente con agua las plantitas mientras pasaba el tiempo, mientras tanto pensaba en lo que había pasado después de que Scorpius saliera del comedor.

**Flash Back.**

"_Se enojo conmigo"_ pensó Rose cuando vio salir a Scorpius del Gran Comedor, ella pensaba que se había enojado con ella por el simple hecho de que se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, tal vez y se había enojado porque no le había dicho primero, pero ya después hablaría con él, Hugo y Albus se veían el uno al otro como fijamente sin hacer movimientos, Rose noto que se estaban diciendo todo con las miradas, y la pelirroja no quería que conspiraran a favor de un interrogatorio en contra de John, en cambio Fred y Louis seguían con el ceño fruncido, pero le habían hecho preguntas a John, como _"¿Qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts? _O _¿Cuál es exactamente tu promedio final?_, Rose creía que lo hacían para "Protegerla", y se los agradecía, pero al parecer sus primos no sabían que los valores de una persona no se miden por la inteligencia, puedes ser muy inteligente pero ignorante de la vida cotidiana, puedes ser muy inteligente pero de mente enfermiza; Las chicas se habían puesto a hablar con John acerca de su familia, cosa en la cual él no se veía incomodo, Lorcan y Lysander no decían nada pero tenían las orejas bien paradas.

-Así que ¿En verdad te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto Hugo en tono serio finalmente, todos se callaron y vieron al castaño esperando un respuesta-

-Hugo- dijo Rose en tono firme, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, si a ella también le interesaba la respuesta.-

-Es un respuesta básica Rose, el solo debe contestarla con sinceridad.- dijo Hugo sin despegar los ojos de John, el castaño tomo a Rose de la mano y se la llevo a los labios, haciendo que Rose se sonrojara.-

-Tu hermana me gusta mucho y créeme que nunca le haría daño, la quiero mucho.- dijo finalmente.-

Rose se conmovió con sus palabras, lo vio con ojos sorprendidos, el la veía con ojos tiernos y delicados, como si creyera que Rose se podía romper, ella le sonrió y froto con su pulgar la mano de John, se escucharon lo suspiros de sus primas y como algunas (Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy), decían aww. Lo único que Rose quería ahora era sacarlo del gran comedor y besarlo y decirle que ella también lo quería mucho.

Rose sintió algo conmovedor en su pecho, pero no sabía si era cariño o amor; Cuando terminaron de comer, John insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta de los jardines de Herbología, hay ella ya lo pudo besar, los labios de John eran suaves y cálidos, ella se sentía cómoda estando con él, sus besos aunque fueran apasionados siempre eran suaves y era muy caballeroso a la hora de besarla, y cuando él se fue, ella supo que se había equivocado al decir que John no podía salir con ella, que no iba a funcionar, pero ahora ella esperaba que las cosas se dieran como tuvieran que darse, a Rose le gustaba dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Pero cuando ella iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su clase, pudo ver a Albus, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred y Louis, interceptando el camino de John, ella se alarmo inmediatamente, e iba a decirles a sus primos que se largaran, pero cuando escucho la voz de Hugo se detuvo, si Hogo empezaba una pelea, era obvio que John iba a salir lastimado y ella no le iba a pedir a John que no le digiera nada a nadie sobre la golpiza que iba a recibir en ese caso, si ella se interponía, iba a ver gritos, por parte de Hugo, (siempre los había cuando ella se interponía en sus planes) y si había gritos, podía atraer la atención de Runcorn y se arriesgaría a que el la castigara por estar directamente involucrada, y si no se interponía podía haber dos opciones que hubiera sangre, o que John supiera cómo ganarse a sus primos y zafarse de muchos problemas con ellos; ella en verdad deseaba que fuera la segunda opción.

-No tan rápido Wood- se escucho la voz de Fred-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto John en tono neutral.-

-¿Queremos saber cuáles son tu intensiones con mi hermana?- dijo Hugo cruzándose de brazos, su cabellos castaño caía sobre su frente elegantemente.-

-¿Perdón?- volvió a preguntar John.-

-Creo que escuchaste bien Wood, queremos saber que intenciones tienes con Rose.- dijo Albus, apoyando a Hugo.-

-No veo porque tenga que darles explicaciones, yo quiero mucho a su prima, o hermana, o lo que sea que sea de ustedes, y creo que a la única que le tengo que probar eso es a ella.- contesto John-

Rose no sabía si pensar _"Es tan lindo"_ o _"Que idiota, te van a golpear_", así que elimino las dos y la cambio por _"John eres muy lindo, pero no demasiado inteligente"_ si, esa estaba mejor, pero aunque fuera un idiota Rose en verdad se sentía agradecida de tener a alguien como John en su vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo que queremos saber es si en verdad estas con ella porque la quieres, porque te puedo recordar que muchos salen con alguien porque perdieron una apuesta, o simplemente creen que pueden tener a cualquier chica de la escuela, y si es así, si estas haciendo algo así con Rose, quiero decirte que de una forma u otra lo voy a averiguar y si haces sufrir a mi hermana, créeme que vas a sufrir.- Hugo se iba acercando a él apuntándole con el dedo, pero John ni siquiera se sintió intimidado.-

-Si eso es todo lo que vienen a decirme, les voy a pedir que por favor me dejen pasar, tengo que ir con mis hermanos.- dijo John sonriéndoles amablemente, Hugo lo vio y luego se hizo a un lado.-

Cuando vio que John se alejo del pasillo, ella por fin pudo respirar, segundos después noto como su hermano y su primos se alejaban por el pasillo contrario.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Rose término de plantar sus hierbas mágicas 10 minutos antes de que la campana sonara, afortunadamente, Scorpius se había tardado un poco en hacer los hoyos para plantar las hiervas, así que ella se apresuro para poder igualarlo y que no se fuera antes, cosa que logro, el termino segundos antes que ella, el estaba ya saliendo cuando Rose le entrego su trabajo a Runcorn, cuando este por fin le dijo que se podía ir, ella salió corriendo en busca de Scorpius que estaba a punto de doblar un pasillo hacia la derecha lejano, ella le grito para que se detuviera y no avanzara más.

-Scorpius, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la biblioteca?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.-

-¿A qué?- le pegunto de regreso el rubio.-

-No sé, ¿estudiar?-

-No lo creo, tengo tarea que hacer, mucha.- dijo el e iba a darse la vuelta pero ella lo tomo del brazo.-

-Soy yo o me estas ignorando- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.-

-No-

Ella lo observo y trato de entrar en sus pensamientos, descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero él no mostraba ninguna expresión.

-Estas enojado conmigo, ¿Es porque no te dije antes lo de John?-

Él le iba decir que no, pero entonces ella le preguntaría que le pasaba de nuevo y el se vería obligado a mentirle, ya que no le podía decir _"Me sentí como un idiota cuando nos dijiste lo de John, ya que me gustas y me puse celoso_", así que opto por usar la salida que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Entonces el asintió con la cabeza

-Yo no sabía que te ibas a enojar por eso, enserio, pensé que no te importaría, eres mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que te enojes conmigo.- le dijo la pelirroja y el soltó un bufido de frustración.-

-Como no me va importar, no seas tonta- ella se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, pero el inmediatamente lo reparo.- eres como mi hermana –aunque él no lo creía así- y no quiero que nada te pase, si Wood te hace algo enserio me las va a pagar, y tú me conoces bien, si él te hace algo, te pido que por favor vengas conmigo y me lo digas inmediatamente,… por su propio bien, más le vale que no te obligue a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad.-

Ella al principio creyó que bromeaba, pero por la seriedad que había en su tono de voz empezó a dudar que eso no fuera una broma, la pelirroja trago saliva y aparto la mirada.

-Puedo defenderme yo sola.- le dijo casi en un susurro.-

-Eso no me importa Rose, Promételo-

Su tomo era casi suplicante que estremeció a Rose, el la tomo por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo, ella lo vio y supo que Scorpius definitivamente no bromeaba, si lo hiciera sus ojos se verían diferentes, es estos solo había determinación y firmeza.

-Lo prometo, pero tú también me conoces, así que si él me hace algo, lo más probable es que para cuando tú llegues, quedara poca sangre que derramar.-

El esbozo una media sonrisa, le alegraba que ella no se dejara intimidar por los hombres, la soltó y ella también le sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando o vienes con migo?- le volvió a preguntar Rose.

Una vez más, el se trago sus sentimientos y la siguió por el pasillo, prefería mil veces ser su mejor amigo a no ser nada en absoluto


	8. Ópalo de Fuego

Hola¡ Lectores, les traigo noticias, Primer aviso: verán hace unos días soñé con una escena de mi fanfic asombrosa, y dije, _"espera esto tiene que estar en el fic"_, así que saque mi teléfono, me fui a notas y empecé a escribir, cuando termine, medite algunos detalles y pensé _"Diablos esto debería haber sido el prologo"_ …así que pensé que no podía perder nada si escribía otro Prologó, lo escribí y la verdad es que me fascino, y me gusto más que el original, así que le dije a mi hermana si ella conocía alguna manera de remplazar los capítulos de Fanfiction, ella me explico cómo y decidí cambiar el prologó, espero que les guste el cambio¡…., en el primer capítulo también se hizo un cambio que en verdad espero que aparezca porque si no habrá muchas confusiones para nuevos lectores, no es un cambio exagerado como el del prologo, si no que es una pequeña nota al principio del capítulo que dice "10 meses antes", así que podrán imaginar que el prologo está escrito basándose en el futuro y lo que hacemos es una Prolepsis, ósea un salto hacia el futuro, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto :D, si llegan nuevos lectores y tienen la curiosidad de saber cuál era el antiguo Prologo, déjenme un review y se los mandare en un mensaje privado, y créanme que no se habrán perdido de mucho.

Segundo aviso: he decidido que quiero hacer los capítulos más largos, aproximadamente de 40 a 50 páginas es por eso que he decidido subir capitulo cada dos semanas y media, los miércoles o los jueves, siento que de esa manera podre hacer mis capítulos más detallados y no tan resumidos como estos, y también de esa manera ustedes los podrán disfrutar mejor.

Bueno, ya aclarado este punto, Les dejo el capítulo, recomienden el fic :D, compártanlo con sus amigos, pueden dejarme un Review con lo que piensan de este capítulo, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, les responderé a todos, lo prometo.

Y bueno, ¡A leer¡

Besos.

**Mi último año **

**Capitulo 7.**

**Ópalo de Fuego.**

A Rose le gustaba estar algunos momentos de día sola, ella normalmente estaba sola todas las mañanas y las tardes o estaba en la biblioteca, o con sus amigos, pero empezar a salir con John se significaba nuevas rutinas, ella se podía acoplar, pero como lo tenía predicho, entre el curso y las clases era muy difícil verse con John; Ya era la primera semana de octubre, y el día de ayer John le había pedido que fuera a pasar el día después de su clase con la profesora Kovalevski a la sala común de Hufflelpuff, ella acepto, pero con la condición de que ella podía llevar a sus dos mejores amigos, para que empezaran a conocerse mejor entre ellos.

Rose estaba caminando a las mazmorras para buscar a Scorpius y Albus y llevarlos a la sala común de Hufflelpuff, no les había dicho nada porque sabía que se podían negar desde un principio e iba a ser más difícil de convencerlos.

Las clases con Kovalevski habían terminado hace 10 minutos, la profesora les estaba enseñado un nuevo tema, Los elementos de la naturaleza, la clase de hoy había sido exhaustiva y emocionante, ellos creyeron que nunca iban a aprender ese tipo de magia, ya que en estos tiempos nadie le daba mucha importancia a los elementos con los cuales había surgido la magia,… Kovalevski había notado que ya tenían dominada el área de pronunciar cualquier hechizo sin mover la boca, por eso decidió dar un cambio de tema, los cuatro elementos, aire, tierra, fuego y agua, eran el nuevo tema del mes. El día de hoy solo les había enseñado agua y aire, el único hechizo de agua que ambos ya habían utilizado antes era Agua mentí, que solo convocaba un pequeño chorro de agua fresca, pero Kovalevski los quería llevar más lejos ella les enseño el hechizo Aqua Volatem, en este hechizo se necesitan dominar dos elementos juntos, el aire y el agua, ya que la varita convocaba un bola de agua enorme y te permitía moverla por el aire.

-Recuerden decir el hechizo claro y fuerte, lo pueden pronunciar solo esta vez ya que es la primera vez que practicaran el hechizo, pero para la próxima, tendrán que hacerlo telepáticamente.- les había dicho la profesora Kovalevski.-

Rose pudo crear una bola pequeña, más pequeña que la de Scorpius, la de Scorpius era más grande que la de ella, la maestra le pedía una y otra vez que se la imaginara ondeando, con una gran brisa y poderosa, de esa manera su cerebro iba a captar más o menos que era lo que tú querías lograr con tu hechizo. Scorpius había creado una bola más o menos de un metro de largo y ancho, ella apenas y llegaba a la mitad; También practicaron el hechizo de Aquaeructo, que invoca un chorro de agua lo suficientemente potente como para apagar un incendio, pero aparentemente, ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas con eso.

La pelirroja se alegro de encontrar a Augustus Nott afuera de las mazmorras, ya que ella no recordaba la contraseña y necesitaba que alguien la dejara pasar.

-Augustus- lo llamo la pelirroja, el volteo a verla.-

-Rose, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le dijo el chico algo extrañado.-

Augustus se parecía un poco a su hermano Robert, solo que su tono de piel era más claro que el de Robert, de piel apiñonada, era alto y de espalda ancha, su cabello era entre castaño y dorado y sus ojos eran color miel y tenía un lunar justo al lado de su boca; Rose sabía que Augustus y Zoe eran mejores amigos, casi como hermanos, ya que Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini eran mejores amigos, y con el paso del tiempo cuando ellos tuvieron a sus hijos, estos también se hicieron amigos, pero Rose se atrevería a decir que la relación de amigos entre Zoe y Augustus, era muy diferente a la de Theodore y Blaise, ellos dos se llevaban mucho mejor que como lo hacían sus padres. Draco Malfoy también era muy amigo de estos dos, según le había dicho Scorpius, el le conto que había conocido a Zoe y a Augustus desde que tenía memoria, por lo mismo de que cuando sus padres se juntaban para charlar o pasar el tiempo, llevaban a sus hijos para que jugaran; Rose no conocía mucho a Augustus, se había cruzado con el varias veces y eran compañeros de clases, y también era compañero de cuarto de Albus y Scorpius, así que supuso que si le pedía entrar a la sala común de Slytherin no le iba negar el paso.

-Vengo a buscar a Scorpius y Albus ¿Crees que puedas…?- empezó ella pero Augustus la interrumpió-

-No, no puedo.- la cara de Augustus era tan decidida que Rose ya se había dado por vencida, pero luego el esbozo una media sonrisa.- No te creas, vamos.-

Rose sonrió y le dio las gracias, bajaron las escaleras de la sala común y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, Augustus le dijo que el tenía que ir a reunirse con unos amigos y le pregunto si ella podía seguir sola.

-Claro, no hay problema.- le contesto ella.-

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Augustus todavía algo dudoso.-

-Completamente.-

-Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde encontrarme.- le dijo el Slytherin.-

-Gracias Gus.-

El chico le sonrió y se dirigió al lado contrario de los dormitorios masculinos, Rose se dirigió a la habitación de Albus y Scorpius, que estaba al final del pasillo derecho. Cuando la pelirroja llego, toco la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera, luego Albus abrió la puerta.

-¡Rose! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- el tomo su brazo y la jalo dentro de la habitación.-

Rose solo había estado dentro de la habitación de los muchachos muy pocas veces, solo cuando no los encontraba, o bien tenían un plan que hacer; Scorpius estaba echado en su cama con un libro abierto sobre su cabeza y Albus no traía la camisa puesta, el moreno se dirigió a un mueble y saco una camisa limpia.

-Vamos Albus, como si no te hubiera visto antes sin camisa.- dijo ella algo divertida.-

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?- esta vez el que hablo fue el rubio.-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- dijo Albus poniéndose la camisa.-

-Bueno en realidad vine a pedirles un favor… John me invito a la sala común de Hufflelpuff a pasar la tarde, y se me hizo buena idea invitarlos a ustedes también, ya saben para que se conozcan mejor…- empezó la pelirroja pero…-

-¡No!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintieron.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Rose desafiándolos con la mirada.-

-No es lo que quisimos decir es solo que… ¿Estas segura que quieres que empecemos a socializar con John?- dijo Albus.-

-Completamente, miren chicos, en verdad me gustaría que ustedes y John se empiecen a llevar bien, no pueden seguir ignorándose todo el tiempo.-

-No, en eso tienes razón.- dijo Scorpius sorprendiéndolos, ambos lo vieron confusos.- No se tu Albus, pero yo quiero conocer a la persona con la que está saliendo Rose.-

-Pero si ya lo conoces.- empezó Rose pero Scorpius rodo los ojos.-

-Por supuesto que ya lo conozco, a lo que me refiero es personalmente, quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones contigo.-

Rose lo miro extraño, Scorpius no pudo creer que esas palabras se habían salido de su boca, se regaño mentalmente y fingió que el asunto no era de mayor importancia, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo; Pero en parte el ya se había prometido que iba a cuidar a Rose, y tenía que saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Wood con Rose. Avanzo hasta su cama y se puso su capa, luego de unos segundos Albus hizo lo mismo.

Rose se alegro internamente de que sus dos amigos habían aceptado ir con ella, en verdad le habían sorprendido las palabras de Scorpius, ella al principio trato de perforarlo con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de emoción o un indicio que le digiera que él estaba bromeando, pero no encontró nada, Scorpius siempre había sido muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos; Cuando los chicos terminaron de ponerse sus capas se dirigieron junto con ella hacia la puerta, Rose inspecciono el pasillo, en busca de alguien que podría delatarla o algo por el estilo, luego salió del cuarto seguida de Scorpius.

Afuera de las mazmorras, Rose descubrió a Peeves el poltergeist con un montan de globos de agua en los brazos, Rose le pregunto qué iba a hacer y él le dijo que iba a molestar un par de alumnos. La pelirroja se sintió algo culpable al no haber pasado nada tiempo este año con Peeves, por eso le pidió a Albus y a Scorpius que se adelantaran a la sala común de Hufflelpuff y ella los alcanzaría en un rato, cuando ellos se alejaron del pasillo, la pelirroja tomo algunos de los globos de agua y acompaño a Peeves al segundo piso.

**2.**

Scorpius y Albus llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos esperando afuera de las cocinas (porque ellos sabían que la casa común de Hufflelpuff se encontraba por ahí pero no sabían exactamente donde.), a que llegara Rose, cuando la pelirroja llego, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y le faltaba el aire por estar corriendo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Albus mirando a su prima.-

-Es una larga historia.- le contesto Rose tiritando.-

-Bueno ya nos hiciste esperar media hora, así que… creo que tenemos tiempo para que nos expliques que pasó.- concluyo Scorpius, Albus lo apoyo y Rose agacho la cabeza, luego de uno segundos empezó a explicar.-

-Bueno últimamente me eh sentido algo culpable de no pasar tanto tiempo con Peeves… así que lo acompañe al segundo piso y aventamos algunos globos de agua a los chicos que pasaban por ahí pero… cuando terminamos, Peeves quería hacer una guerra de globos de agua y pues se imaginaran lo que paso después…-

-Peeves es una muy mala influenza para ti primita- dijo Albus reprimiendo una carcajada.-

-Lo sé, entremos.-

Rose guio a Albus y Scorpius por una gran pila de barriles, John le había dicho exactamente como entrar en las cocinas:

_-Una vez que ya estés en las cocinas, tienes que pasar por delante del bodegón y encontraras una gran pila de barriles en un hueco oscuro en la piedra a la derecha del corredor…_

Rose localizo los barriles y recordó el siguiente paso:

_-… El segundo barril empezando por abajo, en medio de la segunda fila, se abrirá si se golpea al ritmo del himno de Helga Hufflelpuff, si no lo golpeas en el ritmo correcto un barril se abrirá y te empapara de vinagre…_

Rose recordó el tono que les había dicho John, era bastante sencillo, empezó a tocar la cancioncilla con la punta de su dedo, cuando termino, seis barriles que estaban apilado se hundieron y dejaron ver una puerta, la pelirroja sonrió complacida y volteo a ver a sus compañeros que tenían la boca abierta, ella reprimió una risa y abrió la puerta.

La sala común estaba llena de armarios, banderines amarillos y un gran pizarrón que abarcaba toda una pared, tenía todo tipo de información: noticias, avisos de la escuela, posters, objetos encontrados y quien los tenia por si quería reclamarlos, etc…; Rose se sorprendió por ese hecho ya que probablemente si alguien se encontraba algo en alguna otra de las casas ni siquiera se molestarían en regresarlo; Había sillones y mesitas amarillo con negro y una pequeña fogata en la esquina inferior derecha y al final de la sala había un retrato de Helga Hufflelpuff con dos túneles a sus extremos, que probablemente daban a los dormitorios.

Rose localizo a William, John, Jade y Ivan sentados alrededor de la fogata, cuando John la vio entrar sonrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba empapada su sonrisa se borro y se acerco a ella con confusión y preocupación.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto John a la pelirroja.-

-Luego te explico.- Rose le dio un beso en cachete como saludo, luego se acerco a saludar a los demás chicos.-

Scorpius y Albus saludaron a John con un apretón de manos, luego se sentaron al uno de los sillones vacios.

-¡Rose!- exclamo Jade- ¿Qué haces?, te puedes enfermar ven conmigo, te prestare algo de ropa.-

Jade se puso de pie y tomo a Rose de la mano, a ella no le dio ni tiempo de responder porque ya la estaba arrastrando por uno de los túneles.

Scorpius, Albus, Ivan, William y John se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sin las chicas iba a ser muy difícil poder entablar una conversación, hasta que Ivan trato de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Ustedes dos son de mi curso ¿No es cierto?, los eh visto con Rose varias veces, ¿Es su amiga?- les pregunto el castaño-

-Si es nuestra mejor amiga, de hecho es prima de Albus.- dijo Scorpius.-

-Si eso si lo sabía, Rose me lo conto alguna vez en Runas Mágicas.- concluyo Ivan, luego se levanto otro largo silencio.-

-¿Qué tal el curso?- le pregunto John a Scorpius, el se quedo sorprendido y frunció el ceño.-

-Bien.- respondió algo seco.-

John comprendió en ese mismo instante que Albus y Scorpius iban a ser muy difíciles de ganar, ellos no se prestaban para entablar una conversación, y si ellos lo hacían así, _¿¡Como diablos quería Rose que se hicieran amigos!? _Se pregunto el castaño, después de eso nadie hablo hasta que regresaron las chicas, todos los chicos dieron las gracias mentalmente de que regresaran y rompieran esa atmosfera rara en el ambiente, pero cuando vieron a Rose a todos se le fue el habla. Rose vestía con una falda parecida a la de la escuela, un suéter de renos rosa y unos calentadores en los pies rosa con negro. Albus y Scorpius reprimieron una carcajada, jamás habían visto a Rose vestir de esa manera, se notaba que la pelirroja no estaba a gusto con la ropa que le había prestado Jade.

"_Parezco un pastel" _se dijo la Ravenclaw, pero tuvo que aguantarse si disgusto por la ropa porque no quería poner triste a Jade, se notaba que era una persona sensible; su manera de vestir era muy dulce y ella se veía muy bien con esa ropa, contrastaba con su personalidad, pero definitivamente, la ropa de Jade no encajaba en Rose.

John noto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Rose para no arrancarse la ropa que traía e inmediatamente distrajo a los demás contándoles una anécdota de él y William juntos, Rose se sentó en el mismo sillón que John y lo tomo de la mano.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Scorpius trataba de encontrar algo malo en John, pero todo lo que veía era un chico que sentía un cariño especial por Rose, Scorpius se atrevería a decir que ninguno de los dos se veía enamorado, y eso lo sentir feliz, también observo con atención a las amistades de John, Jade era una chica que divagaba mucho, se perdía en las conversaciones, y cuando regresaba ponía suma atención a lo que pasaba su alrededor para poder unirse a la conversación, Ivan era un tipo agradable, sociable y muy gracioso, y por ultimo William, el más pequeño de los Wood no le importaba si se perdía o no, el estaba casi todo el tiempo dibujando la mayoría del tiempo pasaba con lápiz en mano y el ceño fruncido, Scorpius no alcanzaba a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero se notaban que eran figuradas parecidas al anime, Scorpius lo reconocía por que antes de que fuera a Hogwarts el veía programas en la televisión muggle acerca del anime.

Rose en verdad se alegro que tanto Albus como Scorpius, trataran de esforzarse en mantener una conversación sociable con John, ellos tres se habían puesto a intercambiar opiniones sobre Quidditch sin que se dieran cuenta, hablaban sobre qué equipo era mejor si los Chudley Cannons o las Arpías de Holyhead, sorprendentemente Scorpius y John le insistían a Albus que las Arpías de Holyhead eran mejores, pero Albus no pensaba lo mismo.

-Los Chudley Cannons son mil veces mejores que las Arpías, es decir, solo míralos, son mas rápidos, veloces, agiles, etc… las Arpías vuelan con si estuvieran perseguidas por una Buldger encantada, es decir ¡Sin sentido!- fueron las palabras de Albus.-

-¡Por Merlín! Todo el mundo sabe que las Arpías tienen mucha mejor coordinación que los Chudley Cannons- dijo John.-

-Además las Arpías se fundaron 6 años antes de los Chudley, por lo que tienen más experiencia, y te recuerdo que tu madre fue jugadora, y si se llegara a enterar que no te gustan las Arpías…-

Scorpius hizo el sonido de un bistec asándose y Albus se puso rojo hasta la orejas, todos los demás rieron por lo bajo. Cuando los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, se aclararon la garganta y trataron de seguir con la conversación de los demás.

A pesar de todo no fue una conversación desagradable, estuvieron a gusto con los amigos de John, a las 8:30 los tres amigos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a sus dormitorios antes de que los maestros empezaran las rondas.

-Rose, necesito tu opinión sobre algo- dijo Scorpius cuando se acercaban al pasillo de las cocinas, la pelirroja lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.-

-Te escucho- los tres ya iban camino a la sala de Ravenclaw, al parecer la iban a acompañar.-

-El viernes pasado, me llego una carta de mis padres la cual muy amablemente Albus me entrego en el gran comedor… Al salir, note que cuando iba a guardar la carta en mi bolso, mi bolso no estaba, pero luego recordé que lo había dejado en la casa de campaña de Towler, así que me dirigí para allá, era muy tarde y tenía que regresar rápido al castillo o si no me cerrarían las puertas en las narices, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda a recoger mis cosas… La cabaña estaba encendida y el profesor Towler estaba revisando unos planos, parecía un mapa de algún lugar, y en la esquina había un reloj de arena, muy bien delineado, era precioso, prácticamente inolvidable… No quise que el profesor me regañara por espiar a escondidas, así que pedí permiso para entrar y cuando pasé, los planos se habían ido, y en su lugar había una cama… ¿No te parece algo sospechoso?-

-De que manera.- la pelirroja había puesto suma atención a las palabras del rubio y quería saber exactamente los hechos antes de juzgar-

-Que trate de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo… digo, si no es nada importante no se esforzaría en ocultarlo, ¿No es así?-

-Si, en efecto…- dijo Rose.-

-Se que yo no tengo vela en este entierro, pero si necesitan mi ayuda cuenten conmigo- dijo Albus.-

-De hecho también me interesa tu opinión Albus- dijo Scorpius serenamente.-

-Bueno, yo opino que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar el tipo de reloj de arena, de que esta hecho, si es mágico, si es muggle, etc… se me hace lo más lógico, una vez que lo identifiquemos ya se decidirá si lo que hace Towler podría ser peligroso o no.- dijo Albus, Rose tenía la impresión de haber pensado eso mucho antes.-

-Efectivamente, vamos.- Rose dio vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, Albus y Scorpius la vieron confusos.-

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Scorpius.-

-A la biblioteca ¿Vienen?- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-¿No nos podemos esperar a mañana?- pregunto Albus algo temeroso- o tan siquiera déjame ir por la capa de mi padre.-

-Uno, no, no nos podemos esperar hasta mañana, ya que ustedes dos se ponen de flojos y no buscan nada, en especial tu Albus… - Albus rodo los ojos- y dos aunque fueras por la capa de tu padre, no cabemos los tres, hemos crecido demasiado, no es como en primer año que hasta nos sobraba espacio, ahora a duras penas conseguimos que no se vean nuestros pies… así que, si no vienen, no se preocupen iré yo sola y les traigo los informes mañana. –

Rose siguió con su camino a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos, y luego cuando iba a dar la vuelta en el pasillo continuo pudo escuchar las pisadas de los Slytherins detrás de ella, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Rose pronuncio el hechizo_ Alohomora_ y dejo que Scorpius abriera la puerta por ella, entraron a la biblioteca y a Rose casi se le cae el estomago cuando escucho un golpe _"Estamos perdidos" _pensó la Ravenclaw, dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse algún maestro pero solo era Albus que había chocado con una mesa, el sonrió tímidamente en forma de disculpa.

-Sabes, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos traído.- dijo la pelirroja.-

Albus y Scorpius se encogieron de hombros y ella solo rodo los ojos, fue a la sección de Historia de la magia y busco en varios tomos, Scorpius se dirigió a la muggle, por si el reloj de arena era no mágico, y Albus se dirigió a la de antigüedades, era muy probable que no encontrara absolutamente nada en esa sección, pero aun así era mejor asegurarse; Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda en tomos bastante gruesos y libros, al final Rose los llamo porque había encontrado un libro lleno de relojes de arena de todo tipo.

-¿Reconoces alguno?- le pregunto Rose a Scorpius.-

El tomo el libro entre sus brazos y paso las paginas, había de todo tipo de colores, con diferente tipo de arena, algunos eran de piedras finas, otros de cristal, otros de madera, era un libro bastante completo, tenia 110 pagina, por lo cual Albus y Rose decidieron seguir buscando más tomos por si el reloj que buscaban no estaba en ese libro. Cuando Scorpius iba casi a la mitad del libro, le susurro a Albus y a Rose.

-Es este, estoy seguro de que es este.-

Rose y Albus se acercaron emocionados, la pelirroja tomo el libro entre sus manos, saco su varita y pronuncio el hechizo iluminador (la luz en la habitación era escasa), luego comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_Reloj Ópalo de fuego Mágico._

_Reloj de arena de la piedra preciosa Ópalo, un piedra muy firme y resistente si se sabe forjar bien, pareciera dar la impresión de que la piedra está en constante movimiento, ya que produce pequeñas ondulaciones y destellos cuando la mueves de lugar, sin embargo está diseñada para eso. El color varia, puede ser blanco, rojo, amarillo, azul, verde, negro, juego de colores o en casos muy extraños rojo, de ahí los considerados "Ópalo de fuego" porque está elaborado en diferentes facetas del naranja al rojo y puede parecerse al rubí; este reloj de arena fue diseñado con arena blanca extraída de las profundidades del océano pacifico, se dice que la arena que es utilizada en estos relojes, es también utilizada en los giratiempos; la cabina en donde se almacena la arena es de cristal, con grabados dorados alrededor de este. _

_Los romanos habían llevado Ópalos durante siglos y lo consideraban como un símbolo de esperanza y pureza, mientras que para los primeros griegos encarnaba los poderes de predicción y profecía. Los árabes, mucho más imaginativos, pensaban que los ópalos habían caído del cielo en forma de destellos de relámpago, adquiriendo así su juego de colores único u "opalescencia"._

_El reloj de arena posee valor simbólico, porque es el instrumento que más visiblemente representa en fluir constante del tiempo. Este reloj de arena, con el bullo superior lleno, representa el inicio de la vida; con poco menos de la mitad de arena en el bulbo inferior, la edad adulta, y con poca arena en el bulbo superior, la proximidad a la muerte. Este instrumento es comúnmente utilizado en magia negra, lo utilizan para medir el tiempo que le queda a tu oponente o bien para acelerar la muerte de un ser viviente._

_Sus propiedades curativas y espirituales pueden ser: para los que necesitan serenidad, da el poder de provocar situaciones románticas, alegría al corazón de los débiles de espíritu, anula la honestidad calma la depresión y la apatía, incrementa fuerza al pensamiento…_

Rose dejo de leer porque lo demás era más información de los matices del ópalo, los tres se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación.

-¿Estas cien por ciento seguro de que este era el reloj?- le pregunto Rose a Scorpius todavía teniendo dudas-

-Es claramente inolvidable, era ese, lo juro.- dijo Scorpius decidido.-

- En ese caso, tengo el presentimiento de que no es un tipo de reloj muy amistoso.- dijo Albus en un susurro.-

Ni Scorpius ni Rose pudieron negarlo.

**3.**

Scorpius despertó temprano dirigiéndose al gran comedor, no había pasado una buena noche, se había quedado pensando en las utilidades que ese reloj tenia y el porqué Towler lo había usado como símbolo; tal vez y no era un símbolo o un objeto que usara con frecuencia, tal vez y había sido pura casualidad que se encontrara en esos planos; ese era el siguiente paso de Scorpius, descubrir si Towler lo usaba con frecuencia o era mera casualidad que estuviera en esos planos, y si lo tenía o usaba físicamente, pero no podía preguntarle directamente _"¿Oye de casualidad tienes un reloj de arena de ópalo?" _no esa no era una pregunta que podía sacar en una conversación cordial,… cuando tuvieran clases con él, Scorpius pondría suma atención a lo que lo rodeaba, para ver si se notaba en algún otro punto el mismo símbolo.

El rubio ya estaba a la mitad de su cereal, cuando vio a entrar a Rose, John y Albus, la pelirroja iba acompañada de John, sin embargo el se dirigió a su mesa no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, Sus amigos fueron a sentarse frente a él, cuando empezaron a desayunar, Scorpius les conto el plan que tenía en mente.

-Me parece, bien, yo te ayudare en ese aspecto de buscar en la tienda,… tenemos que estar alerta.-Le dijo Rose a Scorpius, el asintió dándole la razón.-

-Si efectivamente, dos cabezas son mejor que una.- siguió comiendo su cereal, pero no paso por alto que Albus tenía la mirada pérdida, definitivamente pensando en algo.-

-Lamento no poder ayudarlos en más,… en serio, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírmela.- les dijo Albus en tono decidido, Rose frunció el ceño y vio a su plato fijamente, luego de unos segundos giro su cabeza en dirección a Albus-

-Creo que hay algo que puedes hacer…- la pelirroja movió su plato de comida a un lado y se acerco un poco a más a Albus y se inclino para que solo él y Scorpius pudieran escuchar- miren, tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada y más para ti Albus-

-Suéltala- le dijo el moreno, la pelirroja se humedeció los labios y comenzó a hablar.-

- Estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es revisar las cosas de Towler, es decir, meternos a su dormitorio…- Scorpius y Albus abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo.-

-Pero, ¿Dónde duermen los maestros?-pregunto el rubio todavía confundido - es una gran idea, pero estaríamos demasiado expuestos y…-

-Déjame terminar…- le dijo la pelirroja- la mejor opción seria hacerlo un viernes a la hora de la comida,… ¿Por qué exactamente a esa hora y ese día?..., bueno porque a la hora de la comida es cuando todos los maestros están en el gran comedor, y es muy probable que nadie se encuentre por el sector sus dormitorios a esa hora, y porque los viernes Towler siempre llega una hora antes de las clases, por lo que tenemos garantizado que…-

-El no se va a encontrar en su dormitorio- completo Albus, sonriéndole.- Rose eres una genio.- ella le sonrió de vuelta tímidamente.-

-Rose en verdad es una gran idea,… pero alguien quiere contestar mi pregunta anterior, ¿Dónde duermen los maestros?- seguía insistiendo Scorpius, Albus abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerro, ya que no sabía la respuesta, los dos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y ella solo rodo los ojos.-

-En sus despachos, es obvio, una vez Hagrid me conto que los profesores utilizan magia para convertir una sección de su despacho en su dormitorio con tan solo agitar la varita,… pero la cuestión aquí es que no sabemos en donde duerme Towler, tal vez en la casa de campaña…-

-No lo hace- la interrumpió Scorpius- Cuando estuve ahí olvide comentarles que el había aparecido una cama, el me confesó que a veces cuando estaba muy cansado y tenía mucho trabajo se quedaba a dormir ahí, pero cuando no lo tenía, dormía en el castillo.-

-Entonces, tenemos que averiguar en qué parte del castillo duerme.- dijo Albus.-

Después de que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en que cosa iba a hacer cada uno respecto a lo de Towler, se dirigieron a la primera clase del día que era adivinación, en el camino, Rose les sugirió a Albus y Scorpius que le podían preguntar a Firenze acerca del reloj de arena de ópalo de fuego.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Scorpius- puede sospechar que nosotros estamos tramando algo, Firenze es extremadamente observador, y puede leer tus emociones fácilmente, aparte nos va a preguntar de donde sacamos el tema o porque necesitamos saberlo, y no le podemos decir lo de Towler.-

-En eso concuerdo con Scorpius, Rose- dijo Albus-

La pelirroja no dijo nada más, en parte ellos tenían razón, no podían arriesgar demasiado…, ahora en lo que tenían que enfocarse era en encontrar la habitación en donde dormía Towler, tenían que buscar en que parte del castillo se hospedaba; Rose durante todo el día pensó en varias opciones, y se puso a ordenar ideas, al final llego a la conclusión de que no solo Towler tenía que tener una habitación en el castillo, si no que lo más probable era que Goodwill, Runcorn y Teddy estuvieran también hospedados en el castillo, y también sería muy probable que los cuatro estuvieran hospedados en el mismo lugar, la pregunta era ¿Dónde?. Cuando la pelirroja salía de clases de Runas Mágicas, a Rose se le ocurrió una gran idea, así que fue en busca de sus dos amigos para contarles su plan, después de correr por varios pasillos los vio sentados bajo un árbol haciendo quien sabe que, esa hora ellos la tenían libre, Rose había querido convencerlos de que se unieran a Runas con ella, para aprovechar su tiempo libre, pero ellos simplemente le habían dicho que no querían causarle molestias, lo cual era mentira porque se la vivían molestándola.

-Lo tengo, tengo una idea, bueno una teoría, pero es buena.- dijo tomando algo de aire, los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el césped cerraron sus libros y la observaron mientras se sentaba; una vez que ella se estabilizo, empezó a hablar- Runcorn, Goodwill, Towler y Teddy no son maestros de castillo ¿Cierto?- los dos asintieron con la cabeza- okay, ellos tres tienen que tener un lugar establecido en el castillo, ¿Cierto?- los dos asintieron de nuevo- por lo que significa que Mcgonagall les debió dar algún lugar en especifico… entonces tal vez ellos cuatro estén hospedados juntos, lo que significa…-

-Que Teddy está con ellos…- dijo Albus-

-Y el nos puede decir…- dijo Scorpius

-En donde se hospedan.- Concluyo Rose.-

Los tres se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron satisfechos de su conclusión; y al mismo tiempo, como sise leyeran el pensamiento, se pararon y empezaron a correr por los pasillos, buscaron por todos lados, el comedor, las aulas, los jardines, el campo, etc… estaban por la biblioteca cuando vieron a Teddy saliendo de un aula vacía, Scorpius lo llamo por su nombre y Teddy se acerco a ellos.

-Chicos ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no me llamen Teddy?, en el castillo llámenme profesor Lupin-

-Profesor Lupin, ¿podría concedernos un minuto de su preciado tiempo?- dijo Albus en tono burlón-

-Cállate Albus… ¿Qué necesitan?- dijo el peliazul en tono cansado, Albus y Scorpius voltearon a verse ya que no tenían ninguna escusa preparada, pero Rose vino al rescate.-

-Necesitamos tu ayuda con algo.- dijo rápidamente la Ravenclaw, tratando de ganar tiempo para inventar algo.-

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- dijo Teddy-

-Bueno… es acerca de Victorie- _"¿Victorie?, Rose pudiste haber dicho algo mejor"_ se regaño mentalmente la pelirroja. Teddy cambio de expresión despreocupada a totalmente alerta "_Genial ahora si no encuentro una escusa rápida el pobre morirá de angustia".-_

-¿Qué le paso?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Necesita ayuda?, Tiene algún problema?,….-

-¡Basta!, no, no le paso nada malo, si no que… ella nos mando una carta… en la que decía que tú tienes algo que le corresponde…, y que en estos momentos en verdad lo necesita, pero quiere que me lo des para que yo se lo envié en una carta.- la expresión de Teddy paso de alerta a confusa abrió la boca con signo de que iba a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.-

-¿Por qué no se lo puedo enviar yo?- _"Okay, entonces si hay objeto" _pensó Rose_.-_

-No lo sabemos- dijo Albus, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Rose tuvo que intervenir para que no lo arruinara todo.-

-Pero eso sí, me dijo que me lo des en un lugar seguro, donde nadie sospeche nada.- Rose esperaba que a Teddy se le ocurriera llevarla a su dormitorio o captara la indirecta.-

-No entiendo si necesitara algo estoy seguro de que me lo hubiera pedido directamente, ella siempre ha sido así conmigo, mejor le enviare una carta y…-

-¡No!- exclamaron los tres amigos al unisonó, Teddy se sobresalto y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.-

-Es decir, ella nos pidió que el asunto fuera confidencial, y que después de usar el objeto lo enviaría de vuelta, pero eso sí, nos dijo que no podíamos mencionar ni una sola palabra de esto, incluyéndote.- dijo Scorpius, Teddy estaba más que confundido se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro.-

-Síganme.-

Los tres se vieron nerviosos, ahora lo único que esperaban era que los llevara a su habitación y que esa habitación la compartiera con los demás profesores del curso; también tenían que idearse un plan para convencer a Teddy de que no le dijera nada a Victorie o todo se iría por el caño, porque si Teddy le mandaba una carta a Victorie pidiéndole una explicación, ella le iba a decir que nunca nos pidió nada, y luego el vendría con ellos y los asesinaría, o peor, llamaría a sus padres.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras y estas empezaron a moverse, Teddy emprendió un camino al quinto piso, y entro en una sección ya conocida por los chicos, tal vez y los demás estudiantes no la conocieran o ni siquiera la abrían visto en sus vidas, pero ellos tres habían tenido varios años para explorar gran parte del castillo y una que otra travesura, Rose también la conocía porque Peeves y ella se reunían en ese lugar, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo tan bonito que se le vino a la mente, Mandy en los primeros años solía venir a este punto a esconderse de los que la molestaban o insultaban, y siempre la encontraba leyendo un libro o estudiando en ese mismo punto, ellas dos se habían hablado por primera vez en ese pasillo, ese era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Rose.

Teddy se detuvo frente a una pared vacía, luego de decir en voz demasiado baja una palabra que solo fue capaz de entender Albus, apareció una puerta como la de la sala de Menesteres pero Roja. Rose y Scorpius se vieron entre ellos nerviosos porque no habían escuchado la clave para entrar, pero luego ambos voltearon a ver Albus y este les hizo la seña de que si había escuchado; Teddy abrió las puertas y les hizo la seña para que entraran, cuando entraron los tres suspiraron aliviados: eran los dormitorios de los maestros, era el dormitorio de Towler.

No era una sala común como las del castillo, era una casa, entrabas y lo primero que encontrabas era una sala color chocolate y atrás de esta un comedor del mismo color, el techo era muy alto, había seis puertas, las dos que se encontraban en medio eran de color carne, y la de las esquinas blancas, había una cafetera y una mesita con muchos papeles. Teddy camino directo a la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo, Rose lo siguió, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos; su cuarto de Teddy era color blanco, sin posters ni nada que te dijera algo sobre él, tenía un buro perfectamente ordenado, y un closet perfectamente acomodado por gamas de colores, en su cómoda, había plumas de colores y tamaños ordenadas de mayor a menor, y pergamino en blanco; Teddy se acercó a un cajón y de ahí saco una cajita cuadrada de color dorado, se la tendió a Rose.

-Es esto, la verdad no entiendo nada…-

-Gracias, nosotros te la traeremos cuando Vic la envié de regreso…. una cosa más, ella dijo que tenía que tratar este asunto con extrema cautela, y que te agradecería mucho si no mencionaras el asunto, ni siquiera cuando estuvieran a solas, ¿Entendido?- le dijo Rose.-

-Por supuesto, no diré nada, ni siquiera cuando ella esté presente.-

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja.-

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar, se dio cuenta de que los chicos se habían quedado en la sala, ella dedujo que Albus y Scorpius buscarían el dormitorio de Towler, así que decidió hacer todo lo posible para hacer tiempo, Rose se dio la vuelta y detuvo a Teddy con la mano que iba detrás de ella, el frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto extrañado-

-Pues…. Te quiero preguntar algo, y necesito que seas sincero.- le dijo ella en tono serio.-

-Dime- le soltó el con naturalidad-

-Si quieres a Victorie, ¿Por qué no le pides que su relación se haga más… seria?-

Le dijo la pelirroja, de hecho, hacía dos años que se hacia esa pregunta, pero no había podido preguntárselo por alguna razón u otra, ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar; el rostro de Teddy se tornó rojo, su cabello paso de azul eléctrico a pelirrojo, y sus ojos azules a Marrones, pasaron unos minutos y luego volvió a su estado natural.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que siento por ella?- le pregunto.-

-Teddy ¿Estas bromeando?... todo el mundo con algo de cerebro, podría notar que tú sientes algo por Victorie, desde que eran niños se notaba que babeas por ella, toda la familia lo sabe.-

-Pero el parecer ella es la única en no darse cuenta.- dijo el algo triste.-

-Y otra vez esa necedad,… eso es lo único que no entiendo de las parejas, esa necedad de decirte a ti mismo que la persona no siente nada por ti, si no sintiera nada por ti no estaría contigo, aunque fuera por una apuesta, o porque simplemente no pudiste decir que no cuando se te declararon, ya que no tuviste el valor…, debes de sentir algo… odio, amor, cariño, amistad, frustración, etc…, pero debes de sentir. -Rose se dio cuenta de que el peliazul no captaba lo que le trataba de decir, así que decido hacerlo más directo.-…. Teddy, Victorie te ama, se le nota a kilómetros, te ve como si fueras lo más preciado que tiene en el mundo.-

Teddy pareció conmovido por las palabras de Rose, sonrió débilmente y le dijo.

-A veces pienso que eres la mayor Rosie, siento que sabes más de la vida que cualquiera de nosotros… pero… ¿Tú nunca te has preguntado si la otra persona en verdad te ama?; tengo entendido que ya tienes novio- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, con lo que él se ganó un golpecito en el hombro, y luego rio.-

-No cambies de tema.- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar.- No, la verdad nunca me lo he preguntado.- dijo ella honestamente-

-¿No? ¿Por qué?- siguió Teddy insistiendo-

-Porque nunca me he enamorado.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo el peliazul entre confundido y asombrado- entonces ¿por qué has salido con tres chicos?-

-Que allá salido con ellos, no se significa que lo haya hecho por amor, lo hice por cariño los otros dos apenas y dure tres semanas con ellos, y fue accidente que ustedes se enteraran de mi relación con ellos… y a John lo presente porque a él le tengo un cariño muy especial, pero para ser honesta no lo amo, es muy pronto para decir eso, y si lo amo, no me he dado cuenta, porque no sé cómo se siente estar enamorado.- dijo la pelirroja con naturalidad-

-Entiendo…- dijo Teddy, aunque Rose sabía que no lo hacía, porque él solo tenía ojos para Vic, y no podría entender lo que significaba estar con alguien sin saber lo que sientes por esa persona - ¿Nos vamos?-

Ella asintió, suponía que ya les había dado suficiente tiempo para buscar o encontrar alguna pista. Los dos Teddy y Rose salieron de la habitación, afuera Albus y Scorpius estaban sentado en la sala platicando en voz baja, cuando los dos entraron en la habitación, detuvieron su charla y se pusieron de pie.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos, no queremos que te regañen porque estamos aquí; además Rose y yo tenemos clase.- le dijo Scorpius a Teddy, el asintió.-

-Los acompaño, de todos modos, yo también estaba de salida, cuando me encontraron iba directo a una deliciosa comida, todos nosotros vamos a comer a esta hora.- dijo Teddy, lo de la comida pareció que lo dijo con algo de reproche.-

Ellos no se negaron y dejo que los acompañara, hasta la entrada del comedor; Una vez que Teddy separo de ellos en el camino, los tres chicos se arrinconaron en un pasillo, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba cerca, Albus clavo sus ojos verdes en ella.

-Ya sabemos cuál es la habitación de Towler- le dijo-

-La última puerta a la derecha…- completo Scorpius-

-Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el momento preciso para entrar.- dijo ella- Esta hora es perfecta, pero en viernes, yo y Scorpius entretenemos a Towler, en lo que Albus entra a la habitación, y los demás profesores, como dijo Teddy, deberían de estar comiendo, es el mejor plan que tengo, al menos de que…-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Scorpius y Albus intrigados.-

-Nada, es demasiado arriesgado,… aunque mejor opción que la anterior.- susurro, más quenada para sí misma, como si estuviera analizando algo muy delicado.-

-Rose- volvieron a decir los muchachos en tono serio.-

-Okay, solo no vayan a colapsar… ¿Qué hay de la poción Multijugos?- ambos chicos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, Rose siempre los sorprendía con lo rápido que pensaba, ambos tuvieron que asimilar lo que decía la pelirroja.-

-Te refieres a que, nos hagamos pasar por maestros.- dijo Albus entre aterrado y confundido, Rose rodo los ojos.-

-No, solo tú.- Albus con la mirada le hizo la seña de que fuera más clara.- mira, yo y Scorpius nos encargaríamos de conseguir un poco del ADN de Towler, robamos una de las tantas pociones Multijugos que tiene el profesor Boyne, te haces pasar por Towler, entras a su habitación, ves si encuentras algo sospechoso, y si te descubren, no habrá problema, porque tendrás el físico de Towler, y nosotros estaremos entreteniendo al verdadero Towler para que no se aparezca por la zona cuando tu estés por ahí.- la pelirroja tuvo que tomar aire cuando acabo porque todo eso lo había dicho a una velocidad impresionante. – ¿Qué les parece?

Albus parecía temeroso y confundido, y Scorpius que parecía ya haber captado el punto de Rose, se encontraba pensativo, luego de unos minutos entre los tres en silencio, Scorpius hablo.

-Es una buena idea-

-Tienes que estar bromeando- le reprocho Albus- ¿Y si me descubren?-

-Mira Albus, créeme que no te vamos a obligar a nada, si no quieres hacerlo, no tendremos ningún problema porque sabemos que es arriesgado, si no quieres hacerlo, lo hare yo.- le dijo Rose.-

-No, yo en verdad quiero ayudar…- luego el moreno soltó un suspiro de cansancio- no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero… lo haré.- Rose y Scorpius sonrieron, y le dieron palmaditas en el hombro, Albus solo sonrió nerviosamente.-

-Gracias Albus…. Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, o llegaremos tarde a Oclumacia.-dijo Scorpius, el rubio hizo el ademan de darse la vuelta pero la vos de Rose lo detuvo.-

-Solo una pregunta, ¿Cuál es la clave para entrar a los dormitorios de la BAMM?- le pregunto la pelirroja a Albus, que por lo que le había dado a entender hace unos minutos, el había sido el único que al parecer había escuchado la clave; el ojiverde sonrío y se le acerco un poco más.-

- Crema de Maní- les susurro, los tres sonrieron y luego cada uno se fue por su camino.-

**4.**

-Llegan tarde- les dijo Goodwill a Rose y Scorpius cuando los vio llegar.-

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos un problema.- explico Scorpius.-

-No hay problema, pero esta será la última vez que los dejo pasar, créanme que la próxima vez que lleguen tarde, los voy a dejar afuera y eso afectara mucho en su entrada a la BAMM.-

Rose y Scorpius tragaron saliva, luego ambos asintieron enérgicamente y se recostaron en el piso, hicieron los ejercicios de respiración 15 minutos, y luego Towler llamo a Rose para practicarle el hechizo Legerement, Rose tomo aire, y luego se aproximo a donde estaba Goodwill, el le señalo la silla frente a él, mientras limpiaba su varita con un pañuelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo aguanto el hechizo Legeremántico la clase pasada señorita Weasley?- pregunto el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.-

-Un minuto exacto.- respondió la pelirroja.-

-Muy bien, concéntrese, respire hondo, escoja su recuerdo, el que usted desee y prepárese.- Goodwill apunto su varita a la cabeza de la Ravenclaw.-

-Legerement- dijo en tono claro y fuerte.-

Rose soporto el dolor abrasador que le recorría de pies a cabeza, parecía que habían pasado horas, soltó un gruñido de frustración porque se estaba cansando, su mente era color negro, sin embargo el dolor estaba ahí, sentía las pulsaciones en los dedos, la sangre en el cerebro, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, luego se rindió, y pudo ver el recuerdo que ella involuntariamente había escogido ese día.

Rose estaba hincada en el pasto del jardín de la madriguera, era una Rose de 5 años, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y una margarita en el cabello,… la actual Rose elevo sus manos a la altura de la cara ¿Estaba ella presente?, tal vez y no se había dado cuenta antes, pero siempre lo había estado, y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta, la Rose del pasado se levanto de su lugar y fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, con un frasco en las manos, "_¿Cuándo paso esto?" _se pregunto la pelirroja mientras observaba a la niña, la Ravenclaw siguió a la pequeña hasta que entro junto con ella a la cocina de la madriguera, a la pequeña se le cayó su frasco detrás de un muro, al parecer lo que estaba adentro era una catarina, y escucho por accidente una discusión de sus padres.

_-No podemos Ron, lo sabes- le decía Hermione a su esposo.-_

_-Tengo que contarle a Harry, él sabrá que hacer.- le contesto Ron, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa y dejaba a una Hermione completamente perpleja-_

Rose se disolvió en el aire y sintió como un tornado en su estomago, la escena cambio y ahora estaba la pequeña Rose de 5 años, peinando a una Dominique muy pequeña. Su madre estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba algunos apuntes.

_-¿Qué es eso madre?- le pregunto la pequeña Rose a Hermione-_

_-Trabajo, el ministerio quiere un reporte y lo estoy haciendo.- le contestó-_

_-¿Un reporte, de qué?- insistió la pequeña rose mientras terminaba una de las dos trenzas de Dom._

_-Nada importante.-_

La pequeña Rose no insistió, segundos después, la pequeña pelirroja, estaba en la habitación de sus padres, y sobre la cama descansaban varios papeles con el titulo de _clasificado_, se notaba que la niña tenía curiosidad, y decidió echar un vistazo, (cosa que no solo hacia la vieja Rose si no también la actual), todos los papeles eran fotos de Fallecidos y documentos desaparecidos de la segunda guerra, fotos no demasiado agradables, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de la Rose actual, sobre todo que en el papeleo descansaban dos listas escritas sobre pergamino negro, claramente caligrafiadas con tinta embrujada (dorada), la pequeña Rose iba a tocarlos papeles, pero en ese momento su madre entro a la habitación, la vio a ella, los documentos, y luego al cargo y la saco de la sala.

La mente de Rose se vio de vuelta en la silla de la sala de Astronomía, se tomo unos segundos para estabilizarse y se dio cuenta de algo clave, esas listas tenían grabados de no hace mucho tiempo, el papel no estaba muy gastado en la visión, lo que se podía significar que esas listas no llevaban más de 25 años, el tiempo aproximadamente transcurrido desde la segunda guerra, y no solo eso, con el nivel de experiencia que tenia ahora, la pelirroja había podido percibir la magia negra sobresaliendo de ellas,… de niña, Rose pudo haber pensado que esos documentos, no eran más que papeleo del ministerio, y por eso no le dio mucha importancia al recuerdo, pero ahora, no era por auto elogiarse, pero por algo era la más lista de su curso, y la pelirroja sabía muy bien distinguir qué tipo de magia se usaba en los elementos; Honestamente, ella no recordaba el suceso de lo de las listas que había presenciado en la visión, lo que si recordaba de la visión era a ella sentada en el jardín junto a la catarina, ¿Sería posible que el hechizo Legerement conectara los recuerdos?, bueno, si era así, eso era lo más lógico, y la única explicación o justificación que encontraba Rose acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, tal vez solo por eso pudo presenciar algo de lo que no tenía conciencia.

Sería posible que esas listas negras fueran…., no era imposible, no podía ser; Luego de unos segundos, la pelirroja decidió que tendría que preguntarle a su madre acerca de las listas que habían desaparecido del ministerio, y dependiendo de su reacción, Rose sacaría sus conclusiones, pero tenía que hacerlo en persona, porque si lo preguntaba por carta era obvio que su madre se tomaría tiempo para responder, o simplemente no le respondería, en cambio si lo hacía en persona, sería mucho más fácil, ya que Hermione nunca había sido una experta en ocultar sus emociones, y leerla no sería un trabajo difícil. Lo más lógico sería esperar hasta Navidad para preguntarle; Cuando Rose decidió eso, decidió calmarse un poco y volver a la realidad, pero luego levanto la vista y vio a Goodwill con expresión confundida, al principio Rose no entendió porque la veía de esa manera, pero luego recordó que él le estaba practicando el hechizo Legerement, por lo cual había sido testigo de lo ocurrido hace poco. Rose trago saliva e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al parecer, no le funciono.

-Un recuerdo interesante señorita Weasley, ¿Su madre trabaja en el ministerio?- le pregunto Goodwill en tono demasiado inquisitivo, casi insistente.-

Rose supo que tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras, Goodwill no era tonto, y la pelirroja sabía muy bien que Goodwill sabia diferenciar la magia negra muy bien, por algo era un Legeremántico, así que no podía descartar la idea de que no había notado la presencia de la magia en las listas, si Rose decía algo acerca de las listas, daba un dato que podía ser malinterpretado o no manejaba bien la situación, Nick podría avisar al ministerio y su madre seria acusada de posible candidata al haber colaborado en el robo de los documentos mágicos. Trago saliva y respondió.

-Sí, lo es, ¿Hemos terminado?.- dijo ella.-

-Aun no ha respondido mi pregunta.- insistió Goodwill.-

-Sí, mi madre trabaja en el ministerio-aclaro ella.-

-Interesante… ¿En qué departamento?- volvió a preguntar.-

-Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.-

-Interesante…., bueno, tengo que felicitarla, hizo un minuto y cinco segundos de tiempo, asumo que debe estar cansada, porque no va a descansar un poco en lo que yo trabajo con el señor Malfoy.-

Rose se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaba Scorpius, le indico que era su turno y luego comenzó a practicar los ejercicios de respiración, después se preocuparía por lo de la visión, ahora tenía otras cosas en mente por la cuales preocuparse.

**5.**

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar la poción Multijugos?- pregunto Scorpius.-

-De los suministros del castillo, no se preocupen por eso, yo la consigo, solo necesito la capa de invisibilidad de Albus- dijo Rose.-

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que yo lo haga?- pregunto Albus-

-Completamente, además, me servirá de distracción, si tengo problemas le pediré ayuda a Peeves.- les dijo la pelirroja.-

El trío hablaba en el Gran Comedor en voz baja, sentados en la mesa de las águilas, Rose había decidido en la clase de Goodwill que iba a conseguir la poción Multijugos esa misma noche, les había dicho a Albus y Scorpius, pero ambos creían que era demasiado pronto como para elaborar un plan; luego de que los tres llegaron al acuerdo de que el "plan" se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, decidieron que lo mejor era conseguir la poción Multijugos esa noche, y mañana la prueba de ADN, un simple cabello sería perfecto, pero había un problema, Towler era calvo, así que tendrían que buscar otro medio, Albus había sugerido que le llevaran una botella de agua y lo invitaran a beber de ella, luego guardaban la botella y asunto solucionado, Scorpius en cambio sugirió cortarlo "accidentalmente" con una navaja o un cuchillo, y hacer todo lo posible por conservar el objeto con la sangre, ambas eran buenas ideas, sin embargo Rose era el árbitro en esa ocasión, así que les propuso a sus amigos que probarían ambas ideas y verían cual daría resultado.

La relación de Rose con el profesor Boyne no era la mejor de todas, no se soportaban el uno al otro, Boyne siempre le mandaba indirectas en el salón de clase como _"Pregúntele a la sabelotodo"_ o _"Siento una mosca en el oído", _y esa solo la decía cuando a Rose se le ocurría hablar dos segundos solamente, pero a pesar de eso ambos eran sumamente correctos en lo académico, solo por eso Rose no estaba reprobada.

-Así que entraras a la oficina de Boyne ¿No te da miedo?- le pregunto Albus tendiéndole su capa.-

Ahora estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, Rose y Scorpius habían estado esperando a Albus ahí en la sala común en lo que traía la capa, se la entrego a la pelirroja cubierta en una bolsa de plástico, para que no llamará la atención de nadie, y de esa manera, parecía un simple paquete, y no algo tan valioso como la capa en la jerarquía Potter.

-No- fue todo lo que respondió, se puso de pie y tomo el paquete- Bueno, me voy, te la regreso mañana.-

Rose se fue corriendo hacia la salida, afuera se topo con un par de Slytherins, choco con ellos y cayó al suelo, se quedo ahí unos segundos, hasta que escucho su nombre por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?- pregunto la voz extrañada de Jade-

-Solo quería comprobar si el piso estaba limpio.- dijo Rose en tono sarcástico, pero al parecer Jade no lo notó.-

-Eso es raro ¿Sabes?, y yo sé mucho sobre cosas raras.- se encogió de hombros y luego le tendió una mano que Rose acepto.-

-Gracias.- le dijo, se dispuso a tomar la capa del suelo pero la castaña le gano, desafortunadamente, cuando Jade levanto el paquete, la capa cayó de este, dejando ver nada.-

-¡Desapareció!- exclamo Jade.- Juro que no hice nada solo ¡Puf!, se fue, no fue mi culpa Rose.- Jade se incoo a los pies de Rose, y ella extrañada por el gesto se hizo hacia atrás.-

-Jade, levántate, me siento incomoda si haces eso- Jade se paro obedientemente, Rose a este punto empezaba preocuparse por la salud mental de Jade.- ¿Siempre haces lo que te piden?.-

-No, solo lo hago con las personas que aprecio.-

Rose sonrió tratando de que no se notara, reprimió su sonrisa y luego se agacho al piso, y con las manos empezó a sentir el suelo, cuando por fin localizo la capa, se levanto con ella.

-¡WOW!, es una capa de invisibilidad.- dijo la castaña abriendo sus ojos como platos.- Yo siempre he soñado con una, me imagino haciendo un buen de cosas con ella, salir al bosque y buscar animales, conocer a los unicornios, poder ir a la torre de astronomía sin ser visto, dibujar en privado….-

-¿Dibujas?- le pregunto la pelirroja asombrada, el rostro de Jade empalideció.-

-No,… yo no eh dicho que me gustaba dibujar, no a mí a mi no me gusta, me refiero a alguien más, solo lo utilizaba como ejemplo…. Me tengo que ir, Chao.-

Jade desapareció tan rápido como apareció, Rose aprovecho el momento y se encamino a la oficina de Boyne, cuando estaba ya muy cerca de su oficina, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y cuando se aseguro que no había nadie, se puso la capa, Rose desapareció debajo de ella, y la pelirroja iba a paso silencioso; Llego a la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado, retrocedió unos pasos por si Boyne estaba adentro tener la oportunidad de escapar, empujo la puerta con el pie y noto que no había nadie, aliviada entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La oficina tenía un aire rustico, todo era de madera, el escritorio, los libreros, las mesas, las sillas, etc… el lugar olía a pergamino viejo y madera, y había muchos libros de historia y pociones en los libreros. Rose se aproximo a un mueble que estaba en línea recta a la puerta, el estandarte tenía muchas pociones repisa sobre repisa, y cada una tenía una etiqueta, Rose abrió el compartimiento y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaba, le tomo 10 minutos encontrar un frasco con liquido transparente que estaba en la última repisa, lo tomo y lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina, cuando escucho pasos aproximándose.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Boyne junto con un par de estudiantes de primero, entre ellos Rachel.

-Profesor, en verdad le agradeceríamos mucho si nos diera su opción de resfriado, nuestra amiga tiene gripa, y la poción de Madame Pomfrey le provoca temperatura, al parecer es alérgica a lo que contiene.- explico Rachel.-

-Está bien, si se las doy me dejan en paz, ¿Entendido?-

Los chicos que estaban ahí asintieron enérgicamente, Boyne se dirigió a la estantería en la que estaba Rose, la pelirroja con mucho cuidado se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta que choco con la pared contigua, el profesor saco un frasco con un contenido verde y se lo tendió a uno de los estudiantes que estaban ahí.

-Gracias Profesor.- dijeron todo al unisonó.-

-Sí, sí, ahora váyanse.- le dijo en tono seco.-

El profesor dio la vuelta de regreso a la estantería, y justo cuando iba a cerras el mueble, dirigió su mirada a la ultima repisa, el frunció el seño y conto el número de pociones que había en la repisa, _"Oh no se va a dar cuenta, tengo que salir de aquí" _pensó la pelirroja, se ajusto la capa y se dirigió a la puerta por donde segundos antes habían desaparecido los niños, salió a toda prisa y hecho a correr, la Ravenclaw sabía que Boyne iba a pedir que revisaran cada rincón del castillo hasta que encontraran su poción faltante, así que debería de esconder sumamente bien esa poción, se dirigió al tercer piso, (el único lugar en el cual los profesores no serian capaces de revisar), y entro en el sector prohibido, se quito la capa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de una gárgola con forma de caballero medieval, saco su varita y pronuncio el hechizo _Defodio_, automáticamente se creó un pequeño agujero en el suelo, Rose metió la poción en el hoyo y luego pronuncio el hechizo _Epoximise, _la roca se volvió a pegar como si nada hubiera pasado, satisfecha de su trabajo, se dirigió a la salida, y no se quito la capa hasta que llego a su sala común.

Mandy y Zoe estaban trabajado en sus respectivas camas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, Rose entro al baño, y ella ni siquiera la voltearon a ver, cuando Rose abrió la puerta del baño, vio como sus dos amigas se ponían alerta y disimuladamente llevaban sus manos a sus bolsillos, ella abrió la puerta completamente y escucho la voz temblorosa de Zoe.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Rose río para sus adentros, claro, no se había quitado la capa al entrar, se quito la capa y se escucho el grito sobresaltado de las dos, pero cuando la vieron a ella suspiraron aliviadas luego Mandy le lanzo un cojín a la cara.

-Porque no avisas que vas a entrar al cuarto como una fugitiva, estas loca, casi me tas de un infarto, estuve a punto de lanzarte un Expulso.- le dijo Mandy visiblemente furiosa.-

-Lo siento, olvide que la traía puesta.- se justifico la pelirroja.-

-En primer lugar ¿Por qué la traías puesta?-

Rose estuvo a punto de decirles lo de la poción Multijugos, pero se contuvo, podía ser peligroso, a ellas se les podía escapar ese detalle, en especial a Zoe, y la posición de Rose en el curso se vería afectada, sería mejor no decirles nada, de esa manera era menos peligroso.

-Por Peeves.-


End file.
